Cincuenta sombras mas oscuras
by Nelliel-sama
Summary: Adaptación del segundo libro de cincuenta sombras n n
1. Chapter 1

Este fic esta dedicado a Guest n_n como prometí, en cuanto me dijeras tu desicion haría lo que me pidieras :D Y bueno, como elegiste la segunda opción ¡Aquí esta el fic! :D Espero que te guste. Sayonara!

Ah! se me olvidada: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, y la historia en si tampoco. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takashi y la historia le pertenece a E.L James n_n Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro... mi único propósito aquí es entretenerme asiendo esta adaptación, ya que la trilogía de cincuenta sombras me gusta muchísimo. Y obviamente entretenerlos a ustedes ;)

**Prólogo**

**Él ha vuelto. Mamá está dormida o vuelve a estar enferma.**

**Yo me escondo y me acurruco debajo de la mesa de la cocina. Veo a mamá a través de mis dedos. Está dormida en el sofá. Su mano cae sobre la alfombra verde y pegajosa, y él lleva sus botas grandes con la hebilla brillante y está de pie junto a mamá, gritando.**

**Pega a mamá con un cinturón.**

**_«¡Levanta! ¡Levanta! Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta.»_**

**Mamá hace un ruido, como si sollozara.**

**«_Para. Por favor, para.»_**

**Mamá no grita. Mamá se acurruca más.**

**Yo tengo los dedos metidos en las orejas, y cierro los ojos. El ruido cesa.**

**Él se da la vuelta y veo sus botas cuando irrumpe en la cocina.**

**Todavía lleva el cinturón. Intenta encontrarme.**

**Se agacha y sonríe. Huele mal. A cigarrillos y alcohol.**

**_«Aquí estás, mierdecilla.»_**

Un gemido escalofriante le despierta. ¡Dios! Está empapado en sudor y su corazón late desaforadamente.

- ¿Qué coño?

Se sienta de un salto en la cama y se coge la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Dios… Han vuelto. El ruido era yo.

Respira profunda y acompasadamente, para despejarse la mente y las fosas nasales del olor a bourbon barato y a cigarrillos Camel rancios.

Continuara...*


	2. Chapter 2

1

He sobrevivido al tercer día post-Inuyasha, y a mi primer día en el trabajo. Me ha ido bien distraerme. El tiempo ha pasado volando entre una nebulosa de caras nuevas, trabajo por hacer y el señor Naraku Hyde.

El señor Naraku Hyde… se apoya en mi mesa, y sus ojos rojos brillan cuando baja la mirada y me sonríe.

—Un trabajo excelente, Kagome. Me parece que formaremos un gran equipo.

Yo tuerzo los labios hacia arriba y consigo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Yo ya me voy, si te parece bien —murmuro.

—Claro, son las cinco y media. Nos veremos mañana.

—Buenas tardes, Naraku.

—Buenas tardes, Kagome.

Recojo mi bolso, me pongo la chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta. Una vez en la calle, aspiro profundamente el aire de Seattle a primera hora de la tarde.

Eso no basta para llenar el vacío de mi pecho, un vacío que siento desde el sábado por la mañana, una grieta desgarradora que me recuerda lo que he perdido.

Camino hacia la parada del autobús con la cabeza gacha, mirándome los pies y pensando cómo será estar sin mi querido Wanda, mi viejo Escarabajo… o sin el Audi.

Descarto inmediatamente esa posibilidad. No. No pienso en él. Naturalmente que puedo permitirme un coche; un coche nuevo y bonito.

Sospecho que él ha sido muy generoso con el pago, y eso me deja un sabor amargo en la boca, pero aparto esa idea e intento mantener la mente en blanco y tan aturdida como sea posible. No puedo pensar en él. No quiero empezar a llorar otra vez… en plena calle, no.

El apartamento está vacío. Echo de menos a Sango, y la imagino tumbada en una playa de Barbados bebiendo sorbitos de un combinado frío.

Enciendo la pantalla plana del televisor para que el ruido llene el vacío y dé cierta sensación de compañía, pero ni la escucho ni la miro. Me siento y observo fijamente la pared de ladrillo. Estoy entumecida. Solo siento dolor. ¿Cuánto tendré que soportar esto?

El timbre de la puerta me saca de golpe de mi abatimiento y siento un brinco en el corazón. ¿Quién puede ser? Pulso el interfono.

—Un paquete para la señorita Higurashi —contesta una voz monótona e impersonal, y la decepción me parte en dos.

Bajo las escaleras, indiferente, y me encuentro con un chico apoyado en la puerta principal que masca chicle de forma ruidosa y lleva una gran caja de cartón. Firmo la entrega del paquete y me lo llevo arriba. Es una caja enorme y, curiosamente, liviana. Dentro hay dos docenas de rosas de tallo largo y una tarjeta.

**Felicidades por tu primer día en el trabajo.**

**Espero que haya ido bien.**

**Y gracias por el planeador. Has sido muy amable.**

**Ocupa un lugar preferente en mi mesa.**

**Inuyasha.**

Me quedo mirando la tarjeta impresa, la grieta de mi pecho se ensancha. Sin duda, esto lo ha enviado su asistente. Probablemente Inuyasha ha tenido muy poco que ver. Me duele demasiado pensar eso.

Observo las rosas: son preciosas, y no soy capaz de tirarlas a la basura. Voy hacia la cocina, diligente, a buscar un jarrón.

* * *

Y así se establece un patrón: despertar, trabajar, llorar, dormir. Bueno, tratar de dormir. No consigo huir de él ni en sueños.

Sus ardientes ojos dorados, su mirada perdida, su cabello albino y brillante, todo me persigue. Y la música… tanta música… no soporto oír ningún tipo de música. Procuro evitarla a toda costa. Incluso las melodías de los anuncios me hacen temblar.

No he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre, ni con Ray. Ahora mismo soy incapaz de tener una conversación banal. No, no quiero nada de eso. Me he convertido en mi propia isla independiente. Una tierra saqueada y devastada por la guerra, donde no crece nada y cuyo porvenir es inhóspito. Sí, esa soy yo. Puedo interactuar de forma impersonal en el trabajo, pero nada más. Si hablo con mamá, sé que acabaré más destrozada aún… y ya no me queda nada por destrozar.

Me cuesta comer. El miércoles a la hora del almuerzo conseguí comerme una taza de yogur, y era lo primero que había comido desde el viernes. Estoy sobreviviendo gracias a una recién descubierta tolerancia a base de cafés con leche y Coca-Cola light. Lo que me mantiene en marcha es la cafeína, pero me provoca ansiedad.

Naraku ha empezado a estar muy encima de mí, me molesta, me hace preguntas personales. ¿Qué quiere? Yo me muestro educada, pero he de mantenerle a distancia.

Me siento y reviso un montón de correspondencia dirigida a él, y me gusta distraerme con esa tarea insignificante. Suena un aviso de correo electrónico y rápidamente compruebo de quién es.

Santo cielo. Un correo de Inuyasha. Oh, no, aquí no… en el trabajo no.

**De: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:05**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Asunto: Mañana**

**Querida Kagome:**

**Perdona esta intromisión en el trabajo. Espero que esté yendo bien. ¿Recibiste mis flores?**

**Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy seguro de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y eso está lejos. Me encantaría acompañarte… si te apetece.**

**Házmelo saber.**

**Inuyasha Taisho**

**Presidente de Taisho Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Dejo mi mesa a toda prisa, corro al lavabo y me escondo en uno de los compartimentos.

La exposición de Koga. Maldita sea. La había olvidado por completo y le prometí que iría. Oh, no, Inuyasha tiene razón, ¿cómo voy a ir hasta allí?

Me aprieto las sienes. ¿Por qué no me ha telefoneado Koga? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no ha telefoneado nadie? He estado tan absorta que no me he dado cuenta de que mi móvil no sonaba.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy una idiota! Aún está desviado a la BlackBerry. Dios santo. Inuyasha ha estado recibiendo mis llamadas; a menos que haya tirado la BlackBerry. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi dirección electrónica?

Sabe qué número calzo; no creo que una dirección de correo electrónico le suponga un gran problema.

¿Puedo volver a verle? ¿Puedo soportarlo? ¿Quiero verle? Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la tristeza y la añoranza destrozan mis entrañas. Claro que sí.

Quizá, quizá puedo decirle que he cambiado de idea… No, no, no. No puedo estar con alguien que siente placer haciéndome daño, alguien que no puede quererme.

Fogonazos de recuerdos torturan mi mente: el planeador, cogerse las manos, besarse, la bañera, su delicadeza, su humor, y su mirada sexy, oscura, pensativa. Le echo de menos. Hace cinco días, cinco días de agonía que me han parecido eternos.

Por las noches lloro hasta quedarme dormida, deseando no haberme marchado, deseando que él fuera diferente, deseando que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Cuánto durará este sentimiento horrible y abrumador? Vivo un calvario.

Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, me abrazo fuerte, me sostengo a mí misma. Le echo de menos. Realmente le echo de menos… le quiero. Sencillamente.

¡Kagome Higurashi, estás en el trabajo! He de ser fuerte, pero quiero ir a la exposición de Koga y, en el fondo, mi lado masoquista quiere ver a Inuyasha. Inspiro profundamente y vuelvo a mi mesa.

**De: Kagome Higurashi**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:25**

**Para: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Asunto: Mañana**

**Hola, Inuyasha:**

**Gracias por las flores; son preciosas.**

**Sí, te agradecería que me acompañaras.**

**Gracias.**

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Ayudante de Naraku Hyde, editor de SIP**

Reviso mi móvil y veo que las llamadas siguen desviadas a la BlackBerry. Naraku está en una reunión, así que llamo rápidamente a Koga.

—Hola, Koga, soy Kagome.

—Hola, desaparecida.

Su tono es tan cariñoso y agradable que casi basta con eso para provocarme otra crisis.

—No puedo hablar mucho. ¿A qué hora he de estar mañana en tu exposición?

—Pero ¿vendrás?

Parece emocionado.

—Sí, claro.

Al imaginar su gesto de satisfacción, sonrío sinceramente por primera vez en cinco días.

—A las siete y media.

—Pues nos vemos allí. Adiós, Koga.

—Adiós, Kagome.

**De: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:27**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Asunto: Mañana**

**Querida Kagome:**

**¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?**

**Inuyasha Taisho**

**Presidente de Taisho Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

**De: Kagome Higurashi**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:32**

**Para: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Asunto: Mañana**

**La exposición de Koga se inaugura a las 19.30. ¿A qué hora te parece bien?**

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Ayudante de Naraku Hyde, editor de SIP**

**De: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:34**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Asunto: Mañana**

**Querida Kagome:**

**Portland está bastante lejos. Debería recogerte a las 17.45.**

**Tengo muchas ganas de verte.**

**Inuyasha Taisho**

**Presidente de Taisho Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

**De: Kagome Higurashi**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:38**

**Para: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Asunto: Mañana**

**Hasta entonces, pues.**

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Ayudante de Naraku Hyde, editor de SIP**

Oh, Dios. Voy a ver a Inuyasha, y por primera vez en cinco días, mi estado de ánimo mejora un ápice y me atrevo a preguntarme cómo habrá estado él.

¿Me ha echado de menos? Seguramente no como yo a él. ¿Ha encontrado a una nueva sumisa de dondequiera que las saque? Esa idea me hace tanto daño que la desecho inmediatamente.

Miro el montón de correspondencia que he de clasificar para Naraku, y me pongo a ello, mientras lucho por expulsar a Inuyasha fuera de mi mente una vez más.

Por la noche doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama intentando dormir. Es la primera vez en varios días que no he llorado hasta quedarme dormida.

Visualizo mentalmente la cara de Inuyasha la última vez que le vi, cuando me marché de su apartamento. Su expresión torturada me persigue. Recuerdo que él no quería que me fuera, lo cual me resultó muy extraño.

¿Por qué iba a quedarme si las cosas habían llegado a un punto muerto? Los dos evitábamos nuestros propios conflictos: mi miedo al castigo, su miedo a… ¿qué? ¿Al amor?

Me doy la vuelta, me invade una tristeza insoportable, y me abrazo a la almohada. Él no merece que le quieran. ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su infancia? ¿Con su madre biológica, la puta adicta al crack?

Esos pensamientos me acechan hasta la madrugada, cuando finalmente caigo agotada en un sueño convulso.

* * *

El día pasa muy, muy despacio, y Naraku se muestra inusualmente atento. Sospecho que es por el vestido morado y las botas negras de tacón alto que le he robado del armario a Sango, pero trato de no pensar demasiado en eso.

Decido ir a comprarme ropa con mi primera paga. El vestido me queda más holgado de lo debido, pero finjo que no me doy cuenta.

Por fin son las cinco y media, recojo mi chaqueta y mi bolso, e intento mantener la calma. ¡Voy a verle!

—¿Sales con alguien esta noche? —pregunta Naraku cuando pasa junto a mi mesa al salir.

—Sí. No. La verdad es que no.

Arquea una ceja y me mira, claramente intrigado.

—¿Un novio?

Me ruborizo.

—No, un amigo. Un ex novio.

—A lo mejor mañana te apetece ir a tomar una copa después del trabajo. Has tenido una primera semana magnífica, Kagome. Deberíamos celebrarlo.

Sonríe, y en su cara aparece una emoción desconocida que me incomoda.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sale tranquilamente por la puerta. Veo su espalda que se aleja y frunzo el ceño. ¿Tomar copas con el jefe es buena idea?

Meneo la cabeza. Primero he de enfrentarme a una noche con Inuyasha Taisho. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Corro al lavabo a darme los últimos toques.

Me examino la cara con severidad en el enorme espejo de la pared durante un buen rato. Estoy pálida como siempre, con unos círculos negros alrededor de los ojos demasiado grandes. Se me ve demacrada, angustiada. Ojalá supiera maquillarme.

Me pongo un poco de rímel y lápiz de ojos y me pellizco las mejillas, confiando en que cojan un poco de color. Me arreglo el pelo para que me caiga con naturalidad por la espalda, e inspiro profundamente. Tendrá que bastar con eso.

Cruzo nerviosa el vestíbulo y, al pasar por recepción, saludo con una sonrisa a Claire. Creo que ella y yo podríamos ser amigas. Naraku está hablando con Kagura mientras yo voy hacia la puerta, y él corre a abrírmela con una sonrisa enorme.

—Pasa, Kagome —murmura.

—Gracias —sonrío, avergonzada.

Fuera, junto al bordillo, Taylor espera. Abre la puerta de atrás del coche. Vacilante, me giro para mirar de reojo a Naraku, que ha salido detrás de mí. Está contemplando el Audi SUV, consternado.

Me giro de nuevo, me encamino hacia el coche y subo detrás, y allí está él sentado —Inuyasha Taisho—, con su traje gris, sin corbata y el cuello de la camisa blanca desabrochado. Sus ojos dorados brillan.

Se me seca la boca. Está soberbio, pero me mira con mala cara. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cuánto hace que no has comido? —me suelta en cuanto entro y Taylor cierra la puerta.

Maldita sea.

—Hola, Inuyasha. Yo también me alegro de verte.

—No estoy de humor para aguantar tu lengua viperina. Contéstame.

Sus ojos centellean.

Por Dios…

690

—Mmm… He comido un yogur al mediodía. Ah… y un plátano.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste de verdad? —pregunta, mordaz.

Taylor ocupa discretamente su puesto al volante, pone en marcha el coche y se incorpora al tráfico.

Yo levanto la vista y Naraku me hace un gesto, aunque no sé qué ve a través del cristal oscuro. Le devuelvo el saludo.

—¿Quién es ese? —suelta Inuyasha.

—Mi jefe.

Miro a hurtadillas al guapísimo hombre que tengo al lado y que contrae los labios con firmeza.

—¿Bueno? ¿Tu última comida?

—Inuyasha, la verdad es que eso no es asunto tuyo —murmuro, sintiéndome extraordinariamente valiente.

—Todo lo que haces es asunto mío. Dime.

No, no lo es. Yo gruño fastidiada, pongo los ojos en blanco, e Inuyasha entorna la mirada. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo ganas de reír. Intento reprimir esa risita que amenaza con escaparse.

Inuyasha suaviza el gesto mientras yo me esfuerzo en poner cara seria, y veo que la sombra de una sonrisa aflora a sus maravillosos labios perfilados.

—¿Bien? —pregunta en un tono más conciliador.

—Pasta alla vongole, el viernes pasado —susurro.

Él cierra los ojos, y la ira, y posiblemente el pesar, barren su rostro.

—Ya —dice con una voz totalmente inexpresiva—. Diría que desde entonces has perdido cinco kilos, seguramente más. Por favor, come, Kagome —me reprende.

Yo bajo la vista hacia los dedos, que mantengo unidos en el regazo. ¿Por qué siempre hace que me sienta como una niña descarriada?

Se gira hacia mí.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, todavía con voz suave.

Pues, la verdad, estoy destrozada…Trago saliva.

—Si te dijera que estoy bien, te mentiría.

Él inspira intensamente.

—Yo estoy igual —musita, se inclina hacia mí y me coge la mano—. Te echo de menos —añade.

Oh, no. Piel con piel.

—Inuyasha, yo…

—Kagome, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

Voy a llorar. No.

—Inuyasha, yo… por favor… he llorado mucho —añado, intentando controlar mis emociones.

—Oh, cariño, no. —Tira de mi mano y sin darme cuenta estoy sobre su regazo. Me ha rodeado con sus brazos y ha hundido la nariz en mi pelo—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Kagome —susurra.

Yo quiero zafarme de él, mantener cierta distancia, pero me envuelve con sus brazos. Me aprieta contra su pecho. Me derrito. Oh, aquí es donde quiero estar.

Apoyo la cabeza en él y me besa el pelo repetidas veces. Este es mi hogar. Huele a lino, a suavizante, a gel, y a mi aroma favorito… Inuyasha. Durante un segundo me permito fantasear con que todo irá bien, y eso apacigua mi alma inquieta.

Unos minutos después, Taylor aparca junto a la acera, aunque todavía no hemos salido de la ciudad.

—Ven —Inuyasha me aparta de su regazo—, hemos llegado.

¿Qué?

—Al helipuerto… en lo alto de este edificio.

Inuyasha mira hacia la alta torre a modo de explicación.

Claro. El Charlie Tango. Taylor abre la puerta y salgo. Me dedica una sonrisa afectuosa y paternal que hace que me sienta segura. Yo le sonrío a mi vez.

—Debería devolverte el pañuelo.

—Quédeselo, señorita Higurashi, con mis mejores deseos.

Me ruborizo mientras Inuyasha rodea el coche y me coge de la mano. Intrigado, mira a Taylor, que le devuelve una mirada impasible que no trasluce nada.

—¿A las nueve? —le dice Inuyasha.

—Sí, señor.

Inuyasha asiente, se da la vuelta y me conduce a través de la puerta doble al majestuoso vestíbulo. Yo me deleito con el tacto de su mano ancha y sus dedos largos y hábiles, curvados sobre los míos. Noto ese tirón familiar… me siento atraída, como Ícaro hacia su sol. Yo ya me he quemado, y sin embargo aquí estoy otra vez.

Al llegar al ascensor, él pulsa el botón de llamada. Yo le observo a hurtadillas y él exhibe su enigmática media sonrisa. Cuando se abren las puertas, me suelta la mano y me hace pasar.

Las puertas se cierran y me atrevo a mirarle otra vez. Él baja los ojos hacia mí, esos vívidos ojos dorados, y ahí está, esa electricidad en el aire que nos rodea.

Palpable. Casi puedo saborear cómo late entre nosotros y nos atrae mutuamente.

—Oh, Dios —jadeo, y disfruto un segundo de la intensidad de esta atracción primitiva y visceral.

—Yo también lo noto —dice con ojos intensos y turbios.

Un deseo oscuro y letal inunda mi entrepierna. Él me sujeta la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar, y todos los músculos de mis entrañas se tensan deliciosa e intensamente.

¿Cómo puede seguir provocándome esto?

—Por favor, no te muerdas el labio, Kagome —susurra.

Levanto la mirada hacia él y me suelto el labio. Le deseo. Aquí, ahora, en el ascensor. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo?

—Ya sabes qué efecto tiene eso en mí —murmura.

Oh, todavía ejerzo efecto sobre él. La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de sus cinco días de enfurruñamiento.

De golpe se abren las puertas, se rompe el hechizo y estamos en la azotea. Hace viento y, a pesar de la chaqueta negra, tengo frío. Inuyasha me rodea con el brazo, me atrae hacia él y vamos a toda prisa hasta el centro del helipuerto, donde está el Charlie Tango con sus hélices girando despacio.

Un hombre alto y rubio, de mandíbula cuadrada y con traje oscuro, baja de un salto, se agacha y corre hacia nosotros. Le estrecha la mano a Inuyasha y grita por encima del ruido de las hélices.

—Listo para despegar, señor. ¡Todo suyo!

—¿Lo has revisado todo?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Lo recogerás hacia las ocho y media?

—Sí, señor.

—Taylor te espera en la entrada.

—Gracias, señor Taisho. Que tenga un vuelo agradable hasta Portland. Señora —me saluda.

Inuyasha asiente sin soltarme, se agacha y me lleva hasta la puerta del helicóptero.

Una vez dentro me abrocha fuerte el arnés, y tensa las correas. Me dedica una mirada de complicidad y esa sonrisa secreta suya.

—Esto debería impedir que te muevas del sitio —murmura—. Debo decir que me gusta cómo te queda el arnés. No toques nada.

Yo me pongo muy colorada, y él desliza el dedo índice por mi mejilla antes de pasarme los cascos. A mí también me gustaría tocarte, pero no me dejarás. Frunzo el ceño. Además, ha apretado tanto las correas que apenas puedo moverme.

Ocupa su asiento y se ata también, luego empieza a hacer todas las comprobaciones previas al despegue. Es tan competente… Resulta muy seductor. Se pone los cascos, gira un mando y las hélices cogen velocidad, ensordeciéndome.

Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira.

—¿Lista, cariño?

Su voz resuena a través de los cascos.

—Sí.

Esboza esa sonrisa juvenil… que llevo tanto tiempo sin ver.

—Torre de Sea-Tac, aquí Charlie Tango Golf… Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar hacia Portland vía PDX. Solicito confirmación, corto.

La voz impersonal del controlador aéreo contesta con las instrucciones.

—Roger, torre, Charlie Tango preparado.

Inuyasha gira dos mandos, sujeta la palanca, y el helicóptero se eleva suave y lentamente hacia el cielo crepuscular.

Seattle y mi estómago quedan allá abajo, y hay tanto que ver…

—Nosotros ya hemos perseguido el amanecer, Kagome, ahora el anochecer.

Su voz me llega a través de los cascos. Me giro para mirarle, boquiabierta.

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo es capaz de decir cosas tan románticas? Sonríe, y no puedo evitar corresponderle con timidez.

—Esta vez se ven más cosas aparte de la puesta de sol —dice.

La última vez que volamos a Seattle era de noche, pero la vista de este atardecer es espectacular, de otro mundo, literalmente. Sobrevolamos los edificios más altos, y subimos más y más.

—El Escala está por ahí. —Señala hacia el edificio—. Boeing allá, y ahora verás la Aguja Espacial.

Estiro el cuello.

—Nunca he estado allí.

—Yo te llevaré… podemos ir a comer.

—Inuyasha, lo hemos dejado.

—Ya lo sé. Pero de todos modos puedo llevarte allí y alimentarte.

Me mira fijamente.

Yo muevo la cabeza, enrojezco, y opto por una actitud algo menos beligerante.

—Esto de aquí arriba es precioso, gracias.

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

—Es impresionante que puedas hacer esto.

—¿Un halago de su parte, señorita Higurashi? Es que soy un hombre con muy diversos talentos.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, señor Taisho.

Se vuelve y sonríe satisfecho, y por primera vez en cinco días me tranquilizo un poco. A lo mejor esto no estará tan mal.

—¿Qué tal el nuevo trabajo?

—Bien, gracias. Interesante.

—¿Cómo es tu jefe?

—Ah, está bien.

¿Cómo voy a decirle a Inuyasha que Naraku me incomoda? Se gira hacia mí y se me queda mirando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Aparte de lo obvio, nada.

—¿Lo obvio?

—Ay, Inuyasha, la verdad es que a veces eres realmente obtuso.

—¿Obtuso? ¿Yo? Tengo la impresión de que no me gusta ese tono, señorita Higurashi.

—Vale, pues entonces olvídalo.

Tuerce los labios a modo de sonrisa.

—He echado de menos esa lengua viperina.

Ahogo un jadeo y quiero chillar: ¡Yo he echado de menos… todo lo tuyo, no solo tu lengua! Pero me quedo callada, y miro a través de la pecera de vidrio que es el parabrisas del Charlie Tango, mientras seguimos hacia el sur.

A nuestra derecha se ve el crepúsculo y el sol que se hunde en el horizonte —una naranja enorme, resplandeciente y abrasadora—, y es evidente que yo, Ícaro otra vez, vuelo demasiado cerca.

El crepúsculo nos ha seguido desde Seattle, y el cielo está repleto de ópalos, rosas y aguamarinas perfectamente mezclados, como solo sabe hacerlo la madre naturaleza.

La tarde es clara y fría, y las luces de Portland centellean y parpadean para darnos la bienvenida cuando Inuyasha aterriza en el helipuerto. Estamos en lo alto de ese extraño edificio de Portland de ladrillo marrón del que partimos por primera vez hace menos de tres semanas.

La verdad es que hace muy poco. Sin embargo, siento que conozco a Inuyasha de toda la vida. Él maniobra para detener el Charlie Tango, y finalmente las hélices se paran, y lo único que oigo por los auriculares es mi propia respiración. Mmm. Esto me recuerda por un momento la experiencia Thomas Tallis. Palidezco. Ahora mismo no tengo ningunas ganas de pensar en eso.

Inuyasha se desata el arnés y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío.

—¿Ha tenido buen viaje, señorita Higurashi? —pregunta con voz amable y un brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí, gracias, señor Taisho —contesto, educada.

—Bueno, vayamos a ver las fotos del chico.

Tiende la mano, coge la mía y bajo del Charlie Tango.

Un hombre de pelo canoso con barba se acerca para recibirnos con una enorme sonrisa. Le reconozco: es el mismo anciano de la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

Inuyasha sonríe y me suelta la mano para estrechar la del hombre con afecto.

—Vigílalo para Oscar. Llegará hacia las ocho o las nueve.

—Eso haré, señor Taisho. Señora —dice, y me hace un gesto con la cabeza—. El coche espera abajo, señor. Ah, y el ascensor está estropeado, tendrán que bajar por las escaleras.

—Gracias.

Inuyasha me coge de la mano, y vamos hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

—Con esos tacones tienes suerte de que solo haya tres pisos —masculla con tono de reproche.

No me digas.

—¿No te gustan las botas?

—Me gustan mucho, Kagome. —Se le enturbia la mirada y creo que va a añadir algo, pero se calla—. Ven. Iremos despacio. No quiero que te caigas y te rompas la crisma.

Permanecemos sentados en silencio mientras nuestro chófer nos conduce a la galería. Mi ansiedad ha vuelto en plena forma, y me doy cuenta de que el rato que hemos pasado en el Charlie Tango ha sido la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Inuyasha está callado y pensativo… inquieto incluso; la atmósfera relajada que había entre ambos ha desaparecido. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, pero el trayecto es demasiado corto. Inuyasha mira meditabundo por la ventanilla.

—Koga es solo un amigo —murmuro.

Inuyasha se gira y me mira, pero sus ojos cautelosos no dejan entrever nada. Su boca… ay, su boca es provocativa y perturbadora. La recuerdo sobre mí… por todas partes. Me arde la piel. Él se revuelve en el asiento y frunce el ceño.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, que ahora parecen demasiado grandes para tu cara, Kagome. Por favor, dime que comerás.

—Sí, Inuyasha, comeré —contesto de forma automática y displicente.

—Lo digo en serio.

—¿Ah, sí?

No puedo reprimir el tono desdeñoso. Sinceramente, qué cínico es este hombre… este hombre que me ha hecho pasar un calvario estos últimos días. No, eso no es verdad, yo misma me he sometido al calvario. No. Ha sido él. Muevo la cabeza, confusa.

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Kagome. Quiero que vuelvas, y te quiero sana —dice en voz baja.

—Pero no ha cambiado nada.

Tú sigues siendo Cincuenta Sombras.

—Hablaremos a la vuelta. Ya hemos llegado.

El coche aparca frente a la galería, e Inuyasha baja y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Me abre la puerta del coche y salgo.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —digo, en voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

—¿Hacer qué? —replica sorprendido.

—Decir algo como eso y luego callarte.

—Kagome, estamos aquí, donde tú quieres estar. Ahora centrémonos en esto y después hablamos.

No me apetece demasiado montar un numerito en la calle.

Me ruborizo y miro alrededor. Tiene razón. Es demasiado público. Me mira y aprieto los labios.

—De acuerdo —acepto de mal humor.

Me da la mano y me conduce al interior del edificio.

Estamos en un almacén rehabilitado: paredes de ladrillo, suelos de madera oscura, techos blancos y tuberías del mismo color. Es espacioso y moderno, y hay bastantes personas deambulando por la galería, bebiendo vino y admirando la obra de Koga.

Al darme cuenta de que Koga ha cumplido su sueño, mis problemas se desvanecen por un momento. ¡Así se hace, Koga!

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la exposición de Koga Rodríguez —nos da la bienvenida una mujer joven pelirroja vestida de negro, los labios pintados de rojo brillante y unos enormes pendientes de aro.

Me echa un breve vistazo, luego otro a Inuyasha, mucho más prolongado de lo estrictamente necesario, después vuelve a mirarme, pestañea y se ruboriza.

Arqueo una ceja. Es mío… o lo era. Me esfuerzo por no mirarla mal, y cuando sus ojos vuelven a centrarse, pestañea de nuevo.

—Ah, eres tú, Kagome. Nos encanta que tú también formes parte de todo esto.

Sonríe, me entrega un folleto y me lleva a una mesa con bebidas y un refrigerio.

—¿La conoces?

Inuyasha frunce el ceño.

Yo digo que no con la cabeza, igualmente desconcertada.

Él encoge los hombros, con aire distraído.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

—Una copa de vino blanco, gracias.

Hace un gesto de contrariedad, pero se muerde la lengua y se dirige al servicio de bar.

—¡Kagome!

Koga se acerca presuroso a través de un nutrido grupo de gente.

¡Madre mía! Lleva traje. Tiene buen aspecto y me sonríe. Me abre los brazos, me estrecha con fuerza. Y hago cuanto puedo para no echarme a llorar. Mi amigo, mi único amigo ahora que Sango está fuera. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Kagome, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas venido —me susurra al oído, y de pronto se calla, me aparta un poco y me observa.

—¿Qué?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces… bueno, rara. Dios mío, ¿has perdido peso?

Parpadeo para no llorar. Él también… no.

—Estoy bien, Koga. Y muy contenta por ti. Felicidades por la exposición.

Al ver la preocupación reflejada en su cara tan familiar, se me quiebra la voz, pero he de guardar la compostura.

—¿Cómo has venido? —pregunta.

—Me ha traído Inuyasha —digo con repentino recelo.

—Ah. —A Koga le cambia la cara, se le ensombrece el gesto y me suelta—. ¿Dónde está?

—Por ahí, pidiendo las bebidas.

Cabeceo en dirección a Inuyasha, y veo que está charlando tranquilamente con alguien en la cola. Cuando dirijo los ojos hacia él, levanta la vista y nos sostenemos la mirada. Y durante ese breve instante me quedo paralizada, contemplando a ese hombre increíblemente guapo que me observa con cierta emoción mal disimulada. Su expresión ardiente me abrasa por dentro y por un momento ambos nos perdemos en nuestras miradas.

Dios… Ese maravilloso hombre quiere que vuelva con él, y en lo más profundo de mi ser una dulce sensación de felicidad se abre lentamente como una campánula al amanecer.

—¡Kagome! —Koga me distrae y me siento arrastrada otra vez al aquí y ahora—. Estoy encantado de que hayas venido… Escucha, tengo que avisarte…

De repente, la señorita pelirroja le interrumpe.

—Koga, la periodista del Portland Printz ha venido a verte. Vamos.

Me dedica una sonrisa cortés.

—¿Has visto cómo mola esto? La fama. —Koga sonríe de oreja a oreja, y es tan feliz que no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo—. Luego te veo, Kagome.

Me besa la mejilla y veo cómo se acerca con paso resuelto a una mujer que está al lado de un fotógrafo alto y desgarbado.

Hay obras fotográficas de Koga por todas partes, algunas de ellas colocadas sobre unos lienzos enormes. Las hay monocromas y en color. Muchos de los paisajes poseen una belleza etérea.

Hay una fotografía del lago de Vancouver tomada a primera hora de la tarde, en la que unas nubes rosadas se reflejan en la quietud del agua. Y durante un segundo, me siento transportada por esa tranquilidad y esa paz. Es algo extraordinario.

Inuyasha aparece a mi lado, inspiro profundamente y trago saliva, intentando recuperar parte del equilibrio perdido. Me pasa mi copa de vino blanco.

—¿Está a la altura?

Mi voz tiene un tono más normal.

Él me mira desconcertado.

—El vino.

—No. No suele estarlo en este tipo de eventos. El chico tiene bastante talento, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha está contemplando la foto del lago.

—¿Por qué crees que le pedí que te hiciera un retrato? —digo, sin poder evitar un deje de orgullo.

Él, impasible, aparta los ojos de la fotografía y me mira.

—¿Inuyasha Taisho? —El fotógrafo del Portland Printz se acerca a Inuyasha—. ¿Puedo hacerle una fotografía, señor?

—Claro.

Inuyasha esconde el rictus. Yo doy un paso atrás, pero él me sujeta la mano y me pone a su lado. El fotógrafo nos mira a ambos, incapaz de disimular la sorpresa.

—Gracias, señor Taisho. —Dispara un par de fotos—. ¿Señorita…? —pregunta.

—Higurashi —contesto.

—Gracias, señorita Higurashi.

Y se marcha a toda prisa.

—Busqué en internet fotos tuyas con alguna chica. No hay ninguna. Por eso Sango creía que eras gay.

Los labios de Inuyasha esbozan una sonrisa.

—Eso explica tu inapropiada pregunta. No. Yo no salgo con chicas, Kagome… solo contigo. Pero eso ya lo sabes —dice con ojos vehementes, sinceros.

—¿Así que nunca sales por ahí con tus… —miro alrededor inquieta para comprobar que nadie puede oírnos—… sumisas?

—A veces. Pero eso no son citas. De compras, ya sabes.

Encoge los hombros sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Ah, o sea que solo en el cuarto de juegos… su cuarto rojo del dolor y su apartamento. No sé qué sentir ante eso.

—Solo contigo, Kagome —susurra.

Yo enrojezco y me miro los dedos. A su manera, le importo.

—Este amigo tuyo parece más un fotógrafo de paisajes que de retratos. Vamos a ver.

Me tiende la mano y yo la acepto.

Damos una vuelta, vemos varias obras más, y me fijo en una pareja que me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa enorme, como si me conocieran. Debe de ser porque estoy con Inuyasha, pero el chico me mira con total descaro. Es extraño.

Damos la vuelta a la esquina y entonces veo por qué la gente me ha estado mirando de esa forma tan rara. En la pared del fondo hay colgados siete enormes retratos… míos.

Empalidezco de golpe y me los quedo mirando atónita, estupefacta. Yo: haciendo pucheros, riendo, frunciendo el ceño, seria, risueña. Son todos primeros planos enormes, todos en blanco y negro.

¡Vaya! Recuerdo a Koga trajinando por ahí con la cámara cuando vino a verme un par de veces, y cuando había ido con él para hacer de chófer y de ayudante. Yo creía que eran simples instantáneas. No fotos ingenuamente robadas.

Petrificado, Inuyasha mira fijamente todas las fotografías, una por una.

—Por lo visto no soy el único —musita en tono enigmático, con los labios apretados.

Creo que está enfadado.

—Perdona —dice, y su centelleante mirada gris me deja paralizada momentáneamente.

Se da la vuelta y se dirige al mostrador de recepción.

¿Qué le pasa ahora? Anonadada, le veo charlar animadamente con la señorita de cabello rojo. Saca la cartera y entrega una tarjeta de crédito.

Dios mío. Debe de haber comprado una de las fotografías.

—Hola, tú eres la musa. Son unas fotos fantásticas.

Es un chico con una melena rubia y brillante, que me sobresalta. Noto una mano en el codo: es Inuyasha, ha vuelto.

—Eres un tipo con suerte.

El melenas rubio sonríe a Inuyasha, que le mira con frialdad.

—Pues sí —masculla de mal humor, y me lleva aparte.

—¿Acabas de comprar una de estas?

—¿Una de estas? —replica, sin dejar de mirarlas.

—¿Has comprado más de una?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Las he comprado todas, Kagome. No quiero que un desconocido se te coma con los ojos en la intimidad de su casa.

Mi primera reacción es reírme.

—¿Prefieres ser tú? —inquiero.

Se me queda mirando. Mi audacia le ha cogido desprevenido, creo, pero intenta disimular que le hace gracia.

—Francamente, sí.

—Pervertido —le digo, y me muerdo el labio inferior para no sonreír.

Se queda con la boca abierta; ahora es obvio que esto le divierte. Se rasca la barbilla, pensativo.

—Eso no puedo negarlo, Kagome.

Mueve la cabeza con una mirada más dulce, risueña.

—Me gustaría hablarlo contigo luego, pero he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Suspira, y su expresión se ensombrece al mirarme.

—Lo que me gustaría hacerle a esa lengua tan viperina.

Jadeo, sé muy bien a qué se refiere.

—Eres muy grosero.

Intento parecer escandalizada y lo consigo. ¿Es que no conoce límites?

Me sonríe con ironía, y después tuerce el gesto.

—Se te ve muy relajada en esas fotos, Kagome. Yo no suelo verte así.

¿Qué? ¡Vaya! Cambio de tema —sin la menor lógica— de las bromas a la seriedad.

Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada. Me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, e inspiro profundamente al sentir el tacto de sus dedos.

—Yo quiero que te relajes conmigo —susurra.

Ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de broma.

Vuelvo a sentir un aleteo de felicidad interior. Pero ¿cómo puede ser esto? Creo que tenemos problemas.

—Si quieres eso, tienes que dejar de intimidarme —replico.

—Tú tienes que aprender a expresarte y a decirme cómo te sientes —replica a su vez con los ojos centelleantes.

Suspiro.

—Inuyasha, tú me querías sumisa. Ahí está el problema. En la definición de sumisa… me lo dijiste una vez en un correo electrónico. —Hago una pausa para tratar de recordar las palabras—. Me parece que los sinónimos eran, y cito: _«obediente, complaciente, humilde, pasiva, resignada, paciente, dócil, contenida»_. No debía mirarte. Ni hablarte a menos que me dieras permiso. ¿Qué esperabas? —digo entre dientes.

Continúo, y él frunce aún más el ceño.

—Estar contigo es muy desconcertante. No quieres que te desafíe, pero después te gusta mi _«lengua viperina»_. Exiges obediencia, menos cuando no la quieres, para así poder castigarme. Cuando estoy contigo nunca sé a qué atenerme, sencillamente.

Entorna los ojos.

—Bien expresado, señorita Higurashi, como siempre. —Su voz es gélida—. Venga, vamos a comer.

—Solo hace media hora que hemos llegado.

—Ya has visto las fotos, ya has hablado con el chico.

—Se llama Koga.

—Has hablado con Koga… ese hombre que la última vez que le vi intentaba meterte la lengua en la boca a la fuerza cuando estabas borracha y mareada —gruñe.

—Él nunca me ha pegado —le replico.

Inuyasha me mira enfadado, la ira saliéndole por todos los poros.

—Esto es un golpe bajo, Kagome —me susurra, amenazante.

Me pongo pálida, e Inuyasha, crispado de rabia apenas contenida, se pasa las manos por el pelo. Le sostengo la mirada.

—Te llevo a comer algo. Parece que estés a punto de desmayarte. Busca a ese chico y despídete.

—¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más, por favor?

—No. Ve… ahora… a despedirte.

Me hierve la sangre y le miro fijamente. Señor Maldito Obseso del Control. La ira es buena. La ira es mejor que los lloriqueos.

Desvío la mirada despacio y recorro la sala en busca de Koga. Está hablando con un grupo de chicas. Camino hacia él y me alejo de Cincuenta.

¿Solo porque me ha acompañado hasta aquí tengo que hacer lo que me diga? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

Las jóvenes están embebidas en la conversación de Koga, en todas y cada una de sus palabras. Una de ellas reprime un gritito cuando me acerco, sin duda me reconoce de los retratos.

—Koga.

—Kagome. Perdonadme, chicas.

Koga les sonríe y me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros. En cierto sentido tiene gracia: Koga, siempre tan tranquilo y discreto, impresionando a las damas.

—Pareces enfadada —dice.

—Tengo que irme —musito ofuscada.

—Acabas de llegar.

—Ya lo sé, pero Inuyasha tiene que volver. Las fotos son fantásticas, Koga… eres muy bueno.

Él sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Me ha encantado verte.

Me da un abrazo enorme, me coge en volandas y me da una vuelta, de manera que veo a Inuyasha al fondo de la galería. Pone mala cara, y me doy cuenta de que es porque estoy en brazos de Koga. Así que, con un movimiento perfectamente calculado, le echo los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Me parece que Inuyasha está a punto de tener un ataque. Se le oscurecen los ojos hasta un punto bastante siniestro, y se acerca muy despacio hacia nosotros.

—Gracias por avisarme de lo de mis retratos —mascullo.

—Hostia. Lo siento, Kagome. Debería habértelo dicho. ¿Te gustan?

Su pregunta me deja momentáneamente desconcertada.

—Mmm… no lo sé —contesto con franqueza.

—Bueno, están todos vendidos, así que a alguien le gustan. ¿A que es fantástico? Eres una chica de póster.

Y me abraza más fuerte. Cuando Inuyasha llega me fulmina con la mirada, aunque por suerte Koga no le ve.

Koga me suelta.

—No seas tan cara de ver, Kagome. Ah, señor Taisho, buenas noches.

—Señor Rodríguez, realmente impresionante. Lo siento pero no podemos quedarnos, hemos de volver a Seattle —dice Inuyasha con educada frialdad, enfatizando sutilmente el plural mientras me coge de la mano—. ¿Kagome?

—Adiós, Koga. Felicidades otra vez.

Le doy un beso fugaz en la mejilla y, sin que apenas me dé cuenta, Inuyasha me saca a rastras del edificio. Sé que arde de rabia en silencio, pero yo también.

Echa un vistazo arriba y abajo de la calle; luego, de pronto, se dirige hacia la izquierda y me lleva hasta un callejón silencioso, y me empuja bruscamente contra la pared. Me sujeta la cara entre las manos, obligándome a alzar la vista hacia sus ojos fervientes y decididos.

Yo jadeo y su boca se abate sobre la mía. Me besa con violencia. Nuestros dientes chocan un segundo y luego me mete la lengua entre los labios.

El deseo estalla en todo mi cuerpo como en el Cuatro de Julio, y respondo a sus besos con idéntico ardor, entrelazo las manos en su pelo y tiro de él con fuerza.

Él gruñe, y ese sonido sordo y sexy del fondo de su garganta reverbera en mi interior, Inuyasha desliza la mano por mi cuerpo, hasta la parte de arriba del muslo, y sus dedos hurgan en mi piel a través del vestido morado.

Yo vierto toda la angustia y el desengaño de los últimos días en nuestro beso, le ato a mí… y en ese momento de pasión ciega, me doy cuenta de que él hace lo mismo, de que siente lo mismo.

Inuyasha interrumpe el beso, jadeante. Sus ojos hierven de deseo, encendiendo la sangre ya ardiente que palpita por todo mi cuerpo. Tengo la boca entreabierta e intento recuperar un aire precioso, hacer que vuelva a mis pulmones.

—Tú… eres… mía —gruñe, enfatizando cada palabra. Me aparta de un empujón y se dobla con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como si hubiera corrido una maratón—. Por Dios santo, Kagome.

Yo me apoyo en la pared jadeando e intento controlar la desatada reacción de mi cuerpo, trato de recuperar el equilibrio.

—Lo siento —balbuceo en cuanto recobro el aliento.

—Más te vale. Sé lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Deseas al fotógrafo, Kagome? Es evidente que él siente algo por ti.

Muevo la cabeza con aire culpable.

—No. Solo es un amigo.

—Durante toda mi vida adulta he intentado evitar cualquier tipo de emoción intensa. Y sin embargo tú… tú me provocas sentimientos que me son totalmente ajenos. Es muy… —arruga la frente, buscando la palabra—… perturbador. A mí me gusta el control, Kagome, y contigo eso… —se incorpora, me mira intensamente—… simplemente se evapora.

Hace un gesto vago con la mano, luego se la pasa por el pelo y respira profundamente. Me coge la mano.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar, y tú tienes que comer.

Continuara...*


	3. Chapter 3

2

Me lleva a un restaurante pequeño e íntimo.

—Habrá que conformarse con este sitio —refunfuña Inuyasha—. Tenemos poco tiempo.

A mí el local me parece bien. Sillas de madera, manteles de lino y paredes del mismo color que el cuarto de juegos de Inuyasha —rojo sangre intenso—, con espejitos dorados colocados arbitrariamente, velas blancas y jarroncitos con rosas blancas. Ella Fitzgerald se oye bajito de fondo, cantándole a esa cosa llamada amor. Es muy romántico.

El camarero nos conduce a una mesa para dos en un pequeño reservado, y yo me siento, con aprensión, preguntándome qué va a decir.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le dice Inuyasha al camarero cuando nos sentamos—, así que los dos tomaremos un solomillo al punto, con salsa bearnesa si tienen, con patatas fritas y verduras, lo que tenga el chef; y tráigame la carta de vinos.

—Ahora mismo, señor.

El camarero, sorprendido por la fría y tranquila eficiencia de Inuyasha, desaparece.

Inuyasha pone su BlackBerry sobre la mesa. Madre mía, ¿es que no puedo escoger?

—¿Y si a mí no me gusta el solomillo?

Suspira.

—No empieces, Kagome.

—No soy una niña pequeña, Inuyasha.

—Pues deja de actuar como si lo fueras.

Es como si me hubiera abofeteado. Le miro y pestañeo. De modo que será así, una conversación agitada, tensa, aunque en un escenario muy romántico, pero sin flores ni corazones, eso seguro.

—¿Soy una cría porque no me gusta el solomillo? —murmuro, intentando ocultar que estoy dolida.

—Por ponerme celoso aposta. Es infantil hacer eso. ¿Tan poco te importan los sentimientos de tu amigo como para manipularle de esa manera?

Inuyasha aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una fina línea, y frunce el ceño mientras el camarero vuelve con la carta de vinos.

Me ruborizo. No había pensado en eso. Pobre Koga… Desde luego, no quiero darle esperanzas. De repente me siento avergonzada. Inuyasha tiene parte de razón: fue muy desconsiderado hacer eso. Examina la carta de vinos.

—¿Te gustaría escoger el vino? —pregunta y arquea las cejas, expectante, es la arrogancia personificada.

Sabe que no entiendo nada de vinos.

—Escoge tú —contesto, hosca pero escarmentada.

—Dos copas de Shiraz del valle de Barossa, por favor.

—Esto… ese vino solo lo servimos por botella, señor.

—Pues una botella —espeta Inuyasha.

—Señor —se retira dócilmente, y no le culpo por ello.

Miro ceñuda a Cincuenta. ¿Qué le carcome? Ah, probablemente sea yo, y en algún lugar de lo más profundo de mi mente, la diosa que llevo dentro se alza somnolienta y sonríe. Ha estado durmiendo una temporada.

—Estás muy arisco.

Me mira impasible.

—Me pregunto por qué será.

—Bueno, está bien establecer el tono para una charla íntima y sincera sobre el futuro, ¿no te parece?

Le sonrío con dulzura.

Aprieta la boca dibujando una línea firme, pero luego, casi de mala gana, sus labios se curvan hacia arriba y sé que está intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dice.

—Disculpas aceptadas, y me complace informarte de que no he decidido convertirme en vegetariana desde la última vez que comimos.

—Eso es discutible, dado que esa fue la última vez que comiste.

—Ahí esta otra vez esa palabra: «discutible».

—Discutible —dice con buen humor, y su mirada se suaviza. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y vuelve a ponerse serio—. Kagome, la última vez que hablamos me dejaste. Estoy un poco nervioso. Te he dicho que quiero que vuelvas, y tú has dicho… nada.

Tiene una mirada intensa y expectante, y un candor que me desarma totalmente. ¿Qué demonios digo a eso?

—Te he extrañado… te he extrañado realmente, Inuyasha. Estos últimos días han sido… difíciles.

Trago saliva, y siento crecer un nudo en la garganta al recordar mi desesperada angustia desde que le dejé.

Esta última semana ha sido la peor de mi vida, un dolor casi indescriptible. No se puede comparar con nada. Pero la realidad me golpea y me devuelve a mi sitio.

—No ha cambiado nada. Yo no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea —digo, forzando a las palabras a pasar a través del nudo de mi garganta.

—Tú eres lo que yo quiero que seas —dice en voz baja y enfática.

—No, Inuyasha, no lo soy.

—Estás enfadada por lo que pasó la última vez. Me porté como un idiota. Y tú… tú también. ¿Por qué no usaste la palabra de seguridad, Kagome?

Su tono ha cambiado, ahora es acusador.

¿Qué? Vaya… cambio de rumbo.

—Contéstame.

—No lo sé. Estaba abrumada. Intenté ser lo que tú querías que fuera, intenté soportar el dolor, y se me fue de la cabeza. ¿Sabes…?, lo olvidé —susurro, avergonzada, y encojo los hombros a modo de disculpa.

Quizá podríamos habernos evitado todo este drama.

—¡Lo olvidaste! —me suelta horrorizado, se agarra a los lados de la mesa y me mira fijamente.

Yo me marchito bajo esa mirada. ¡Maldita sea! Vuelve a estar furioso. La diosa que llevo dentro también me observa. ¿Ves dónde te has metido tú solita?

—¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? —dice ahora en voz baja—. ¿Podré confiar alguna vez?

Llega el camarero con nuestro vino y nosotros seguimos mirándonos, ojos azules a grises. Ambos llenos de reproches no expresados, mientras el camarero saca el corcho con innecesaria ceremonia y sirve un poco de vino en la copa de Inuyasha. Automáticamente, Inuyasha la coge y bebe un sorbo.

—Está bien —dice cortante.

El camarero nos llena las copas con cuidado, deja la botella en la mesa y se retira a toda prisa. Inuyasha no ha apartado la vista de mí en todo el rato. Yo soy la primera en rendirme, rompo el contacto visual, levanto mi copa y bebo un buen trago. Sin saborearlo apenas.

—Lo siento —murmuro.

De pronto me siento estúpida. Le dejé porque creía que éramos incompatibles, pero ¿me está diciendo que podría haberle parado?

—¿Qué sientes?

—No haber usado la palabra de seguridad.

Él cierra los ojos, parece aliviado.

—Podríamos habernos evitado todo este sufrimiento —musita.

—Parece que tú estás bien.

Más que bien. Pareces tú.

—Las apariencias engañan —dice en voz baja—. Estoy de todo menos bien. Tengo la sensación de que el sol se ha puesto y no ha salido durante cinco días, Kagome. Vivo en una noche perpetua.

Me quita la respiración oír que lo reconoce. Oh, Dios, como yo.

—Me dijiste que nunca te irías, pero en cuanto la cosa se pone dura, coges la puerta y te vas.

—¿Cuándo dije que nunca me iría?

—En sueños. Creo que fue la cosa más reconfortante que he oído en mucho tiempo, Kagome. Y me sentí relajado.

Se me encoge el corazón y cojo la copa de vino.

—Dijiste que me querías —susurra—. ¿Eso pertenece ya al pasado? —dice en voz baja, cargada de ansiedad.

—No, Inuyasha, no.

Se le ve tan vulnerable al exhalar…

—Bien —murmura.

Esa revelación me deja atónita. Ha cambiado de opinión. Antes, cuando le decía que le quería, se quedaba horrorizado. El camarero vuelve. Nos coloca rápidamente los platos delante y se esfuma de inmediato.

Dios mío. Comida.

—Come —ordena Inuyasha.

En el fondo estoy hambrienta, pero ahora mismo tengo un nudo en el estómago. Estar sentada frente al único hombre al que he amado en mi vida, hablando de nuestro incierto futuro, no favorece un apetito saludable. Miro mi comida con recelo.

—Que Dios me ayude, Kagome; si no comes, te tumbaré encima de mis rodillas aquí en este restaurante, y no tendrá nada que ver con mi gratificación sexual. ¡Come!

No te sulfures, Taisho. Mi subconsciente me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Ella está totalmente de acuerdo con Cincuenta Sombras.

—Vale, comeré. Calma los picores de tu mano suelta, por favor.

Él no sonríe y sigue observándome. Yo cojo de mala gana el cuchillo y el tenedor y corto el solomillo. Oh, está tan bueno que se deshace en la boca. Tengo hambre, hambre de verdad. Mastico y él se relaja de forma evidente.

Cenamos en silencio. La música ha cambiado. Se oye de fondo una suave voz de mujer, y sus palabras son el eco de mis pensamientos: D_esde que él entró en mi vida, ya nunca seré la misma._

Miro a Cincuenta. Está comiendo y mirándome. Hambre, anhelo, ansiedad, combinados en una mirada ardiente.

—¿Sabes quién canta? —pregunto, intentando mantener una conversación normal.

Inuyasha se para y escucha.

—No… pero sea quien sea es buena.

—A mí también me gusta.

Finalmente, esboza su enigmática sonrisa privada. ¿Qué está planeando?

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Él menea la cabeza.

—Come —dice gentilmente.

Me he comido la mitad del plato. No puedo más. ¿Cómo podría negociarlo?

—No puedo más. ¿He comido bastante para el señor?

Él me observa impasible sin contestar, y consulta su reloj.

—De verdad que estoy llena —añado, y bebo un sorbo del delicioso vino.

—Hemos de irnos enseguida. Taylor está aquí, y mañana tienes que levantarte pronto para ir a trabajar.

—Tú también.

—Yo funciono habiendo dormido mucho menos que tú, Kagome. Al menos has comido algo.

—¿Volveremos con el Charlie Tango?

—No, creo me tome una copa. Taylor nos recogerá. Además, así al menos te tendré en el coche para mí solo durante unas horas. ¿Qué podemos hacer aparte de hablar?

Oh, ese es su plan.

Inuyasha llama al camarero para pedirle la cuenta, luego coge su BlackBerry y hace una llamada.

—Estamos en Le Picotin, Tercera Avenida Sudoeste.

Y cuelga. Sigue siendo muy cortante por teléfono.

—Eres muy cortante con Taylor; de hecho, con la mayoría de la gente.

—Simplemente voy directo al grano, Kagome.

—Esta noche no has ido al grano. No ha cambiado nada, Inuyasha.

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

—Esto empezó con una proposición.

—Una proposición diferente.

Vuelve el camarero, e Inuyasha le entrega su tarjeta de crédito sin mirar la cuenta. Me analiza con la mirada mientras el camarero pasa la tarjeta. Su teléfono vibra una vez, y él lo observa detenidamente.

¿Tiene una proposición? ¿Y ahora qué? Me vienen a la mente un par de posibilidades: un secuestro, trabajar para él. No, nada tiene sentido. Inuyasha acaba de pagar.

—Vamos. Taylor está fuera.

Nos levantamos y me coge la mano.

—No quiero perderte, Kagome.

Me besa los nudillos con cariño, y la caricia de sus labios en mi piel reverbera en todo mi cuerpo.

El Audi espera fuera. Inuyasha me abre la puerta. Subo y me hundo en la piel suntuosa. Él se dirige al asiento del conductor, Taylor sale del coche y hablan un momento. Eso no es habitual en ellos. Estoy intrigada. ¿De qué hablan? Al cabo de un momento suben los dos y observo a Inuyasha, que luce su expresión impasible y mira al frente.

Me concedo un momento para examinar su perfil: nariz recta, labios carnosos y perfilados, el pelo que le cae deliciosamente sobre la frente. Seguro que este hombre divino no es para mí.

Una música suave inunda la parte de atrás del coche, una espectacular pieza orquestal que no conozco, y Taylor se incorpora al escaso tráfico en dirección a la interestata Seattle.

Inuyasha se gira para mirarme.

—Como iba diciendo, Kagome, tengo que hacerte una proposición.

Miro de reojo a Taylor, nerviosa.

—Taylor no te oye —asegura Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo?

—Taylor —le llama Inuyasha.

Taylor no contesta. Vuelve a llamarle, y sigue sin responder. Inuyasha se inclina y le da un golpecito en el hombro. Taylor se quita un tapón del oído que yo no había visto.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Gracias, Taylor. No pasa nada; sigue escuchando.

—Señor.

—¿Estás contenta? Está escuchando su iPod. Puccini. Olvida que está presente. Como yo.

—¿Tú le has pedido expresamente que lo hiciera?

—Sí.

Ah.

—Vale. ¿Tu propuesta?

De repente, Inuyasha adopta una actitud decidida y profesional. Dios… Vamos a negociar un pacto. Yo escucho atentamente.

—Primero, deja que te pregunte una cosa. ¿Tú quieres una relación vainilla convencional y sosa, sin sexo pervertido ni nada?

Me quedo con la boca abierta.

—¿Sexo pervertido? —levanto la voz.

—Sexo pervertido.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

Miro nerviosa a Taylor.

—Bueno, pues sí. Contesta —dice tranquilamente.

Me ruborizo. La diosa que llevo dentro está ahora inclinada de rodillas ante mí, con las manos unidas en un gesto de súplica.

—A mí me gusta tu perversión sexual —susurro.

—Eso pensaba. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?

No poder tocarte. Que disfrutes con mi dolor, los azotes con el cinturón…

—La amenaza de un castigo cruel e inusual.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Bueno, tienes todas esas varas y fustas y esas cosas en tu cuarto de juegos, que me dan un miedo espantoso. No quiero que uses eso conmigo.

—Vale, o sea que nada de fustas ni varas… ni tampoco cinturones —dice sardónico.

Yo le observo desconcertada.

—¿Estás intentando redefinir los límites de la dureza?

—En absoluto. Solo intento entenderte, tener una idea más clara de lo que te gusta o no.

—Fundamentalmente, Inuyasha, lo que me cuesta más aceptar es que disfrutes haciéndome daño. Y pensar que lo harás porque he traspasado determinada línea arbitraria.

—Pero no es arbitraria, hay una lista de normas escritas.

—Yo no quiero una lista de normas.

—¿Ninguna?

—Nada de normas.

Niego con la cabeza, pero estoy muy asustada. ¿Qué pretende con esto?

—Pero ¿no te importa si te doy unos azotes?

—¿Unos azotes con qué?

—Con esto.

Levanta la mano.

Me siento avergonzada e incómoda.

—No, la verdad es que no. Sobre todo con esas bolas de plata…

Gracias a Dios que está oscuro; al recordar aquella noche me arde la cara y se me quiebra la voz. Sí… hazlo otra vez.

Él me sonríe.

—Sí, aquello estuvo bien.

—Más que bien —musito.

—O sea que eres capaz de soportar cierto grado de dolor.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sí, supongo.

¿Qué pretende con todo esto? Mi nivel de ansiedad ha subido varios grados en la escala de Richter.

Él se acaricia el mentón, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Kagome, quiero volver a empezar. Pasar por la fase vainilla y luego, cuando confíes más en mí y yo confíe en que tú serás sincera y te comunicarás conmigo, quizá podamos ir a más y hacer algunas de las cosas que a mí me gusta hacer.

Yo le miro con la boca abierta y la mente totalmente en blanco, como un ordenador que se ha quedado colgado. Creo que está angustiado, pero no puedo verle bien, porque estamos sumidos en la noche de Oregón. Y al final se me ocurre… eso es.

Él desea la luz, pero ¿puedo pedirle que haga esto por mí? ¿Y es que acaso a mí no me gusta la oscuridad? Cierta oscuridad, en ciertos momentos. Recuerdos de la noche de Thomas Tallis vagan sugerentes por mi mente.

—¿Y los castigos?

—Nada de castigos —Niega con la cabeza—. Ni uno.

—¿Y las normas?

—Nada de normas.

—¿Ninguna? Pero tú necesitas ciertas cosas.

—Te necesito más a ti, Kagome. Estos últimos días han sido infernales. Todos mis instintos me dicen que te deje marchar, que no te merezco.

»Esas fotos que te hizo ese chico… comprendo cómo te ve. Estás tan guapa y se te ve tan relajada… No es que ahora no estés preciosa, pero estás aquí sentada y veo tu dolor. Es duro saber que he sido yo quien te ha hecho sentir así.

»Pero yo soy un hombre egoísta. Te deseé desde que apareciste en mi despacho. Eres exquisita, sincera, cálida, fuerte, lista, seductoramente inocente; la lista es infinita. Me tienes cautivado. Te deseo, e imaginar que te posea otro es como si un cuchillo hurgara en mi alma oscura.

Se me seca la boca. Dios… Si esto no es una declaración de amor, no sé qué es. Y las palabras surgen a borbotones de mi boca, como de una presa que revienta.

—Inuyasha, ¿por qué piensas que tienes un alma oscura? Yo nunca lo diría. Triste quizá, pero eres un buen hombre. Lo noto… eres generoso, eres amable, y nunca me has mentido. Y yo no lo he intentado realmente en serio.

»El sábado pasado fue una terrible conmoción para todo mi ser. Fue como si sonara la alarma y despertara: me di cuenta de que hasta entonces tú habías sido condescendiente conmigo y de que yo no podía ser la persona que tú querías que fuera. Luego, después de marcharme, caí en la cuenta de que el daño que me habías infligido no era tan malo como el dolor de perderte. Yo quiero complacerte, pero es duro.

—Tú me complaces siempre —susurra—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—Nunca sé qué estás pensando. A veces te cierras tanto… como una isla. Me intimidas. Por eso me callo. No sé de qué humor vas a estar. Pasas del negro al blanco y de nuevo al negro en una fracción de segundo. Eso me confunde, y no me dejas tocarte, y yo tengo un inmenso deseo de demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

Él me mira en la oscuridad y parpadea, con recelo creo, y ya no soy capaz de contenerme más. Me desabrocho el cinturón y me coloco en su regazo, por sorpresa, y le cojo la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Te quiero, Inuyasha Taisho. Y tú estás dispuesto a hacer todo esto por mí. Soy yo quien no lo merece, y lo único que lamento es no poder hacer todas esas cosas por ti. A lo mejor, con el tiempo… pero sí, acepto tu proposición. ¿Dónde firmo?

Él desliza sus brazos a mi alrededor y me estrecha contra sí.

—Oh, Kagome —gime, y hunde la nariz en mi cabello.

Permanecemos sentados, abrazándonos mutuamente, escuchando la música del coche… una pieza de piano relajante… reflejo de nuestros sentimientos, la dulce calma después de la tormenta. Me acurruco en sus brazos, apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Que me toques es un límite infranqueable para mí, Kagome —murmura.

—Lo sé. Me gustaría entender por qué.

Al cabo de un momento, suspira y dice en voz baja:

—Tuve una infancia espantosa. Uno de los chulos de la puta adicta al crack… —Se le quiebra la voz, y su cuerpo se tensa al recordar algún terror inimaginable—. No puedo recordar aquello —susurra, estremeciéndose.

De pronto se me encoge el corazón al recordar esas horribles marcas de quemaduras que tiene en la piel. Oh, Inuyasha. Me abrazo a su cuello con más fuerza.

—¿Te maltrataba? ¿Tu madre? —le digo con voz queda y preñada de lágrimas.

—No, que yo recuerde. No se ocupaba de mí. No me protegía de su chulo. —Resopla—. Creo que era yo quien la cuidaba a ella. Cuando al final consiguió matarse, pasaron cuatro días hasta que alguien avisó y nos encontraron… eso lo recuerdo.

No puedo evitar un gemido de horror. Cielo santo… Siento la bilis subirme a la garganta.

—Eso es espantoso, terrible —susurro.

—Cincuenta sombras —murmura.

Aprieto los labios contra su cuello, buscando y ofreciendo consuelo, mientras imagino a un crío de ojos dorados, sucio y solo, junto al cuerpo de su madre muerta.

Oh, Inuyasha. Aspiro su aroma. Huele divinamente, es mi fragancia favorita en el mundo entero. Él tensa los brazos a mi alrededor y besa mi cabello, y yo me quedo sentada y envuelta en su abrazo mientras Taylor nos conduce a través de la noche.

Cuando me despierto, estamos cruzando Seattle.

—Eh —dice Inuyasha en voz baja.

—Perdona —balbuceo mientras me incorporo, parpadeo y me desperezo, aún en sus brazos, sobre su regazo.

—Estaría eternamente mirando cómo duermes, Kagome.

—¿He dicho algo?

—No. Casi hemos llegado a tu casa.

—Oh, ¿no vamos a la tuya?

—No.

Enderezo la espalda y le miro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mañanas tienes que trabajar.

—Oh —digo con un mohín.

—¿Por qué, tenías algo en mente?

Me ruborizo.

—Bueno, puede…

Se echa a reír.

—Kagome, no pienso volver a tocarte, no hasta que me lo supliques.

—¡Qué!

—Así empezarás a comunicarte conmigo. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, tendrás que decirme exactamente qué quieres, con todo detalle.

—Oh.

Me aparta de su regazo en cuanto Taylor aparca delante de mi apartamento. Inuyasha baja de un salto y me abre la puerta del coche.

—Tengo una cosa para ti.

Se dirige a la parte de atrás del coche, abre el maletero y saca un gran paquete de regalo. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Ábrelo cuando estés dentro.

—¿No vas a pasar?

—No, Kagome.

—¿Y cuándo te veré?

—Mañana.

—Mi jefe quiere que salga a tomar una copa con él mañana.

Inuyasha endurece el gesto.

—¿Eso quiere?

Su voz está impregnada de una amenaza latente.

—Para celebrar mi primera semana —añado enseguida.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo sé.

—Podría pasar a recogerte por allí.

—Vale… Te mandaré un correo o un mensaje.

—Bien.

Me acompaña hasta la entrada del vestíbulo y espera mientras saco las llaves del bolso. Cuando abro la puerta, se inclina, me coge la barbilla y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Deja la boca suspendida sobre la mía, cierra los ojos y dibuja un reguero de besos desde el rabillo de un ojo hasta la comisura de mi boca.

Siento que mis entrañas se abren y se derriten, y se me escapa un leve quejido.

—Hasta mañana —musita él.

—Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

Percibo el anhelo en mi voz.

Él sonríe.

—Entra —ordena.

Yo cruzo el vestíbulo cargada con el misterioso paquete.

—Hasta luego, nena —dice, luego se da la vuelta con su elegancia natural y vuelve al coche.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, abro la caja del regalo y descubro mi portátil MacBook Pro, la BlackBerry y otra caja rectangular. ¿Qué es esto? Desenvuelvo el papel de plata. Dentro hay un estuche de piel negra alargado.

Lo abro y es un iPad. Madre mía… un iPad. Sobre la pantalla hay una tarjeta blanca con un mensaje escrito a mano por Inuyasha:

_**Kagome… esto es para ti.**_

_**Sé lo que quieres oír.**_

_**La música que hay aquí lo dice por mí.**_

_**Inuyasha.**_

Tengo una recopilación grabada por Inuyasha Taisho en forma de iPad de última generación. Meneo la cabeza con disgusto por el despilfarro, pero en el fondo me encanta. Naraku tiene uno en la oficina, así que sé cómo funciona.

Lo enciendo y, cuando aparece la imagen del escritorio, reprimo un grito: una pequeña maqueta de planeador. Dios. Es el Blanik L23 que le regalé, montado en una peana de vidrio, sobre lo que creo que es el escritorio del estudio de Inuyasha. Me quedo boquiabierta.

¡Lo montó! Lo montó de verdad. Ahora recuerdo que lo mencionó en la nota de las flores. Me flaquean las piernas, y en este instante sé que ha pensado mucho en ese regalo.

Deslizo la flecha de la parte inferior de la pantalla para desbloquearla y vuelvo a ahogar un gemido. El fondo de pantalla es una foto de Inuyasha y de mí en el entoldado de la fiesta de mi graduación. Es la que publicó el Seattle Times. Inuyasha está tan guapo que no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. ¡Sí, y es mío!

Doy un golpecito con el dedo y la imagen de pantalla cambia, y aparecen varias nuevas. Una aplicación Kindle, iBooks, Words… lo que sea todo eso.

Por Dios. ¿La Biblioteca Británica? Pulso el icono y aparece un menú: COLECCIÓN HISTÓRICA. Me desplazo hacia abajo y selecciono NOVELAS DE LOS SIGLOS XVIII Y XIX.

Otro menú. Presiono en el título: EL AMERICANO DE HENRY JAMES. Se abre una nueva ventana, que me ofrece una copia del libro escaneada para lectura. Cielo santo… ¡es una primera edición, publicada en 1879, y la tengo en mi iPad! Me ha comprado la Biblioteca Británica, y solo he de darle a un botón.

Salgo rápidamente, sabiendo que soy capaz de perderme en esta aplicación eternamente.

Localizo una aplicación de _«buena alimentación»_ que hace que ponga los ojos en blanco y sonría al mismo tiempo, otra de noticias, una del tiempo, pero él en su nota hablaba de música.

Vuelvo a la pantalla principal, pulso el icono de iPod y aparece una lista de títulos. Voy pasando las canciones y la selección me hace sonreír. Thomas Tallis… me costará olvidarme de eso. Al fin y al cabo la oí dos veces, mientras me azotaba y me follaba.

_«Witchcraft.»_ Mi sonrisa se expande… bailando alrededor del gran salón. La pieza de Bach de Marcello… Oh, no, eso es demasiado triste para mi estado de ánimo actual.

Mmm. Jeff Buckley… sí, he oído hablar de él. Snow Patrol, mi grupo favorito, y una canción titulada _«Principles of Lust»_ de Enigma. Típico de Inuyasha. Sonrío. Otra llamada_ «Possession»_… oh, sí, muy Cincuenta Sombras. Y unas cuantas más que no conozco.

Selecciono una canción que me llama la atención, y le doy al play. Se titula _«Try»_ de Nelly Furtado. Ella empieza a cantar, y su voz es como un pañuelo de seda que se enrolla a mi alrededor y me envuelve. Me tumbo en la cama.

¿Esto significa que Inuyasha va a intentarlo? ¿Intentará esta relación nueva? Me embebo de la letra mirando al techo, intentando entender este giro.

Él me extrañó. Yo le extrañé. Debe de sentir algo por mí. . Este iPad, estas canciones, estas aplicaciones… lo nuestro le importa. Le importa de verdad. Mi corazón se llena de esperanza.

Termina la canción y tengo los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Rápidamente selecciono otra: «_The Scientist»_ de Coldplay, uno de los grupos preferidos de Sango. Conozco el tema, pero nunca he escuchado la letra de verdad. Cierro los ojos y dejo que las palabras me inunden y me invadan.

Empiezan a brotar las lágrimas. No puedo contenerlas. Si esto no es una disculpa, ¿qué es? Oh, Inuyasha.

¿O es una invitación? ¿Contestará a mis preguntas? ¿Estoy sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto? Probablemente, esté sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto.

Me enjugo las lágrimas. Tengo que mandarle un e-mail para darle las gracias. Salto de la cama para coger el cacharro.

Coldplay sigue sonando, mientras me siento en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. El Mac se enciende y me conecto.

**De: Kagome Higurashi**

**Fecha: 9 de junio de 2011 23:56**

**Para: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Asunto: IPAD**

**Me has hecho llorar otra vez.**

**Me encanta el iPad.**

**Me encantan las canciones.**

**Me encanta la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica.**

**Te quiero.**

**Gracias.**

**Buenas noches.**

**Kagome xx**

**De: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:03**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Asunto: iPad**

**Me encanta que te guste. Yo también me he comprado uno.**

**Ahora, si estuviera allí, te secaría las lágrimas a besos.**

**Pero no estoy… así que vete a dormir.**

**Inuyasha Taisho**

**Presidente de Taisho Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Su respuesta me hace sonreír… siempre tan dominante, siempre tan Inuyasha. ¿Esto cambiará, también? Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que espero que no. Me gusta tal cual es —autoritario—, mientras yo pueda enfrentarme sin miedo al castigo.

**De: Kagome Higurashi**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:07**

**Para: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Asunto: Señor Gruñón**

**Suenas igual de dominante que siempre, posiblemente tenso y probablemente malhumorado, señor Taisho.**

**Yo sé algo que podría aliviar eso. Pero es verdad que no estás aquí… no me dejarías quedarme y esperas que te suplique…**

**Sueña con ello, señor.**

**Kagome xx**

**P.D.: Veo que también has incluido la versión de Stalker's Anthem de «Every Breath You Take». Disfruto mucho de tu sentido del humor, pero ¿lo sabe el doctor Flynn?**

**De: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:10**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Asunto: Tranquilidad tipo zen**

**Mi queridísima señorita Higurashi:**

**En las relaciones vainilla también hay azotes, ¿sabes? Normalmente consentidos y en un contexto sexual… pero yo estaría muy contento de hacer una excepción con usted.**

**Te tranquilizará saber que el doctor Flynn también disfruta con mi sentido del humor.**

**Ahora, por favor, vete a dormir; si no, mañana no servirás para nada.**

**Por cierto… suplicarás, créeme. Y lo estoy deseando.**

**Inuyasha Taisho**

**Presidente tenso de Taisho Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

**De: Kagome Higurashi**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:12**

**Para: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Asunto: Buenas noches, dulces sueños**

**Bueno, ya que lo has pedido con tanta amabilidad, y como me encanta tu deliciosa amenaza, me acurrucaré con el iPad que me has dado con tanto cariño y me quedaré dormida ojeando la Biblioteca Británica, escuchando la música que habla por ti.**

**K xxx**

**De: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 00:15**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Asunto: Una petición más**

**Sueña conmigo.**

**x**

**Inuyasha Taisho**

**Presidente de Taisho Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

¿Soñar contigo, Inuyasha Taisho? Siempre.

Me pongo rápidamente el pijama, me cepillo los dientes y me meto en la cama. Me pongo los auriculares, saco el globo deshinchado del Charlie Tango de debajo de la almohada y me abrazo a él.

Estoy radiante de alegría, y mi boca entreabierta dibuja una sonrisa enorme y bobalicona. Cómo cambia todo en un día. ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir?

José González empieza a cantar una melodía cadenciosa con un hipnótico acorde de guitarra, y me sumerjo lentamente en el sueño, maravillada de que el mundo se haya arreglado en una noche, y preguntándome vagamente si debería hacer una lista de temas para Inuyasha.

Continuara...*

Guest(1): ejejje me encanta que te halla gustado el capitulo :D gracias por dejar un reviews y lo siento si me demore mucho en actualizar. Saludos!

Guest(2): Hola... de nada, te prometí que lo publicaría n_n ya ves que cumplo mis promesas ;) ejejjejej Me alegra mucho que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior y lo siento, se que me demore mucho en actualizar, pero es que la universidad me consume mucho u.u Gomenazai. Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

3

Lo único bueno de estar sin coche es que, en el autobús que me lleva al trabajo, puedo enchufar los auriculares al iPad que llevo en el bolso y escuchar todas las maravillosas piezas que Inuyasha me ha grabado. Cuando llego a la oficina, tengo una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Naraku levanta los ojos hacia mí, atónito.

—Buenos días, Kagome. Estás… radiante.

Su comentario me sonroja. ¡Qué inapropiado!

—He dormido bien, gracias, Naraku. Buenos días.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Puedes leer esto por mí y redactarme los informes correspondientes para la hora de comer, por favor? —Me entrega cuatro manuscritos. Ante mi gesto de horror, añade—: Solo los primeros capítulos.

—Claro.

Sonrío aliviada, y él me responde con una gran sonrisa.

Conecto el ordenador para empezar a trabajar, mientras me termino el café con leche y me como un plátano. Hay un correo electrónico de Inuyasha.

**De: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:05**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Asunto: Ayúdame…**

**Espero que hayas desayunado.**

**Te eché en falta anoche.**

**Inuyasha Taisho**

**Presidente de Taisho Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

**De: Kagome Higurashi**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:33**

**Para: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Asunto: Libros viejos…**

**Estoy comiéndome un plátano mientras tecleo. Llevaba varios días sin desayunar, de manera que supone un paso adelante. Me encanta la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica… he empezado a releer Robinson Crusoe… y, naturalmente, te quiero.**

**Ahora déjame en paz: intento trabajar.**

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Ayudante de Naraku Hyde, editor de SIP**

**De: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:36**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Asunto: ¿Eso es lo único que has comido?**

**Puedes esforzarte más. Necesitarás energía para suplicar.**

**Inuyasha Taisho**

**Presidente de Taisho Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

**De: Kagome Higurashi**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:39**

**Para: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Asunto: Pesado**

**Señor Taisho, intento trabajar para ganarme la vida… y es usted quien suplicará.**

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Ayudante de Naraku Hyde, editor de SIP**

**De: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 08:36**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Asunto: ¡Vamos!**

**Vaya, señorita Higurashi, me encantan los desafíos…**

**Inuyasha Taisho**

**Presidente de Taisho Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Estoy sentada frente a la pantalla sonriendo como una idiota. Pero tengo que leer esos capítulos para Naraku y escribir informes sobre todos ellos. Coloco los manuscritos sobre mi mesa y empiezo.

* * *

A la hora de comer voy a la tienda a buscar un bocadillo de pastrami mientras escucho la lista de temas de mi iPad. El primero es de Nitin Sawhney, una pieza tradicional titulada «Homelands»… es buena.

El señor Taisho tiene un gusto musical ecléctico. Vuelvo hacia atrás y escucho una pieza clásica: «Fantasía sobre un tema de Thomas Tallis», de Ralph Vaughan Williams. Oh, Cincuenta tiene sentido del humor, y le quiero por eso. ¿Se me borrará esta estúpida sonrisa de la cara alguna vez?

La tarde pasa lentamente. En un momento de inactividad, decido escribirle un correo a Inuyasha.

**De: Kagome Higurashi**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 16:05**

**Para: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Asunto: Aburrida…**

**Estoy mano sobre mano.**

**¿Cómo estás?**

**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Ayudante de Naraku Hyde, editor de SIP**

**De: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 16:15**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Asunto: Tus manos**

**Deberías venir a trabajar conmigo.**

**No estarías mano sobre mano.**

**Estoy seguro de que yo podría darles mejor uso.**

**De hecho, se me ocurren varias opciones…**

**Yo estoy con fusiones y adquisiciones rutinarias.**

**Todo es muy árido.**

**Tus correos electrónicos en SIP se monitorizan.**

**Inuyasha Taisho**

**Presidente distraído de Taisho Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Oh, Dios. No tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe él? Observo la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, reviso rápidamente los e-mails que he enviado y los voy borrando.

A las cinco y media en punto, Naraku se acerca a mi mesa. Lleva un atuendo informal de viernes, es decir, unos tejanos y una camisa negra.

—¿Una copa, Kagome? Solemos ir a tomar una rápida al bar de enfrente.

—¿Solemos…? —pregunto, esperanzada.

—Sí, vamos casi todos… ¿vienes?

Por alguna razón desconocida, que no quiero analizar demasiado a fondo, me invade una sensación de alivio.

—Me encantaría. ¿Cómo se llama el bar?

—Fifty's.

—Me tomas el pelo.

Me mira extrañado.

—No. ¿Tiene algún significado para ti?

—No, perdona. Nos vemos ahora allí.

—¿Qué te apetecerá beber?

—Una cerveza, por favor.

—Muy bien.

Voy al baño y le mando un e-mail a Inuyasha desde la BlackBerry.

**De: Kagome Higurashi**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 17:36**

**Para: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Asunto: Encajarás perfectamente**

**Vamos a ir a un bar que se llama Fifty's.**

**Para mí esto es una mina inagotable de bromas y risas.**

**Tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme allí contigo, señor Taisho.**

**K x**

**De: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 17:38**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Asunto: Riesgos**

**Las minas son muy, muy peligrosas.**

**Inuyasha Taisho**

**Presidente de Taisho Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

**De: Kagome Higurashi**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 17:40**

**Para: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Asunto: ¿Riesgos?**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**De: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Fecha: 10 de junio de 2011 17:42**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Asunto: Simplemente…**

**Era un comentario, señorita Higurashi.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Más pronto que tarde, nena.**

**Inuyasha Taisho**

**Presidente de Taisho Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Me miro en el espejo. Cómo puede cambiar todo en un día. Tengo más color en las mejillas y me brillan los ojos. Es el efecto Inuyasha Taisho.

Discutir un poco con él por e-mail provoca eso en una chica. Sonrío ante mi imagen y me aliso la camisa azul claro… la que Taylor compró para mí. Llevo también mis vaqueros favoritos. La mayoría de las mujeres de la oficina llevan tejanos o faldas anchas. Tendré que invertir también en un par de faldas anchas. Puede que lo haga este fin de semana e ingrese el talón que Inuyasha me dio por Wanda, mi Escarabajo.

Cuando salgo del edificio, oigo que gritan mi nombre.

—¿Señorita Higurashi?

Me vuelvo, sorprendida, y una chica joven con la piel cenicienta se me acerca con cautela. Parece un fantasma… tan pálida y extrañamente inexpresiva.

—¿Señorita Kagome Higurashi? —repite, y sus facciones permanecen estáticas aunque esté hablando.

—¿Sí?

Se para en la acera y se me queda mirando como a un metro de distancia, y yo, totalmente inmóvil, le devuelvo la mirada.

¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunto.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—No… solo quería verte.

Habla con una voz muy baja, inquietante. Y tiene un pelo oscuro como el mío, que contrasta radicalmente con su piel blanca. Sus ojos son castaños, color whisky, pero inexpresivos. No hay la menor chispa de vida en ellos. La tristeza aparece grabada en su precioso y pálido rostro.

—Lo siento… pero estoy en desventaja —le digo educadamente, intentando ignorar el escalofrío de advertencia que me sube por la columna vertebral.

La miro de cerca, y tiene un aspecto raro, descuidado y desvalido. La ropa que lleva le va dos tallas grande, incluida la gabardina de marca.

Se echa a reír, con un sonido extraño y discordante que incrementa mi ansiedad.

—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —pregunta con tristeza.

Mi ansiedad se convierte en miedo.

—Perdona… ¿quién eres?

—¿Yo? No soy nadie.

Levanta un brazo para pasarse la mano por la cabellera que le llega hasta la cadera o mas abajo, y al hacerlo se le levanta la manga de la gabardina y se le ve un sucio vendaje alrededor de la muñeca.

Dios…

—Que tenga un buen día, señorita Higurashi.

Da media vuelta y sube andando la calle mientras yo me quedo clavada en el sitio. Veo cómo su delgada silueta desaparece de mi vista, perdiéndose entre los trabajadores que salen en masa de sus despachos.

¿De qué iba eso?

Confusa, cruzo la calle hasta el bar, intentando asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, mientras mi subconsciente levanta su fea cabeza y me dice entre dientes: Ella tiene algo que ver con Inuyasha.

El Fifty's es un bar impersonal y cavernoso, con banderines y pósters de béisbol colgados en las paredes. Naraku está en la barra con Kagura y Ayumi, la otra ayudante editorial, dos tipos de contabilidad y Momiji, de recepción, con sus característicos aros de plata.

—¡Hola, Kagome!

Naraku me pasa una botella de Bud.

—Salud… gracias —murmuro, afectada todavía por mi encuentro con la Chica Fantasma.

—Salud.

Chocamos las botellas y él sigue conversando con Kagura. Momiji me sonríe con simpatía.

—¿Cómo te ha ido tu primera semana? —pregunta.

—Bien, gracias. Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable.

—Hoy se te ve mucho más contenta.

—Es viernes —balbuceo enseguida—. ¿Y tú, tienes planes para el fin de semana?

Mi táctica de distracción patentada funciona, estoy salvada. Resulta que Momiji tiene seis hermanos y se va a Tacoma a una gran reunión familiar. Se muestra bastante locuaz y me doy cuenta de que no he hablado con ninguna mujer de mi edad desde que Sango se fue a Barbados.

Con aire distraído, me pregunto cómo estará Sango… y Miroku. Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle a Inuyasha si ha sabido algo de ellos. Ah, y Kohaku, el hermano de Sango, volverá el martes que viene, y se instalará en nuestro apartamento. No creo que a Inuyasha le guste demasiado eso. Mi encuentro de antes con la extraña Chica Fantasma va desapareciendo de mi mente.

Mientras charlo con Momiji, Kagura me pasa otra cerveza.

—Gracias —le sonrío.

Resulta muy fácil charlar con Momiji —se nota que le gusta hablar—, y me bebo una tercera cerveza sin darme cuenta, cortesía de uno de los chicos de contabilidad.

Cuando Kagura y Ayumi se van, Naraku se viene con Momiji y conmigo. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? Uno de los tipos de contabilidad se pone a hablar con Momiji.

—Kagome, ¿crees que tomaste una buena decisión viniendo a trabajar con nosotros?

Naraku habla en un tono suave y está un poco demasiado cerca. Pero he notado que tiene tendencia a hacer eso con todo el mundo, incluso en la oficina.

—Esta semana he estado muy a gusto, gracias, Naraku. Sí, creo que tomé la decisión correcta.

—Eres una chica muy lista, Kagome. Llegarás lejos.

Me ruborizo.

—Gracias —mascullo, porque no sé qué más decir.

—¿Vives lejos?

—En el barrio de Pike Market.

—No muy lejos de mi casa. —Sonriendo, se acerca aún más y se apoya en la barra, casi acorralándome—. ¿Tienes planes este fin de semana?

—Bueno… eh…

Le siento antes de verle. Es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera sintonizado con el hecho de su presencia. Se relaja y se despierta a la vez, una dualidad interior y rara… y noto esa extraña corriente eléctrica.

Inuyasha me pasa el brazo alrededor del hombro como una muestra de afecto aparentemente relajada, pero yo sé que no es así. Está reclamando un derecho, y en esta ocasión, es muy bien recibido. Me besa suavemente el pelo.

—Hola, nena —murmura.

Al sentir su brazo que me rodea no puedo evitar sentir alivio, y excitación. Me acerca hacia sí, y yo levanto la vista para mirarle mientras él observa a Naraku, impasible. Entonces se gira hacia mí y me dedica una media sonrisa fugaz, seguida de un beso rápido. Lleva una americana azul marino de raya diplomática, con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca desabrochada. Está para comérselo.

Naraku se aparta, incómodo.

—Naraku, este es Inuyasha —balbuceo en tono de disculpa. ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando?—. Inuyasha, Naraku.

—Yo soy el novio —dice Inuyasha con una sonrisita fría que no alcanza a sus ojos, mientras le estrecha la mano a Naraku.

Yo levanto la vista hacia mi jefe, que está evaluando mentalmente al magnífico espécimen varonil que tiene delante.

—Yo soy el jefe —replica Naraku, arrogante—. Kagome me habló de un ex novio.

Ay, Dios. No te conviene jugar a este juego con Cincuenta.

—Bueno, ya no soy un ex —responde Inuyasha tranquilamente—. Vamos, nena, hemos de irnos.

—Por favor, quedaos a tomar una copa con nosotros —dice Naraku con amabilidad.

No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Por qué resulta tan incómodo esto? Miro de reojo a Momiji, que, naturalmente, contempla a Inuyasha con la boca abierta y franco deleite carnal. ¿Cuándo dejará de preocuparme el efecto que provoca en otras mujeres?

—Tenemos planes —apunta Inuyasha con su sonrisa enigmática.

¿Ah, sí? Y un escalofrío de expectación recorre mi cuerpo.

—Quizá en otra ocasión —añade—. Vamos —me dice cogiéndome la mano.

—Hasta el lunes.

Sonrío a Naraku, a Momiji y al tipo de contabilidad, tratando de ignorar el gesto de disgusto de Naraku, y salgo por la puerta detrás de Inuyasha.

Taylor está al volante del Audi, que espera junto a la acera.

—¿Por qué me ha parecido eso un concurso de a ver quién mea más lejos? —le pregunto a Inuyasha cuando me abre la puerta del coche.

—Porque lo era —murmura, me dedica su sonrisa enigmática y luego cierra la puerta.

—Hola, Taylor —le digo, y nuestras miradas se encuentran en el retrovisor.

—Señorita Higurashi —me saluda Taylor con una amplia sonrisa.

Inuyasha se sienta a mi lado, me sujeta la mano y me besa suavemente los nudillos.

—Hola —dice bajito.

Mis mejillas se tiñen de rosa, sé que Taylor nos oye, y agradezco que no vea la mirada abrasadora y terriblemente excitante que me dedica Inuyasha. Tengo que echar mano de toda mi contención para no lanzarme sobre él aquí mismo, en el asiento de atrás del coche.

Oh, el asiento de atrás del coche… mmm.

—Hola —jadeo, con la boca seca.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?

—Creí que dijiste que teníamos planes.

—Oh, yo sé lo que me gustaría hacer, Kagome. Te pregunto qué quieres hacer tú.

Yo le sonrío radiante.

—Ya veo —dice con una perversa risita—. Pues… a suplicar entonces. ¿Quieres suplicar en mi casa o en la tuya?

Inclina la cabeza y me dedica esa sonrisa tan sexy suya.

—Creo que eres muy presuntuoso, señor Taisho. Pero, para variar, podríamos hacerlo en mi apartamento.

Me muerdo el labio deliberadamente y su expresión se ensombrece.

—Taylor, a casa de la señorita Higurashi, por favor.

—Señor —asiente Taylor, y se incorpora al tráfico.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —pregunta.

—Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Bien, gracias.

Su enorme sonrisa se refleja en la mía, y vuelve a besarme la mano.

—Estás guapísima —dice.

—Tú también.

—Tu jefe, Naraku Hyde, ¿es bueno en su trabajo?

¡Vaya! Esto sí que es un cambio de tema repentino. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con vuestro concurso de meadas?

Inuyasha sonríe maliciosamente.

—Ese hombre quiere meterse en tus bragas, Kagome —dice con sequedad.

Siento que las mejillas me arden, abro la boca nerviosa, y echo un vistazo a Taylor.

—Bueno, que quiera lo que le dé la gana… ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto? Ya sabes que él no me interesa en absoluto. Solo es mi jefe.

—Esa es la cuestión. Quiere lo que es mío. Necesito saber si hace bien su trabajo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que sí.

¿Adónde quiere ir a parar con esto?

—Bien, más le vale dejarte en paz, o acabará de patitas en la calle.

—Inuyasha, ¿de qué hablas? No ha hecho nada malo…

Todavía. Solo se acerca demasiado.

—Si hace cualquier intento o acercamiento, me lo dices. Se llama conducta inmoral grave… o acoso sexual.

—Solo ha sido una copa después del trabajo.

—Lo digo en serio. Un movimiento en falso y se va a la calle.

—Tú no tienes poder para eso. —¡Por Dios! Y antes de ponerle los ojos en blanco, caigo en la cuenta, y es como si chocara contra un camión de mercancías a toda velocidad—. ¿O sí, Inuyasha?

Me dedica su sonrisa enigmática.

—Vas a comprar la empresa —murmuro horrorizada.

En respuesta al pánico de mi voz aparece su sonrisa.

—No exactamente.

—La has comprado. SIP. Ya.

Me mira cauteloso y pestañea.

—Es posible.

—¿La has comprado o no?

—La he comprado.

¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Por qué? —grito, espantada.

Oh, sinceramente, esto ya es demasiado.

—Porque puedo, Kagome. Necesito que estés a salvo.

—¡Pero dijiste que no interferirías en mi carrera profesional!

—Y no lo haré.

Aparto mi mano de la suya.

—Inuyasha…

Me faltan las palabras.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—Sí. Claro que estoy enfadada contigo. —Estoy furiosa—. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de ejecutivo responsable toma decisiones basadas en quien se esté tirando en ese momento?

Palidezco y vuelvo a mirar inquieta y de reojo a Taylor, que nos ignora estoicamente.

Maldición. ¡Vaya un momento para que se estropee el filtro de control cerebro-boca!

Inuyasha abre la suya, luego vuelve a cerrarla y me mira con mala cara. Yo le devuelvo la mirada. Mientras ambos nos fulminamos con la vista, la atmósfera en el interior del coche se degrada de reunión cariñosa a gélida, con palabras implícitas y reproches en potencia.

Afortunadamente, nuestro incómodo trayecto en coche no dura mucho, y Taylor aparca por fin frente a mi apartamento.

Yo salgo a toda prisa del vehículo, sin esperar a que nadie me abra la puerta.

Oigo que Inuyasha le dice a Taylor entre dientes:

—Creo que más vale que esperes aquí.

Noto que le tengo detrás, mientras rebusco en el bolso intentando encontrar las llaves de la puerta principal.

—Kagome —dice con calma, como si yo fuera una especie de animal acorralado.

Suspiro y me giro para mirarle a la cara. Estoy tan enfadada con él que mi rabia es palpable… una criatura tenebrosa que amenaza con ahogarme.

—Primero, hace tiempo que no te follo… mucho tiempo, tal como yo lo siento; y segundo, quería entrar en el negocio editorial. De las cuatro empresas que hay Seattle, SIP es la más rentable, pero está pasando por un mal momento y va a estancarse… necesita diversificarse.

Yo le miro fija, gélidamente. Sus ojos son tan intensos, amenazadores incluso, pero endiabladamente sexys. Podría perderme en sus profundidades.

—Así que ahora eres mi jefe —replico.

—Técnicamente, soy el jefe del jefe de tu jefe.

—Y, técnicamente, esto es conducta inmoral grave: el hecho de que me esté tirando al jefe del jefe de mi jefe.

—En este momento, estás discutiendo con él —responde Inuyasha irritado.

—Eso es porque es un auténtico gilipollas —mascullo.

Inuyasha, atónito, da un paso hacia atrás. Ay, Dios. ¿He ido demasiado lejos?

—¿Un gilipollas? —murmura mientras su cara adquiere una expresión divertida.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy enfadada contigo, no me hagas reír!

—Sí.

Me esfuerzo por mantener mi actitud de ultraje moral.

—¿Un gilipollas? —repite Inuyasha.

Esta vez sus labios se tuercen para disimular una sonrisa.

—¡No me hagas reír cuando estoy enfadada contigo! —grito.

Y él sonríe, enseñando toda la dentadura con esa sonrisa deslumbrante de muchachote americano, y yo no puedo contenerme. Sonrío y me echo a reír también. ¿Cómo podría no afectarme la alegría que veo en su sonrisa?

—El que tenga una maldita sonrisa estúpida en la cara no significa que no esté cabreadísima contigo —digo sin aliento, intentando reprimir mi risita tonta de animadora de instituto.

Aunque yo nunca fui animadora, pienso con amargura.

Se inclina y creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace. Me huele el pelo e inspira profundamente.

—Eres imprevisible, señorita Higurashi, como siempre. —Se incorpora de nuevo y me observa, con una chispa de humor en los ojos—. ¿Piensas invitarme o vas a enviarme a casa por ejercer mi derecho democrático, como ciudadano americano, empresario y consumidor, de comprar lo que me dé la real gana?

—¿Has hablado con el doctor Flynn de eso?

Se ríe.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar o no, Kagome?

Yo intento ponerle mala cara —morderme el labio ayuda—, pero sonrío al abrir la puerta. Inuyasha se da la vuelta, le hace un gesto a Taylor, y el Audi se marcha.

Es raro estar con Inuyasha Taisho en el apartamento. Parece un sitio muy pequeño para él.

Sigo enfadada: su acoso no tiene límites, y ahora caigo que es así como supo que los correos de SIP estaban monitorizados. Seguramente sabe más de SIP que yo. Esa idea me resulta desagradable.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad de mantenerme a salvo? Soy una adulta —más o menos—, por el amor de Dios… ¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarle?

Observo su cara mientras se pasea por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, y mi rabia disminuye. Verle aquí, en mi espacio, cuando creí que habíamos terminado, es reconfortante. Más que reconfortante… le quiero, y mi corazón se expande con un júbilo exaltado y embriagador. Él echa un vistazo por todas partes, examinando el entorno.

—Es bonito —dice.

—Los padres de Sango lo compraron para ella.

Asiente abstraído y sus vivaces ojos dorados descansan en los míos, me miran.

—Esto… ¿quieres beber algo? —susurro, ruborizada por los nervios.

—No, gracias, Kagome.

Su mirada se ensombrece.

¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Kagome? —pregunta dulcemente mientras camina hacia mí, salvaje y ardiente—. Yo sé lo que quiero hacer —añade en voz baja.

Me echo hacia atrás y choco contra el cemento de la cocina tipo isla.

—Sigo enfadada contigo.

—Lo sé.

Me sonríe con un amago de disculpa y yo me derrito… bueno, quizá no esté tan enfadada.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —pregunto.

Él asiente despacio.

—Sí, a ti —murmura.

Mi cuerpo se tensa de cintura para abajo. Solo su voz basta para seducirme, pero esa mirada, esa hambrienta mirada de deseo urgente… Oh, Dios.

Está de pie delante de mí, sin llegar a tocarme. Baja la vista, me mira a los ojos y el calor que irradia su cuerpo me inunda. Siento un ardor sofocante que me aturde y las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, mientras un deseo oscuro me recorre las entrañas. Le deseo.

—¿Has comido hoy? —murmura.

—Un bocadillo al mediodía —susurro.

No quiero hablar de comida.

Entorna los ojos.

—Tienes que comer.

—La verdad es que ahora no tengo hambre… de comida.

—¿De qué tiene hambre, señorita Higurashi?

—Creo que ya lo sabe, señor Taisho.

Se inclina y nuevamente creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace.

—¿Quieres que te bese, Kagome? —me susurra bajito al oído.

—Sí —digo sin aliento.

—¿Dónde?

—Por todas partes.

—Vas a tener que especificar un poco más. Ya te dije que no pienso tocarte hasta que me supliques y me digas qué debo hacer.

Estoy perdida; no está jugando limpio.

—Por favor —murmuro.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Tócame.

—¿Dónde, nena?

Está tan tentadoramente cerca, su aroma es tan embriagador… Alargo la mano, y él se aparta inmediatamente.

—No, no —me recrimina, y abre los ojos con una repentina expresión de alarma.

—¿Qué?

No… vuelve.

—No.

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Nada de nada?

No puedo reprimir el anhelo de mi voz.

Me mira desconcertado y su duda me envalentona. Doy un paso hacia él, y se aparta, levanta las manos para defenderse, pero sonriendo.

—Oye, Kagome…

Es una advertencia, y se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperado.

—A veces no te importa —comento quejosa—. Quizá debería ir a buscar un rotulador y podríamos hacer un mapa de las zonas prohibidas.

Arquea una ceja.

—No es mala idea. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?

Señalo con la cabeza. ¿Está cambiando de tema aposta?

—¿Has seguido tomando la píldora?

Maldita sea. La píldora.

Al ver mi gesto le cambia la cara.

—No —mascullo.

—Ya —dice, y junta los labios en una fina línea—. Ven, comamos algo.

—¡Creía que íbamos a acostarnos! Yo quiero acostarme contigo.

—Lo sé, nena.

Sonríe y de repente viene hacia mí, me sujeta las muñecas, me atrae a sus brazos y me estrecha contra su cuerpo.

—Tú tienes que comer, y yo también —murmura, y baja hacia mí sus ardientes ojos dorados—. Además… la expectación es clave en la seducción, y la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy muy interesado en posponer la gratificación.

Ah… ¿desde cuándo?

—Yo ya he sido seducida y quiero mi gratificación ahora. Te suplicaré, por favor —digo casi gimoteante.

Me sonríe con ternura.

—Come. Estás demasiado flaca.

Me besa la frente y me suelta.

Esto es un juego, parte de algún plan diabólico. Le frunzo el ceño.

—Sigo enfadada porque compraras SIP, y ahora estoy enfadada porque me haces esperar —digo haciendo un puchero.

—La damita está enfadada, ¿eh? Después de comer te sentirás mejor.

—Ya sé después de qué me sentiré mejor.

—Kagome Higurashi, estoy escandalizado —dice en tono burlón.

—Deja de burlarte de mí. No estás jugando limpio.

Disimula la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tiene un aspecto sencillamente adorable… de Inuyasha travieso que juega con mi libido. Si mis armas de seducción fueran mejores, sabría qué hacer, pero no poder tocarle lo hace aún más difícil.

La diosa que llevo dentro entorna los ojos y parece pensativa. Hemos de trabajar en eso.

Mientras Inuyasha y yo nos miramos fijamente —yo ardiente, molesta y anhelante, y él, relajado, divirtiéndose a mi costa—, caigo en la cuenta de que no tengo comida en el piso.

—Podría cocinar algo… pero tendremos que ir a comprar.

—¿A comprar?

—La comida.

—¿No tienes nada aquí?

Se le endurece el gesto.

Yo niego con la cabeza. Dios, parece bastante enfadado.

—Pues vamos a comprar —dice en tono severo y, girando sobre sus talones, va hacia la puerta y me la abre de par en par.

* * *

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un supermercado?

Inuyasha parece fuera de lugar, pero me sigue diligentemente, cargando con la cesta de la compra.

—No me acuerdo.

—¿La señora Kaede se encarga de todas las compras?

—Creo que Taylor la ayuda. No estoy seguro.

—¿Te parece bien algo salteado? Es rápido.

—Un salteado suena bien.

Inuyasha sonríe, sin duda imaginando qué hay detrás de mi deseo de preparar algo rápido.

—¿Hace mucho que trabajan para ti?

—Taylor, cuatro años, me parece. La señora Kaede más o menos lo mismo. ¿Por qué no tenías comida en el apartamento?

—Ya sabes por qué —murmuro, ruborizada.

—Fuiste tú quien me dejó —masculla, molesto.

—Ya lo sé —replico en voz muy baja; no quiero que me lo recuerde.

Llegamos a la caja y nos ponemos en la cola sin hablar.

Si no me hubiera ido, ¿me habrías ofrecido la alternativa vainilla?, me pregunto vagamente.

—¿Tienes algo para beber? —dice, devolviéndome al presente.

—Cerveza… creo.

—Compraré un poco de vino.

Ay, Dios. No estoy segura de qué tipo de vino tienen en el supermercado Ernie's. Inuyasha vuelve con las manos vacías y una mueca de disgusto.

—Aquí al lado hay una buena licorería —digo enseguida.

—Veré qué tienen.

Quizá deberíamos ir a su piso, y así no pasaríamos por todo este lío. Le veo salir por la puerta muy decidido, con su elegancia natural. Dos mujeres que entran se paran y se quedan mirando. Ah, sí, mirad a mi Cincuenta Sombras, pienso con cierto desaliento.

Le deseo tal como le recuerdo, en mi cama, pero se está haciendo mucho de rogar. A lo mejor yo debería hacer lo mismo. La diosa que llevo dentro asiente frenéticamente. Y mientras hago cola, se nos ocurre un plan. Mmm…

Inuyasha entra las bolsas de la compra al apartamento. Ha cargado con ellas todo el camino desde que salimos de la tienda. Se le ve muy raro, muy distinto de su porte habitual de presidente.

—Se te ve muy… doméstico.

—Nadie me había acusado de eso antes —dice con sequedad.

Coloca las bolsas sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina. Mientras yo empiezo a vaciarlas, él saca una botella de vino y busca un sacacorchos.

—Este sitio aún es nuevo para mí. Me parece que el abridor está en ese cajón de allí —digo, señalando con la barbilla.

Esto parece tan… normal. Dos personas que se están conociendo, que se disponen a comer. Y, sin embargo, es tan raro. El miedo que siempre sentía en su presencia ha desaparecido. Ya hemos hecho tantas cosas juntos que me ruborizo solo de pensarlo, y aun así apenas le conozco.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Inuyasha interrumpe mis fantasías mientras se quita la americana de rayas y la deja sobre el sofá.

—En lo poco que te conozco, en realidad.

Se me queda mirando y sus ojos se apaciguan.

—Me conoces mejor que nadie.

—No creo que eso sea verdad.

De pronto, y totalmente en contra de mi voluntad, la señora Robinson aparece en mi mente.

—La cuestión, Kagome, es que soy una persona muy, muy cerrada.

Me ofrece una copa de vino blanco.

—Salud —dice.

—Salud —contesto, y bebo un sorbo mientras él mete la botella en la nevera.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —pregunta.

—No, no hace falta… siéntate.

—Me gustaría ayudar.

Parece sincero.

—Puedes picar las verduras.

—No sé cocinar —dice, mirando con suspicacia el cuchillo que le doy.

—Supongo que no lo necesitas.

Le pongo delante una tabla para cortar y unos pimientos rojos. Los mira, confundido.

—¿Nunca has picado una verdura?

—No.

Lo miro riendo.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—Por lo visto hay algo que yo sé hacer y tú no. Reconozcámoslo, Inuyasha, creo que esto es nuevo. Ven, te enseñaré.

Le rozo y se aparta. La diosa que llevo dentro se incorpora y observa.

—Así —digo, mientras corto el pimiento rojo y aparto las semillas con cuidado.

—Parece bastante fácil.

—No deberías tener ningún problema para conseguirlo —le aseguro con ironía.

Él me observa impasible un momento y después se pone a ello, mientras yo comienzo a preparar los dados de pollo. Empieza a cortar, con cuidado, despacio. Por favor… así estaremos aquí todo el día.

Me lavo las manos y busco el wok, el aceite y los demás ingredientes que necesito, rozándole repetidas veces: con la cadera, el brazo, la espalda, las manos. Toquecitos inocentes. Cada vez que lo hago, él se queda muy quieto.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Kagome —murmura sombrío, mientras sigue aún con el primer pimiento.

—Creo que se llama cocinar —digo, moviendo las pestañas.

Cojo otro cuchillo y me coloco a su lado para pelar y cortar el ajo, las chalotas y las judías verdes, chocando con él a cada momento.

—Lo haces bastante bien —musita mientras empieza con el segundo pimiento rojo.

—¿Picar? —Le miro y aleteo las pestañas—. Son años de práctica.

Vuelvo a rozarle, está vez con el trasero. Él se queda inmóvil otra vez.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, Kagome, te follaré en el suelo de la cocina.

Oh, vaya, esto funciona.

—Primero tendrás que suplicarme.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

—Puede.

Deja el cuchillo y, lentamente, da un paso hacia mí. Le arden los ojos. Se inclina a mi lado, apaga el gas. El aceite del wok deja de crepitar casi al instante.

—Creo que comeremos después —dice—. Mete el pollo en la nevera.

Esta es una frase que nunca habría esperado oír de labios de Inuyasha Taisho, y solo él puede hacer que suene erótica, muy erótica. Cojo el bol con los dados de pollo, le pongo un plato encima con manos algo temblorosas y lo guardo en la nevera. Cuando me doy la vuelta, él está a mi lado.

—¿Así que vas a suplicar? —susurro, mirando audazmente sus ojos turbios.

—No, Kagome. —Menea la cabeza—. Nada de súplicas.

Su voz es tenue y seductora.

Y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, embebiéndonos el uno del otro… el ambiente se va cargando, casi saltan chispas, sin que ninguno diga nada, solo mirando.

Me muerdo el labio cuando el deseo por ese hombre me domina con ánimo de venganza, incendia mi cuerpo, me roba el aliento, me inunda de cintura para abajo. Veo mis reacciones reflejadas en su semblante, en sus ojos.

De golpe, me agarra por las caderas y me arrastra hacia él, mientras yo hundo las manos en su cabello y su boca me reclama. Me empuja contra la nevera, y oigo la vaga protesta de la hilera de botellas y tarros en el interior, mientras su lengua encuentra la mía.

Yo jadeo en su boca, y una de sus manos me sujeta el pelo y me echa hacia atrás la cabeza mientras nos besamos salvajemente.

—¿Qué quieres, Kagome? —jadea.

—A ti —gimo.

—¿Dónde?

—En la cama.

Me suelta, me coge en brazos y me lleva deprisa y sin aparente esfuerzo a mi dormitorio. Me deja de pie junto a la cama, se inclina y enciende la luz de la mesita. Echa una ojeada rápida a la habitación y se apresura a correr las cortinas beis.

—¿Ahora qué? —dice en voz baja.

—Hazme el amor.

—¿Cómo?

Madre mía.

—Tienes que decírmelo, nena.

Por Dios…

—Desnúdame —digo ya jadeando.

Él sonríe, mete el dedo índice en el escote de mi blusa y tira hacia él.

—Buena chica —murmura, y sin apartar sus ardientes ojos de mí, empieza a desabrocharme despacio.

Con cuidado, apoyo las manos en sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Él no protesta. Sus brazos son una zona segura. Cuando ha terminado con los botones, me saca la blusa por encima de los hombros, y yo le suelto para dejar que la prenda caiga al suelo. Él se inclina hasta la cintura de mis vaqueros, desabrocha el botón y baja la cremallera.

—Dime lo que quieres, Kagome.

Le centellean los ojos. Separa los labios y respira entrecortadamente.

—Bésame desde aquí hasta aquí —susurro deslizando un dedo desde la base de la oreja hasta la garganta.

Él me aparta el pelo de esa línea de fuego y se inclina, dejando un rastro de besos suaves y cariñosos por el trazado de mi dedo, y luego de vuelta.

—Mis vaqueros y las bragas —murmuro, y él, pegado a mi cuello, sonríe antes de dejarse caer de rodillas ante mí.

Oh, me siento tan poderosa. Mete los pulgares en mis pantalones y me los quita con cuidado por las piernas junto con mis bragas. Yo doy un paso al lado para librarme de los zapatos y la ropa, de manera que me quedo solo con el sujetador. Él se para y alza la mirada expectante, pero no se levanta.

—¿Ahora qué, Kagome?

—Bésame —musito.

—¿Dónde?

—Ya sabes dónde.

—¿Dónde?

Ah, es implacable. Avergonzada, señalo rápidamente la cúspide de mis muslos y él sonríe de par en par. Cierro los ojos, mortificada pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente excitada.

—Oh, encantado —dice entre risas.

Me besa y despliega la lengua, su lengua experta en dar placer. Yo gimo y me agarro a su cabello. Él no para, me rodea el clítoris con la lengua y me vuelve loca, una vez y otra, una vuelta y otra. Ahhh… solo hace… ¿cuánto? Oh…

—Inuyasha, por favor —suplico.

No quiero correrme de pie. No tengo fuerzas.

—¿Por favor qué, Kagome?

—Hazme el amor.

—Es lo que hago —susurra, exhalando suavemente en mi entrepierna.

—No. Te quiero dentro de mí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por favor.

No ceja en su exquisita y dulce tortura. Gimo en voz alta.

— Inuyasha… por favor.

Se levanta y me mira de arriba abajo, y en sus labios brilla la prueba de mi excitación.

Es tan erótico…

—¿Y bien? —pregunta.

—¿Y bien, qué? —digo sin aliento y mirándole con un ansia febril.

—Yo sigo vestido.

Le miro boquiabierta y confundida.

¿Desnudarle? Sí, eso puedo hacerlo. Me acerco a su camisa y él da un paso atrás.

—Ah, no —me riñe.

Por Dios, quiere decir los vaqueros.

Uf… y eso me da una idea. La diosa que llevo dentro me aclama a gritos y me pongo de rodillas ante él. Con dedos temblorosos y bastante torpeza, le desabrocho el cinturón y la bragueta, después tiro de sus vaqueros y sus calzoncillos hacia abajo, y lo libero. Uau.

Alzo la vista a través de las pestañas, y él me está mirando con… ¿qué? ¿Inquietud? ¿Asombro? ¿Sorpresa?

Da un paso a un lado para zafarse de los pantalones, se quita los calcetines, y yo lo tomo en mi mano, y aprieto y tiro hacia atrás como él me ha enseñado. Gime y se tensa, respirando con dificultad entre los dientes apretados. Con mucho tiento, me meto su miembro en mi boca y chupo… fuerte. Mmm, sabe tan bien…

—Ah. Kagome… oh, despacio.

Me coge la cabeza tiernamente, y yo le empujo más al fondo de mi boca, y junto los labios, tan fuerte como puedo, me cubro los dientes y chupo fuerte.

—Joder —masculla.

Oh, es un sonido agradable, sugerente y sexy, así que vuelvo a hacerlo, hundo la boca hasta el fondo y hago girar la lengua alrededor de la punta. Mmm… me siento como Afrodita.

— Kagome, ya basta. Para.

Vuelvo a hacerlo (suplica, Taisho, suplica), y otra vez.

—Kagome, ya has demostrado lo que querías —gruñe entre dientes—. No quiero correrme en tu boca.

Lo hago otra vez, y él se inclina, me agarra por los hombros, me pone en pie de golpe y me tira sobre la cama. Se quita la camisa por la cabeza, y luego, como un buen chico, se agacha para sacar un paquetito plateado del bolsillo de sus vaqueros tirados en el suelo. Está jadeando, como yo.

—Quítate el sujetador —ordena.

Me incorporo y hago lo que me dice.

—Túmbate. Quiero mirarte.

Me tumbo, y alzo la vista hacia él mientras saca el condón. Le deseo tanto. Me mira y se relame.

—Eres preciosa, Kagome Higurashi.

Se inclina sobre la cama, y lentamente se arrastra sobre mí, besándome al hacerlo. Besa mis dos pechos y juguetea con mis pezones por turnos, mientras yo jadeo y me retuerzo debajo de él, pero no se detiene.

No… Para. Te deseo.

—Inuyasha, por favor.

—¿Por favor, qué? —murmura entre mis pechos.

—Te quiero dentro de mí.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por favor.

Sin dejar de mirarme, me separa las piernas con las suyas y se mueve hasta quedar suspendido sobre mí. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se hunde en mi interior con un ritmo deliciosamente lento.

Cierro los ojos, deleitándome en la lentitud, en la sensación exquisita de su posesión, e instintivamente arqueo la pelvis para recibirle, para unirme a él, gimiendo en voz alta.

Él se retira suavemente y vuelve a colmarme muy despacio. Mis dedos encuentran el camino hasta su pelo sedoso y rebelde, y él sigue moviéndose muy despacio, dentro y fuera una y otra vez.

—Más rápido, Inuyasha, más rápido… por favor.

Baja la vista, me mira triunfante y me besa con dureza, y luego empieza a moverse de verdad —catigador, implacable… oh, Dios—, y sé que esto no durará mucho. Adopta un ritmo palpitante. Yo empiezo a acelerarme, mis piernas se tensan debajo de él.

—Vamos, nena —gime—. Dámelo.

Sus palabras son mi detonante, y estallo de forma escandalosa, arrolladora, en un millón de pedazos en torno a él, y él me sigue gritando mi nombre.

—¡Kagome! ¡Oh, joder, Kagome!

Se derrumba encima de mí, hundiendo la cabeza en mi cuello.

Continuara...*

coroca: Me alegra mucho que te halla gustado la adaptación *.* Ya te leíste el primer libro? porque este es el segundo. Si no has leído el primer libro te sugiero que leas ese antes de continuar con este n_n Perdón, se que me demore mucho en actualizar; Gomene! Así que adoras las relaciones bdsm, la verdad sobre relaciones bdsm yo solo he leído la trilogía de las sombras de Gray, aunque si sabes de algún otro libro parecido me alegraría mucho que me dijeras su nombre *.* Alguna sugerencia del algún libro? :D Me harías inmensamente feliz si me recomendaras alguno, estaré esperando tu respuesta ;) Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

4

Cuando recobro la cordura, abro los ojos y alzo la mirada a la cara del hombre que amo. Inuyasha tiene una expresión suave, tierna. Frota su nariz contra la mía, se apoya en los codos y, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, las coloca junto a mi cabeza. Sospecho que, por desgracia, lo hace para que no le toque. Me besa los labios con dulzura mientras sale de mí.

—He echado de menos esto —dice en voz baja.

—Yo también —susurro.

Me coge por la barbilla y me besa con fuerza. Un beso apasionado y suplicante, ¿pidiendo qué? No lo sé, y eso me deja sin aliento.

—No vuelvas a dejarme —me implora, mirándome con seriedad a lo más profundo de mis ojos.

—Vale —murmuro, y le sonrío. Me responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante: de alivio, euforia y placer adolescente, combinados en una mirada encantadora que derretiría el más frío de los corazones—. Gracias por el iPad.

—No se merecen, Kagome.

—¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de todas las que hay?

—Eso sería darte demasiada información. —Sonríe satisfecho—. Venga, prepárame algo de comer, muchacha, estoy hambriento —añade, incorporándose de repente en la cama y arrastrándome con él.

—¿Muchacha? —digo con una risita.

—Muchacha. Comida, ahora, por favor.

—Ya que lo pide con tanta amabilidad, señor… Me pondré ahora mismo.

Al levantarme rápidamente de la cama, la almohada se mueve y aparece debajo el globo deshinchado del helicóptero. Inuyasha lo coge y me mira, desconcertado.

—Ese es mi globo —digo con afán posesivo mientras cojo mi bata y me envuelvo con ella.

Oh, Dios… ¿por qué ha tenido que encontrar eso?

—¿En tu cama? —murmura.

—Sí. —Me ruborizo—. Me ha hecho compañía.

—Qué afortunado, Charlie Tango —dice con aire sorprendido.

Sí, soy una sentimental, Taisho, porque te quiero.

—Mi globo —digo otra vez, doy media vuelta y me encamino hacia la cocina, y él se queda sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Inuyasha y yo estamos sentados en la alfombra persa de Sango, comiendo con palillos salteado de pollo con fideos de unos boles blancos de porcelana y bebiendo Pinot Grigio blanco frío.

Inuyasha está apoyado en el sofá con sus largas piernas estiradas hacia delante. Tiene el pelo alborotado, lleva los vaqueros y la camisa, y nada más. De fondo suena el Buena Vista Social Club del iPod de Inuyasha.

—Esto está muy bueno —dice elogiosamente mientras ataca la comida.

Yo estoy sentada a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo vorazmente como si estuviera muerta de hambre y admirando sus pies desnudos.

—Casi siempre cocino yo. Sango no sabe cocinar.

—¿Te enseñó tu madre?

—La verdad es que no —digo con sorna—. Cuando empecé a interesarme por la cocina, mi madre estaba viviendo con su marido número tres en Mansfield, Texas. Y Ray… bueno, él habría sobrevivido a base de tostadas y comida preparada de no ser por mí.

Inuyasha se me queda mirando.

—¿No vivías en Texas con tu madre?

—Su marido, Steve, y yo… no nos llevábamos bien. Y yo echaba de menos a Ray. El matrimonio con Steve no duró mucho. Creo que mi madre acabó recuperando el sentido común. Nunca habla de él —añado en voz baja.

Creo que esa es una etapa oscura de su vida de la que nunca hablamos.

—¿Así que te quedaste en Washington a vivir con tu padrastro?

—Viví muy poco tiempo en Texas y luego volví con Ray.

—Lo dices como si hubieras cuidado de él —observa con ternura.

—Supongo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Estás acostumbrada a cuidar a la gente.

El deje de su voz me llama la atención y levanto la vista.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, sorprendida por su expresión cauta.

—Yo quiero cuidarte.

En sus ojos luminosos brilla una emoción inefable.

El ritmo de mi corazón se acelera.

—Ya lo he notado —musito—. Solo que lo haces de una forma extraña.

Arquea una ceja.

—No sé hacerlo de otro modo —dice quedamente.

—Sigo enfadada contigo porque compraras SIP.

Sonríe.

—Lo sé, pero no me iba a frenar porque tú te enfadaras, nena.

—¿Qué voy a decirles a mis compañeros de trabajo, a Naraku?

Entorna los ojos.

—Ese cabrón más vale que vigile.

—¡Inuyasha! —le riño—. Es mi jefe.

Inuyasha aprieta con fuerza los labios, que se convierten en una línea muy fina. Parece un colegial tozudo.

—No se lo digas —dice.

—¿Que no les diga qué?

—Que soy el propietario. El principio de acuerdo se firmó ayer. La noticia no se puede hacer pública hasta dentro de cuatro semanas, durante las cuales habrá algunos cambios en la dirección de SIP.

—Oh… ¿me quedaré sin trabajo? —pregunto, alarmada.

—Sinceramente, lo dudo —dice Inuyasha con sarcasmo, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—Si me marcho y encuentro otro trabajo, ¿comprarás esa empresa también? —insinúo burlona.

—No estarás pensando en irte, ¿verdad?

Su expresión cambia, vuelve a ser cautelosa.

—Posiblemente. No creo que me hayas dejado otra opción.

—Sí, compraré esa empresa también —dice categórico.

Yo vuelvo a mirarle ceñuda. Es una situación en la que tengo las de perder.

—¿No crees que estás siendo excesivamente protector?

—Sí, soy perfectamente consciente de que eso es lo que parece.

—Que alguien llame al doctor Flynn —murmuro.

Él deja en el suelo el bol vacío y me mira impasible. Suspiro. No quiero discutir. Me levanto y lo recojo.

—¿Quieres algo de postre?

—¡Ahora te escucho! —dice con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Yo no. —¿Por qué yo no? La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de su letargo y se sienta erguida, toda oídos—. Tenemos helado. De vainilla —digo con una risita.

—¿En serio? —La sonrisa de Inuyasha se ensancha—. Creo que podríamos hacer algo con eso.

¿Qué? Me lo quedo mirando estupefacta y él se pone de pie ágilmente.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Toda la noche.

—Lo había dado por sentado —digo ruborizándome.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está el helado?

—En el horno.

Le sonrío con dulzura.

Inclina la cabeza a un lado, suspira y cabecea.

—El sarcasmo es la expresión más baja de la inteligencia, señorita Higurashi.

Sus ojos centellean.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué planea?

—Todavía puedo tumbarte en mis rodillas.

Yo pongo los boles en el fregadero.

—¿Tienes esas bolas plateadas?

Él se palpa el torso, el estómago y los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

—Muy graciosa. No voy por ahí con un juego de recambio. En el despacho no me sirven de mucho.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso, señor Taisho, y creí que habías dicho que el sarcasmo era la expresión más baja de la inteligencia.

—Bien, Kagome, mi nuevo lema es: «_Si no puedes vencerles, únete a ellos»._

Le miro boquiabierta. No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso. Y él me sonríe satisfecho y por lo visto perversamente encantado consigo mismo. Se da la vuelta, abre el congelador y saca una tarrina del mejor Ben & Jerry's de vainilla.

—Esto servirá. —Me mira con sus ojos turbios—. Ben & Jerry's & Kagome —añade, diciendo cada palabra muy despacio, pronunciando claramente todas las sílabas.

Ay, madre. Creo que nunca más podré cerrar la boca. Él abre el cajón de los cubiertos y coge una cuchara. Cuando levanta la vista, tiene los ojos entornados y desliza la lengua por encima de los dientes de arriba. Oh, esa lengua.

Siento que me falta el aire. Un deseo oscuro, atrayente y lascivo circula abrasador por mis venas. Vamos a divertirnos, con comida.

—Espero que estés calentita —susurra—. Voy a enfriarte con esto. Ven.

Me tiende la mano y le entrego la mía.

Una vez en mi dormitorio, coloca el helado en la mesita, aparta el edredón de la cama, saca las dos almohadas y las apila en el suelo.

—Tienes sábanas de recambio, ¿verdad?

Asiento, observándole fascinada. Inuyasha coge el Charlie Tango.

—No enredes con mi globo —le advierto.

Tuerce el labio hacia arriba a modo de media sonrisa.

—Ni se me ocurriría, nena, pero quiero enredar contigo y esas sábanas.

Siento una convulsión en todo el cuerpo.

—Quiero atarte.

Oh.

—De acuerdo —susurro.

—Solo las manos. A la cama. Necesito que estés quieta.

—De acuerdo —asiento otra vez, incapaz de nada más.

Él se acerca a mí, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Usaremos esto.

Coge el cinturón de mi bata con destreza lenta y seductora, deshace el nudo y lo saca de la prenda con delicadeza.

Se me abre la bata, y yo permanezco paralizada bajo su ardiente mirada. Al cabo de un momento, me quita la prenda por los hombros. Esta cae a mis pies, de manera que quedo desnuda ante él.

Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos, y su roce resuena en lo más profundo de mi entrepierna. Se inclina y me besa los labios fugazmente.

—Túmbate en la cama, boca arriba —murmura, y su mirada se oscurece e incendia la mía.

Hago lo que me dice. Mi habitación está sumida en la oscuridad, salvo por la luz tenue y desvaída de mi lamparita.

Normalmente odio esas bombillas que ahorran energía, porque son muy débiles, pero estando desnuda aquí, con Inuyasha, agradezco esa luz vaga. Él está de pie junto a la cama, contemplándome.

—Podría pasarme el día mirándote, Kagome —dice, y se sube a la cama, sobre mi cuerpo, a horcajadas—. Los brazos por encima de la cabeza —ordena.

Obedezco y él me ata el extremo del cinturón de mi bata en la muñeca izquierda y pasa el resto entre las barras metálicas del cabezal de la cama. Tensa el cinturón, de forma que mi brazo izquierdo queda flexionado por encima de mí, y luego me ata la mano derecha, y vuelve a tensar la banda.

En cuanto me tiene atada, mirándole, se relaja visiblemente. Le gusta amarrarme. Así no puedo tocarle. Se me ocurre entonces que tampoco ninguna de sus sumisas debe de haberle tocado nunca… y lo que es más, nunca deben de haber tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo. Él nunca ha perdido el control y siempre se ha mantenido a distancia. Por eso le gustan sus normas.

Se baja de encima de mí y se inclina para darme un besito en los labios. Luego se levanta y se quita la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Se desabrocha los vaqueros y los tira al suelo.

Está gloriosamente desnudo. La diosa que llevo dentro hace un triple salto mortal para bajar de las barras asimétricas, y de pronto se me seca la boca.

Realmente es extraordinariamente hermoso. Tiene una silueta de trazo clásico. Espaldas anchas y musculosas y caderas estrechas: el triángulo invertido. Es obvio que lo trabaja. Podría pasarme el día entero mirándole.

Se desplaza a los pies de la cama, me sujeta los tobillos y tira de mí hacia abajo, bruscamente, de manera que tengo los brazos tirantes y no puedo moverme.

—Así mejor —asegura.

Coge la tarrina de helado, se sube a la cama con delicadeza y vuelve a ponerse a horcajadas encima de mí. Retira la tapa de la tarrina muy despacio y hunde la cuchara en ella.

—Mmm… todavía está bastante duro —dice arqueando una ceja. Saca una cucharada de vainilla y se la mete en la boca—. Delicioso —susurra y se relame—. Es asombroso lo buena que puede estar esta vainilla sosa y aburrida. —Baja la vista hacia mí y sonríe, burlón—. ¿Quieres un poco?

Está tan absolutamente sexy, tan joven y desenfadado… sentado sobre mí y comiendo de una tarrina de helado, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro resplandeciente. Oh, ¿qué demonios va a hacerme? Como si no lo supiera… Asiento, tímida.

Saca otra cucharada y me la ofrece, así que abro la boca, y entonces él vuelve a metérsela rápidamente en la suya.

—Está demasiado bueno para compartirlo —dice con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eh —protesto.

—Vaya, señorita Higurashi, ¿le gusta la vainilla?

—Sí —digo con más energía de la pretendida, e intento en vano quitármelo de encima.

Se echa a reír.

—Tenemos ganas de pelea, ¿eh? Yo que tú no haría eso.

—Helado —ruego.

—Bueno, porque hoy me has complacido mucho, señorita Higurashi.

Cede y me ofrece otra cucharada. Esta vez me deja comer.

Me entran ganas de reír. Realmente está disfrutando, y su buen humor es contagioso. Coge otra cucharada y me da un poco más, y luego otra vez. Vale, basta.

—Mmm, bueno, este es un modo de asegurarme de que comes: alimentarte a la fuerza. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Coge otra cucharada y me ofrece más. Esta vez mantengo la boca cerrada y muevo la cabeza, y él deja que se derrita lentamente en la cuchara, de manera que empieza a gotear sobre mi cuello, sobre mi pecho. Él lo recoge con la lengua, lo lame muy despacio. El anhelo incendia mi cuerpo.

—Mmm… Si viene de ti todavía está mejor, señorita Higurashi.

Yo tiro de mis ataduras y la cama cruje de forma alarmante, pero no me importa… ardo de deseo, me está consumiendo. Él coge otra cucharada y deja que el helado gotee sobre mis pechos. Luego, con el dorso de la cuchara, lo extiende sobre cada pecho y pezón.

Oh… está frío. Ambos pezones se yerguen y endurecen bajo la vainilla fría.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta Inuyasha en voz baja y se inclina para lamerme y chuparme todo el helado, y su boca está caliente comparada con la temperatura de la tarrina.

Es una tortura. A medida que va derritiéndose, el helado se derrama en regueros por mi cuerpo hasta la cama. Sus labios siguen con su pausado martirio, chupando con fuerza, rozando suavemente… ¡Oh, Dios! Estoy jadeando.

—¿Quieres un poco?

Y antes de que pueda negarme o aceptar su oferta, me mete la lengua en la boca, y está fría y es hábil y sabe a Inuyasha y a vainilla. Deliciosa.

Y justo cuando me estoy acostumbrando a esa sensación, él vuelve a sentarse y desliza una cucharada de helado por el centro de mi cuerpo, sobre mi vientre y dentro de mi ombligo, donde deposita una gran porción. Oh, está más frío que antes, pero, extrañamente, me arde sobre la piel.

—A ver, no es la primera vez que haces esto. —A Inuyasha le brillan los ojos—. Vas a tener que quedarte quieta, o toda la cama se llenará de helado.

Me besa ambos pechos y me chupa con fuerza los dos pezones, luego sigue el reguero del helado por mi cuerpo, hacia abajo, chupando y lamiendo por el camino.

Y yo lo intento: intento quedarme quieta, pese a la embriagadora combinación del frío y sus caricias que me inflaman. Pero mis caderas empiezan a moverse de forma involuntaria, rotando con su propio ritmo, atrapadas en el embrujo de la vainilla fría. Él baja más y empieza a comer el helado de mi vientre, gira la lengua dentro y alrededor de mi ombligo.

Gimo. Dios… Está frío, es tórrido, es tentador, pero él no para. Sigue el rastro del helado por mi cuerpo hasta abajo, hasta mi vello púbico, hasta mi clítoris. Y grito, fuerte.

—Calla —dice Inuyasha en voz baja, mientras su lengua mágica procede a lamer la vainilla, y ahora lo ansío calladamente.

—Oh… por favor… Inuyasha.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé —musita, y su lengua sigue obrando su magia.

No para, simplemente no para, y mi cuerpo asciende… arriba, más arriba. Él desliza un dedo dentro de mí, luego otro, y con lentitud agónica, los mueve dentro y fuera.

—Justo aquí —murmura, y acaricia rítmicamente la pared frontal de mi vagina, mientras sigue lamiendo y chupando de un modo implacable y exquisito.

E inesperadamente estallo en un orgasmo alucinante que aturde todos mis sentidos y arrasa todo lo que sucede ajeno a mi cuerpo, mientras no paro de retorcerme y gemir. Santo Dios, qué rápido ha sido…

Soy vagamente consciente de que él ha parado. Está sobre mí, poniéndose un condón, y luego me penetra, rápido y enérgico.

—¡Oh, sí! —gruñe al hundirse en mí.

Está pegajoso: los restos de helado derretido se desparraman entre los dos. Es una sensación extrañamente perturbadora, pero en la que no puedo sumergirme más de unos segundos, cuando de pronto Inuyasha sale de mi cuerpo y me da la vuelta.

—Así —murmura, y bruscamente vuelve a estar en mi interior, pero no inicia su habitual ritmo de castigo inmediatamente.

Se inclina sobre mí, me desata las manos y me incorpora con un movimiento enérgico, de manera que quedo prácticamente sentada encima de él. Sube las manos, cubre con ellas mis pechos y tira levemente de mis pezones. Yo gimo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su hombro. Me roza el cuello con la boca, me muerde, y flexiona las caderas, deliciosamente despacio, colmándome una y otra vez.

—¿Sabes cuánto significas para mí? —me jadea otra vez al oído.

—No —digo sin aliento.

Él sonríe de nuevo pegado a mi cuello, me rodea la barbilla y el cuello con los dedos, y me retiene con fuerza durante un momento.

—Sí, lo sabes. No te dejaré marchar.

Gruño cuando él incrementa el ritmo.

—Eres mía, Kagome.

—Sí, tuya —jadeo.

—Yo cuido de lo que es mío —sisea, y me muerde la oreja.

Grito.

—Eso es, nena, quiero oírte.

Me pasa una mano por la cintura mientras con la otra me sujeta la cadera y me penetra con más fuerza, obligándome a gritar otra vez. Y empieza su ritmo de castigo. Se le acelera la respiración, es más brusca, entrecortada, acompasada con la mía. Siento en las entrañas esa sensación apremiante y familiar. ¡Otra vez!

Solo soy sensaciones. Esto es lo que él me provoca: toma mi cuerpo y lo posee totalmente, de modo que solo puedo pensar en él. Su magia es poderosa, arrebatadora. Yo soy una mariposa presa en su red, sin capacidad ni ganas de escapar. Soy suya… absolutamente suya.

—Vamos, nena—gruñe entre dientes cuando llega el momento y, como la aprendiza de brujo que soy, me libero y nos dejamos ir juntos.

Estoy acurrucada en sus brazos sobre sábanas pegajosas. Él tiene la frente pegada a mi espalda y la nariz hundida en mi pelo.

—Lo que siento por ti me asusta —susurro.

—A mí también —dice en voz baja y sin moverse.

—¿Y si me dejas?

Es una idea terrorífica.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. No creo que nunca me canse de ti, Anastasia.

Me doy la vuelta y le miro. Tiene una expresión seria, sincera. Me inclino y le beso con cariño. Él sonríe y extiende la mano para recogerme el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Nunca había sentido lo que sentí cuando te fuiste, Kagome. Removería cielo y tierra para no volver a sentirme así.

Suena muy triste, abrumado incluso.

Vuelvo a besarle. Quiero animarnos de algún modo, pero Inuyasha lo hace por mí.

—¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta de verano de mi padre? Es una velada benéfica anual. Yo dije que iría.

Sonrío, con repentina timidez.

—Claro que iré.

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ponerme.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Dime —insiste.

—No tengo nada que ponerme.

Inuyasha parece momentáneamente incómodo.

—No te enfades, pero sigo teniendo toda esa ropa para ti en casa. Estoy seguro de que hay un par de vestidos.

Frunzo los labios.

—¿Ah, sí? —comento en tono sardónico.

No quiero pelearme con él esta noche. Necesito una ducha.

* * *

La chica que se parece a mí espera fuera frente a la puerta de SIP. Un momento… ella es yo. Estoy pálida y sucia, y la ropa que llevo me viene grande. La estoy mirando a ella, que viste mi ropa… saludable y feliz.

—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —le pregunto.

—¿Quién eres?

—No soy nadie… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿También eres nadie…?

—Pues ya somos dos…no lo digas, nos harían desaparecer, sabes…

Sonríe despacio, con una mueca diabólica que se extiende por toda su cara, y es tan escalofriante que me pongo a chillar.

—¡Por Dios, Kagome!

Inuyasha me zarandea para que despierte.

Estoy tan desorientada. Estoy en casa… a oscuras… en la cama con Inuyasha. Sacudo la cabeza, intentando despejar la mente.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? Has tenido una pesadilla.

—Ah.

Enciende la lámpara y nos baña con su luz tenue. Él baja la vista hacia mí con cara de preocupación.

—La chica —murmuro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué chica? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Había una chica en la puerta de SIP cuando salí esta tarde. Se parecía a mí… bueno, no.

Inuyasha se queda inmóvil, y cuando la luz de la lámpara de la mesita se intensifica, veo que está lívido.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —susurra consternado.

Se sienta y me mira fijamente.

—Cuando salí de trabajar esta tarde. ¿Tú sabes quién es?

—Sí.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¿Quién?

Sus labios se convierten en una línea tensa, pero no dice nada.

—¿Quién? —insisto.

—Es Kikyo.

Yo trago saliva. ¡La ex sumisa! Recuerdo que Inuyasha habló de ella antes de que voláramos en el planeador. De pronto, su cuerpo emana tensión. Algo pasa.

—¿La chica que puso «Toxic» en tu iPod?

Me mira angustiado.

—Sí. ¿Dijo algo?

—Dijo: _«¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?»,_ y cuando le pregunté quién era, dijo: _«Nadie»._

Inuyasha cierra los ojos, como si le doliera. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué significa ella para él?

Me pica el cuero cabelludo mientras la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. ¿Y si le importa mucho? ¿Quizá la echa de menos? Sé tan poco de sus anteriores… esto… relaciones. Seguro que ella firmó un contrato, e hizo lo que él quería, encantada de darle lo que necesitaba.

Oh, no… y yo no puedo. La idea me da náuseas.

Inuyasha sale de la cama, se pone los vaqueros y va al salón. Echo un vistazo al despertador y veo que son las cinco de la mañana. Me levanto, me pongo su camisa blanca y le sigo.

Vaya, está al teléfono.

—Sí, en la puerta de SIP, ayer… por la tarde —dice en voz baja. Se vuelve hacia mí y, mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina, me pregunta—: ¿A qué hora exactamente?

—Hacia… ¿las seis menos diez? —balbuceo.

¿A quién demonios llama a estas horas? ¿Qué ha hecho Kikyo? Inuyasha transmite esa información a quien sea que esté al aparato, sin apartar los ojos de mí, con expresión grave y sombría.

—Averigua cómo… Sí… No me lo parecía, pero tampoco habría pensado que ella haría eso. —Cierra los ojos, como si sintiera dolor—. No sé cómo acabará esto… Sí, hablaré con ella… Sí… Lo sé… Averigua cuanto puedas y házmelo saber. Y encuéntrala, Suikotsu… tiene problemas. Encuéntrala.

Cuelga.

—¿Quieres un té? —pregunto.

Té, la respuesta de Ray a cualquier crisis y la única cosa que sabe hacer en la cocina. Lleno el hervidor de agua.

—La verdad es que me gustaría volver a la cama.

Su mirada me dice que no es para dormir.

—Bueno, yo necesito un poco de té. ¿Te tomarías una taza conmigo?

Quiero saber qué está pasando. No conseguirás despistarme con sexo.

Él se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperado.

—Sí, por favor —dice, pero veo que esto le irrita.

Pongo el hervidor al fuego y me ocupo de las tazas y la tetera. Mi ansiedad ha superado el nivel de ataque inminente. ¿Va a explicarme el problema? ¿O voy a tener que sonsacárselo?

Percibo que me está mirando: capto su incertidumbre, y su rabia es palpable. Levanto la vista, y sus ojos brillan de aprensión.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto con cariño.

Él sacude la cabeza.

—¿No piensas contármelo?

Suspira y cierra los ojos.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no debería importarte. No quiero que te veas involucrada en esto.

—No debería importarme, pero me importa. Ella me encontró y me abordó a la puerta de mi oficina. ¿Cómo es que me conoce? ¿Cómo es que sabe dónde trabajo? Me parece que tengo derecho a saber qué está pasando.

Él vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo, con evidente frustración, como si librara una batalla interior.

—¿Por favor? —pregunto bajito.

Su boca se convierte en una línea tensa, y me mira poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo —dice, resignado—. No tengo ni idea de cómo te encontró. A lo mejor por la fotografía de nosotros en Portland, no sé.

Vuelve a suspirar y noto que dirige su frustración hacia sí mismo.

Espero con paciencia y vierto el agua hirviendo en la tetera, mientras él camina nervioso de un lado para otro. Al cabo de un momento, continúa:

—Mientras yo estaba contigo en Georgia, Kikyo se presentó sin avisar en mi apartamento y le montó una escena a Kaede.

—¿A la señora Kaede?

—Si

—¿Qué quieres decir con que _«le montó una escena»_?

Me mira, tanteando.

—Dime. Te estás guardando algo.

Mi tono suena más contundente de lo que pretendía.

Él parpadea, sorprendido.

—Kagome, yo…

Se calla.

—¿Por favor?

Suspira, derrotado.

—Hizo un torpe intento de cortarse las venas.

—¡Oh, Dios!

Eso explica el vendaje de la muñeca.

—Kaede la llevó al hospital. Pero Kikyo se marchó antes de que yo llegara.

Santo Dios. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Suicida? ¿Por qué?

—El psiquiatra que la examinó dijo que era la típica llamada de auxilio. No creía que corriera auténtico peligro. Dijo que en realidad no quería suicidarse. Pero yo no estoy tan seguro. Desde entonces he intentado localizarla para proporcionarle ayuda.

—¿Le dijo algo a la señora Kaede?

Me mira fijamente. Se le ve muy incómodo.

—No mucho —admite finalmente, pero sé bien que me oculta algo.

Intento tranquilizarme sirviendo el té en las tazas. ¿Así que Kaede quiere volver a la vida de Inuyasha y opta por un intento de suicidio para llamar su atención? Santo cielo… resulta aterrador. Pero efectivo. ¿Inuyasha se va de Georgia para estar a su lado, pero ella desaparece antes de que él llegue? Qué extraño…

—¿No puedes localizarla? ¿Y qué hay de su familia?

—No sabe dónde está. Ni su marido tampoco.

—¿Marido?

—Sí —dice en tono abstraído—, lleva unos dos años casada.

¿Qué?

—¿Así que estaba casada cuando estuvo contigo?

Dios. Realmente, Inuyasha no tiene escrúpulos.

—¡No! Por Dios, no. Estuvo conmigo hace casi tres años. Luego se marchó y se casó con ese tipo poco después.

—Oh. Entonces, ¿por qué trata de llamar tu atención ahora?

Mueve la cabeza con pesar.

—No lo sé. Lo único que hemos conseguido averiguar es que hace unos meses abandonó a su marido.

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿No fue tu sumisa hace unos tres años?

—Dos años y medio más o menos.

—Y quería más.

—Sí.

—Pero ¿tu no querías?

—Eso ya lo sabes.

—Así que te dejó.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quiere volver contigo ahora?

—No lo sé.

Sin embargo, el tono de su voz me dice que, como mínimo, tiene una teoría.

—Pero sospechas…

Entorna los ojos con rabia evidente.

—Sospecho que tiene algo que ver contigo.

¿Conmigo? ¿Qué puede querer de mí?

_«¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?»_

Miro fijamente a Cincuenta, esplendorosamente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Le tengo: es mío. Esto es lo que tengo, y sin embargo ella se parecía a mí: el mismo cabello oscuro y la misma piel pálida. Frunzo el ceño al pensar en eso. Sí… ¿Qué tengo yo que ella no tenga?

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste ayer? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Me olvidé de ella. —Encojo los hombros en un gesto de disculpa—. Ya sabes, la copa después del trabajo para celebrar mi primera semana. Luego llegaste al bar con tu… arranque de testosterona con Naraku, y luego nos vinimos aquí. Se me fue de la cabeza. Tú sueles hacer que me olvide de las cosas.

—¿Arranque de testosterona? —dice torciendo el gesto.

—Sí. El concurso de meadas.

—Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es un arranque de testosterona.

—¿No preferirías una taza de té?

—No, Kagome, no lo prefiero.

Sus ojos encienden mis entrañas, me abrasa con esa mirada de _«Te deseo y te deseo ahora»_. Dios… es tan excitante.

—Olvídate de ella. Ven.

Me tiende la mano.

Cuando le doy la mano, la diosa que llevo dentro da tres volteretas sobre el suelo del gimnasio.

* * *

Me despierto, tengo demasiado calor, y estoy abrazada a Inuyasha, desnudo. Aunque está profundamente dormido, me tiene sujeta entre sus brazos. La débil luz de la mañana se filtra por las cortinas. Tengo la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, la pierna entrelazada con la suya y el brazo sobre su vientre.

Levanto un poco la cabeza, temerosa de despertarle. Parece tan joven, y duerme tan relajado, tan absolutamente bello. No puedo creer que este Adonis sea mío, todo mío.

Mmm… Alargo la mano y le acaricio el torso con cuidado, deslizando los dedos y él no se mueve. Dios santo. Casi no puedo creerlo. Es realmente mío… durante estos preciosos momentos. Me inclino sobre él y beso tiernamente una de sus cicatrices. Él gime bajito, pero no se despierta, y sonrío. Le beso otra y abre los ojos.

—Hola —digo con una sonrisita culpable.

—Hola —contesta receloso—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mirarte.

Deslizo los dedos siguiendo el rastro hacia su vello púbico. Él atrapa mi mano, entorna los ojos y luego sonríe con su deslumbrante sonrisa de Inuyasha satisfecho. Entonces me relajo. Mis caricias secretas siguen siendo secretas.

Oh… ¿por qué no me dejarás tocarte?

De pronto se coloca encima de mí, apoyando mi espalda contra el colchón y sujetándome las manos, a modo de advertencia. Me roza la nariz con la suya.

—Me parece que ha estado haciendo algo malo, señorita Higurashi —me acusa, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Me encanta hacer cosas malas cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Te encanta? —pregunta, y me besa levemente los labios—. ¿Sexo o desayuno? —pregunta con sus ojos oscuros, pero rebosantes de humor.

Clava su erección en mí y yo levanto la pelvis para acogerla.

—Buena elección —murmura con los labios pegados a mi cuello, y sus besos empiezan a trazar un sendero hasta mi pecho.

* * *

Estoy de pie delante de mi cómoda, mirándome al espejo e intentando dar algo de forma a mi pelo… pero es demasiado largo. Llevo unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y detrás de mí Inuyasha, recién duchado, se está vistiendo. Contemplo ávidamente su cuerpo.

—¿Con qué frecuencia haces ejercicio? —pregunto.

—Todos los días laborables —dice mientras se abrocha la bragueta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Correr, pesas, kickboxing…

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Kickboxing?

—Sí, tengo un entrenador personal, un ex atleta olímpico que me enseña. Se llama Claude. Es muy bueno. Te gustará.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarle, mientras empieza a abotonarse la camisa blanca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que me gustará?

—Te gustará como entrenador.

—¿Para qué iba a necesitar yo un entrenador personal? Tú ya me mantienes en forma —le digo en broma.

Se acerca con andar pausado, me rodea con sus brazos, y sus ojos turbios se encuentran con los míos en el espejo.

—Pero, nena, yo quiero que estés en forma para lo que tengo pensado.

Recuerdos del cuarto de juegos invaden mi mente y me ruborizo. Sí… el cuarto rojo del dolor es agotador. ¿Va a llevarme allí otra vez? ¿Quiero yo volver allí?

¡Pues claro que quieres!, me grita la diosa que llevo dentro.

Yo miro fijamente esos ojos dorados fascinantes e indescifrables.

—Sé que tienes ganas —me susurra.

Enrojezco, y la desagradable idea de que probablemente Kikyo era capaz de hacerlo se cuela de forma involuntaria e inoportuna en mi mente. Aprieto los labios e Inuyasha me mira inquieto.

—¿Qué? —pregunta preocupado.

—Nada. —Niego con la cabeza—. Está bien, conoceré a Claude.

—¿En serio?

El rostro de Inuyasha se ilumina con incrédulo asombro. Su expresión me hace sonreír. Parece que le ha tocado la lotería, aunque seguramente él nunca ha comprado un billete… no lo necesita.

—Sí, vaya… Si te hace tan feliz… —digo en tono burlón.

Él tensa los brazos que me rodean y me besa el cuello.

—No tienes ni idea —susurra—. ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

Me acaricia con la boca, provocándome un delicioso cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

—Me gustaría cortarme el pelo y… mmm… tengo que ingresar un talón y comprarme un coche.

—Ah —dice con cierto deje de sufuciencia, y se muerde el labio.

Aparta una mano de mí, la mete en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y me entrega las llaves de mi pequeño Audi.

—Aquí tienes —dice en voz baja con gesto incierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «_Aquí tienes»_?

Vaya. Parezco enfadada. Maldita sea. Estoy enfadada. ¡Cómo se atreve!

—Taylor lo trajo ayer.

Abro la boca y la cierro, y repito dos veces el proceso, pero me he quedado sin palabras. Me está devolviendo el coche. Maldición, maldición… ¿Por qué no lo he visto venir? Bueno, yo también puedo jugar a este juego. Rebusco en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y saco el sobre con su talón.

—Toma, esto es tuyo.

Inuyasha me mira intrigado, y al reconocer el sobre levanta ambas manos y se separa de mí.

—No, no. Ese dinero es tuyo.

—No. Me gustaría comprarte el coche.

Cambia completamente de expresión. La furia —sí, la furia— se apodera de su rostro.

—No, Kagome. Tu dinero, tu coche —replica.

—No, Inuyasha. Mi dinero, tu coche. Te lo compraré.

—Yo te regalé ese coche por tu graduación.

—Si me hubieras comprado una pluma… eso hubiera sido un regalo de graduación apropiado. Tú me compraste un Audi.

—¿De verdad quieres discutir esto?

—No.

—Bien… pues aquí tienes las llaves.

Las deja sobre la cómoda.

—¡No me refería a esto!

—Fin de la discusión, Kagome. No me presiones.

Le miro airada y entonces se me ocurre una cosa. Cojo el sobre y lo parto en dos trozos, y luego en dos más, y lo tiro a la papelera. Ah, qué bien sienta esto.

Inuyasha me observa impasible, pero sé que acabo de prender la mecha y que debería retroceder. Él se acaricia la barbilla.

—Desafiante como siempre, señorita Higurashi —dice con sequedad.

Gira sobre sus talones y se va a la otra habitación. Esta no es la reacción que esperaba. Yo me imaginaba una catástrofe a gran escala. Me miro al espejo, encojo los hombros y decido hacerme una cola de caballo.

Me pica la curiosidad. ¿Qué estará haciendo Cincuenta? Le sigo a la otra habitación, y veo que está hablando por teléfono.

—Sí, veinticuatro mil dólares. Directamente.

Me mira, sigue impasible.

—Bien… ¿El lunes? Estupendo… No, eso es todo, Andrea.

Cuelga el teléfono.

—Ingresado en tu cuenta, el lunes. No juegues conmigo.

Está enfurecido, pero no me importa.

—¡Veinticuatro mil dólares! —casi grito—. ¿Y tú cómo sabes mi número de cuenta?

Mi ira coge a Inuyasha por sorpresa.

—Yo lo sé todo de ti, Kagome —dice tranquilamente.

—Es imposible que mi coche costara veinticuatro mil dólares.

—En principio te daría la razón, pero tanto si vendes como si compras, la clave está en conocer el mercado. Había un lunático por ahí que quería ese cacharro, y estaba dispuesto a pagar esa cantidad de dinero. Por lo visto, es un clásico. Pregúntale a Taylor si no me crees.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y él me responde del mismo modo, dos tontos tozudos y enfadados desafiándose con los ojos.

Y entonces lo noto: el tirón, esa electricidad entre nosotros, tangible, que nos arrastra a ambos. De pronto él me agarra y me empuja contra la puerta, con su boca sobre la mía, reclamándome con ansia. Con una mano en mi trasero apretándome contra su entrepierna, y con la otra en la nuca tirándome del pelo y la cabeza hacia atrás.

Yo enredo los dedos en su cabello y me aferro a él con fuerza. Con la respiración entrecortada, Inuyasha presiona su cuerpo contra el mío, me aprisiona. Le siento. Me desea, y al notar que me necesita, la excitación se me sube a la cabeza y empieza a darme vueltas.

—¿Por qué… por qué me desafías? —masculla entre sus apasionados besos.

La sangre bulle en mis venas. ¿Siempre tendrá ese efecto sobre mí? ¿Y yo sobre él?

—Porque puedo —digo sin aliento.

Siento más que veo su sonrisa pegada a mi cuello, y entonces apoya su frente contra la mía.

—Dios, quiero poseerte ahora, pero ya no me quedan condones. Nunca me canso de ti. Eres una mujer desquiciante, enloquecedora.

—Y tú me vuelves loca —murmuro—. En todos los sentidos.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Ven. Vamos a desayunar. Y conozco un local donde puedes cortarte el pelo.

—Vale —asiento, y sin más se acaba nuestra pelea.

* * *

—Pago yo.

Y cojo la cuenta del desayuno antes que él.

Me pone mala cara.

—Hay que ser más rápido, Taisho.

—Tienes razón —dice en tono agrio, pero me parece que está bromeando.

—No pongas esa cara. Tengo veinticuatro mil dólares más que esta mañana. Puedo permitírmelo. —Echo un vistazo a la cuenta—. Veintidós dólares con sesenta y siete centavos por desayunar.

—Gracias —dice a regañadientes.

Oh, el colegial tozudo ha vuelto.

—¿Y ahora adónde?

—¿De verdad quieres cortarte el pelo?

—Sí, míralo.

—Yo te veo guapísima. Como siempre.

Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada a mis dedos, entrelazados en el regazo.

—Y esta noche es la gala benéfica de tu padre.

—Recuerda que es de etiqueta.

—¿Dónde es?

—En casa de mis padres. Hay una carpa. Ya sabes, con toda la parafernalia.

—¿Para qué fundación benéfica es?

Inuyasha se pasa las manos por los muslos, parece incómodo.

—Se llama «_Afrontarlo Juntos»_. Es una fundación que ayuda a los padres con hijos jóvenes drogadictos a que estos se rehabiliten.

—Parece una buena causa —comento.

—Venga, vamos.

Se levanta. Consigue eludir el tema de conversación y me tiende la mano. Cuando se la acepto, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, fuerte.

Resulta tan extraño… Es tan abierto en ciertos aspectos y tan cerrado en otros… Me lleva fuera del restaurante y caminamos por la calle. Hace una mañana cálida, preciosa. Brilla el sol y el aire huele a café y a pan recién hecho.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Sorpresa.

Ah, vale. No me gustan nada las sorpresas.

Recorremos dos manzanas y las tiendas empiezan a ser claramente más exclusivas. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de explorar los alrededores, pero la verdad es que esto está a la vuelta de la esquina de donde yo vivo. A Sango le encantará. Está lleno de pequeñas boutiques que colmarán su pasión por la moda. De hecho, yo necesito un par de faldas holgadas para el trabajo.

Inuyasha se para frente a un gran salón de belleza de aspecto refinado, y me abre la puerta. Se llama Esclava. El interior es todo blanco y tapicería de piel. En la blanca y austera recepción hay sentada una chica rubia con un uniforme blanco impoluto. Nos mira cuando entramos.

—Buenos días, señor Taisho —dice vivaz, y el color aflora a sus mejillas mientras le mira arrobada.

Es el usual efecto Taisho, ¡pero ella le conoce! ¿De qué?

—Hola, Greta.

Y él la conoce a ella. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—¿Lo de siempre, señor? —pregunta educadamente.

Lleva un pintalabios muy rosa.

—No —dice él enseguida, y me mira de reojo, nervioso.

¿Lo de siempre? ¿Qué significa eso?

Santo Dios. ¡Es la regla número seis, el puñetero salón de belleza! ¡Toda esa tontería de la depilación… maldita sea!

¿Aquí es donde traía a todas sus sumisas? ¿Quizá también a Kikyo? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que tengo que reaccionar a esto?

—La señorita Higurashi te dirá lo que quiere.

Le miro airada. Está endilgándome las normas disimuladamente. He aceptado lo del entrenador personal… ¿y ahora esto?

—¿Por qué aquí? —le siseo.

—El local es mío, y tengo tres más como este.

—¿Es tuyo? —farfullo, sorprendida.

Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

—Sí. Es como actividad suplementaria. Cualquier cosa, todo lo que quieras, te lo pueden hacer aquí, por cuenta de la casa. Todo tipo de masajes: sueco, shiatsu, con piedras volcánicas, reflexología, baños de algas, tratamientos faciales, todas esas cosas que os gustan a las mujeres… todo. Aquí te lo harán.

Agita con aire displicente su mano de dedos largos.

—¿Depilación?

Se echa a reír.

—Sí, depilación también. Completa —susurra en tono conspiratorio, disfrutando de mi incomodidad.

Me ruborizo y miro a Greta, que me observa expectante.

—Querría cortarme el pelo, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señorita Higurashi.

Greta, toda ella carmín rosa y resolutiva eficiencia germánica, consulta la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Franco estará libre en cinco minutos.

—Franco es muy bueno —dice Inuyasha para tranquilizarme.

Yo intento asimilar todo esto. Inuyasha Taisho, presidente ejecutivo, posee una cadena de salones de belleza.

Le miro y de repente le veo palidecer: algo, o alguien, ha llamado su atención. Me doy la vuelta para ver qué está mirando. Por una puerta del fondo del salón acaba de aparecer una sofisticada pelinegra. La cierra y se pone a hablar con una de las estilistas.

La pelinegra es un poco mas alta que yo y encantadora, tendrá unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, resulta difícil de decir. Lleva el mismo uniforme que Greta, pero en negro.

Es despampanante. Su cabello, es muy largo, brilla como un halo. Al darse la vuelta, ve a Inuyasha y le dedica una sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida y resplandeciente.

—Perdona —balbucea Inuyasha, apurado.

Cruza el salón con zancadas rápidas, pasa junto a las estilistas, todas de blanco, junto a las aprendizas de los lavacabezas, hasta llegar junto a ella. Estoy demasiado lejos para oír la conversación.

La pelinegra le saluda con evidentes muestras de afecto, le besa en ambas mejillas, apoya las manos en sus antebrazos, y los dos hablan animadamente.

—¿Señorita Higurashi?

Greta, la recepcionista, intenta que le haga caso.

—Un momento, por favor.

Observo a Inuyasha, fascinada.

La pelinegra se da la vuelta y me mira. Él está explicándole algo, y ella asiente, levanta las manos entrelazadas y le sonríe. Él le devuelve la sonrisa: está claro que se conocen bien.

¿Quizá trabajaron juntos durante un tiempo? Tal vez ella regente el local; al fin y al cabo, desprende cierto aire de autoridad.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta. Resulta obvio, demoledor, y lo comprendo de un modo visceral en el fondo de mis entrañas. Es ella. Despampanante, mayor, preciosa.

Es la señora Robinson.

Continuara...*

coroca: Perdón, discúlpame por demorarme tanto en actualizar; estaba ocupada con miles de cosas en la universidad y no me dio tiempo para actualizar. Espero que todavía continúes leyendo el fic y que este capitulo te halla gustado :3 Sayonara


	6. Chapter 6

5

—Greta, ¿con quién está hablando el señor Taisho?

Mi rebelde cabellera empieza a picarme y quiere abandonar el edificio, mientras mi subconsciente me grita que le haga caso. Pero yo aparento bastante indiferencia.

—Ah, es la señora Nagara. Es la propietaria, junto con el señor Taisho.

Greta parece muy dispuesta a hablar.

—¿La señora Nagara?

Creía que la señora Robinson estaba divorciada. Quizá haya vuelto a casarse con algún pobre infeliz.

—Sí. No suele venir, pero hoy uno de nuestros especialistas está enfermo, y ella le sustituye.

—¿Sabe usted el nombre me pila de la señora Nagara?

Greta levanta la vista, me mira ceñuda y frunce esos labios rosa brillante, censurando mi curiosidad. Maldita sea, puede que haya ido demasiado lejos.

—Tsubaki —dice de mala gana.

Al verificar que mi sexto sentido no me ha abandonado, me invade una extraña sensación de alivio.

¿Sexto sentido?, se burla mi subconsciente. ¡Sentido pedófilo!

Ellos siguen inmersos en la conversación. Inuyasha le cuenta algo apresuradamente a Tsubaki. Ella parece preocupada, asiente, hace muecas y menea la cabeza. Alarga la mano y le acaricia el brazo con dulzura mientras se muerde el labio. Asiente de nuevo, me mira y me dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Yo solo soy capaz de mirarla con cara de palo. Creo que estoy escandalizada. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido traerme aquí?

Ella le susurra algo a Inuyasha, que dirige la mirada brevemente hacia donde yo estoy, y luego se vuelve hacia Tsubaki y contesta. Ella asiente y creo que le desea suerte, pero mi habilidad para leer los labios no es muy buena.

Cincuenta vuelve con paso firme y la ansiedad marcada en el rostro. Maldita sea, claro. La señora Robinson vuelve a la trastienda y cierra la puerta.

Inuyasha frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, tenso y cauto.

—La verdad es que no. ¿No has querido presentarme?

Mi voz suena fría, dura.

Él se queda con la boca abierta, como si hubiera tirado de la alfombra debajo de sus pies.

—Pero yo creía…

—Para ser un hombre tan brillante, a veces… —Me fallan las palabras—. Me gustaría marcharme, por favor.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes por qué —digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él baja su mirada ardiente hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Kagome. No sabía que ella estaría aquí. Nunca está. Ha abierto una sucursal nueva en el Bravern Center, y normalmente está allí. Hoy se ha puesto alguien enfermo.

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Greta, no necesitaremos a Franco —espeta Inuyasha cuando cruzamos el umbral.

Tengo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo. Quiero huir lejos de aquí. Siento unas irresistibles ganas de llorar. Lo único que necesito es escapar de toda esta jodida situación.

Inuyasha camina a mi lado sin decir palabra, mientras yo trato de aclararme la mente. Me abrazo el cuerpo como para protegerme y avanzo con la cabeza gacha, esquivando los árboles de la Segunda Avenida. Él, prudente, no intenta tocarme. Mi mente hierve de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Se dignará hablar el señor Evasivas?

—¿Solías traer aquí a tus sumisas? —le increpo.

—A algunas sí —dice en voz baja y crispada.

—¿A Kikyo?

—Sí.

—El local parece muy nuevo.

—Lo han remodelado hace poco.

—Ya. O sea que la señora Robinson conocía a todas tus sumisas.

—Sí.

—¿Y ellas conocían su historia?

—No. Ninguna. Solo tú.

—Pero yo no soy tu sumisa.

—No, está clarísimo que no lo eres.

Me paro y le miro. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, temerosos, y aprieta los labios en una línea dura e inexpresiva.

—¿No ves lo jodido que es esto? —digo en voz baja, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Sí. Lo siento.

Y tiene la deferencia de aparentar arrepentimiento.

—Quiero cortarme el pelo, a ser posible en algún sitio donde no te hayas tirado ni al personal ni a la clientela.

No rechista.

—Y ahora, si me perdonas…

—No te marchas, ¿verdad?

—No, solo quiero que me hagan un puñetero corte de pelo. En un sitio donde pueda cerrar los ojos, y que alguien me lave el pelo, y pueda olvidarme de esta carga tan pesada que va contigo.

Él se pasa la mano por el cabello.

—Puedo hacer que Franco vaya a mi apartamento, o al tuyo —sugiere.

—Es muy atractiva.

Parpadea, un tanto extrañado.

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Sigue casada?

—No. Se divorció hace unos cinco años.

—¿Por qué no estás con ella?

—Porque lo nuestro se acabó. Ya te lo he contado.

De repente arquea una ceja. Levanta un dedo y se saca la BlackBerry del bolsillo de la americana. Debe de estar en silencio, porque no la he oído sonar.

—Renkotsu —dice sin más, y luego escucha.

Estamos parados en plena Segunda Avenida y yo me pongo a contemplar el árbol joven que tengo delante, uno verde de hojas ternísimas.

La gente pasa con prisa a nuestro lado, absorta en sus obligaciones propias de un sábado por la mañana. Pensando en sus problemas personales, sin duda. Me pregunto si incluirán el acoso de ex sumisas, a ex amas despampanantes y a un hombre que no tiene ningún respeto por la ley sobre privacidad vigente en Estados Unidos.

—¿Que murió en un accidente de coche? ¿Cuándo?

Inuyasha interrumpe mis ensoñaciones.

Oh, no. ¿Quién? Escucho con más atención.

—Es la segunda vez que ese cabrón no lo ha visto venir. Tiene que saberlo. ¿Es que no siente nada por ella? —Inuyasha, disgustado, menea la cabeza—. Esto empieza a cuadrar… no… explica el porqué, pero no dónde.

Mira a nuestro alrededor como si buscara algo, y, sin darme cuenta, yo hago lo mismo. Nada me llama la atención. Solo hay transeúntes, tráfico y árboles.

—Ella está aquí —continúa Inuyasha—. Nos está vigilando… Sí… No. Dos o cuatro, las veinticuatro horas del día… Todavía no he abordado eso.

Inuyasha me mira directamente.

¿Abordado qué? Frunzo el ceño y me mira con recelo.

—Qué… —murmura y palidece, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ya veo. ¿Cuándo?… ¿Tan poco hace? Pero ¿cómo?… ¿Sin antecedentes?… Ya. Envíame un e-mail con el nombre, la dirección y fotos si las tienes… las veinticuatro horas del día, a partir de esta tarde. Ponte en contacto con Taylor.

Cuelga.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto, exasperada.

¿Va a explicármelo?

—Era Renkotsu.

—¿Quién es Renkotsu?

—Mi asesor de seguridad.

—Vale. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Kikyo dejó a su marido hace unos tres meses y se largó con un tipo que murió en un accidente de coche hace cuatro semanas.

—Oh.

—El imbécil del psiquiatra debería haberlo previsto —dice enfadado—. El dolor… ese es el problema. Vamos.

Me tiende la mano y yo le entrego la mía automáticamente, pero enseguida la retiro.

—Espera un momento. Estábamos en mitad de una conversación sobre «_nosotros»_. Sobre ella, tu señora Robinson.

Inuyasha endurece el gesto.

—No es mi señora Robinson. Podemos hablar de esto en mi casa.

—No quiero ir a tu casa. ¡Quiero cortarme el pelo! —grito.

Si pudiera concentrarme solo en eso…

Él vuelve a sacarse la BlackBerry del bolsillo y marca un número.

—Greta, Inuyasha Taisho. Quiero a Franco en mi casa dentro de una hora. Consúltalo con la señora Nagara… Bien. —Guarda el teléfono—. Vendrá a la una.

—¡Inuyasha…! —farfullo, exasperada.

—Kagome, es evidente que Kikyo sufre un brote psicótico. No sé si va detrás de mí o de ti, ni hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar. Iremos a tu casa, recogeremos tus cosas, y puedes quedarte en la mía hasta que la hayamos localizado.

—¿Por qué iba a querer yo hacer eso?

—Así podré protegerte.

—Pero…

Me mira fijamente.

—Vas a volver a mi apartamento aunque tenga que llevarte arrastrándote de los pelos.

Le miro atónita… esto es alucinante. Cincuenta Sombras en glorioso tecnicolor.

—Creo que estás exagerando.

—No estoy exagerando. Vamos. Podemos seguir nuestra conversación en mi casa.

Me cruzo de brazos y me quedo mirándole. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

—No —proclamo tercamente.

Tengo que defender mi postura.

—Puedes ir por tu propio pie o puedo llevarte yo. Lo que tú prefieras, Kagome.

—No te atreverás —le desafío.

No me montará una escenita en plena Segunda Avenida…

Esboza media sonrisa, que sin embargo no alcanza a sus ojos.

—Ay, nena, los dos sabemos que, si me lanzas el guante, estaré encantado de recogerlo.

Nos miramos… y de repente se agacha, me coge por los muslos y me levanta. Y, sin darme cuenta, me carga sobre sus hombros.

—¡Bájame! —chillo.

Oh, qué bien sienta chillar.

Él empieza a recorrer la Segunda Avenida a grandes zancadas, sin hacerme el menor caso. Me sujeta fuerte con un brazo alrededor de los muslos y, con la mano libre, me va dando palmadas en el trasero.

—¡Inuyasha! —grito. La gente nos mira. ¿Puede haber algo más humillante?—. ¡Iré andando! ¡Iré andando!

Me baja y, antes de que se incorpore, salgo disparada en dirección a mi apartamento, furiosa, sin hacerle caso. Naturalmente al cabo de un momento le tengo al lado, pero sigo ignorándole. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy furiosa, aunque no estoy del todo segura de qué es lo que me enfurece… son tantas cosas.

Mientras camino muy decidida de vuelta a casa, pienso en la lista:

1. Cargarme a hombros: inaceptable para cualquiera mayor de seis años.

2. Llevarme al salón que comparte con su antigua amante: ¿cómo puede ser tan estúpido?

3. El mismo sitio al que llevaba a sus sumisas: de nuevo, tremendamente estúpido.

4. No darse cuenta siquiera de que no era buena idea: y se supone que es un tipo brillante.

5. Tener ex novias locas. ¿Puedo culparle por eso? Estoy tan furiosa… Sí, puedo.

6. Saber el número de mi cuenta corriente: eso es acoso, como mínimo.

7. Comprar SIP: tiene más dinero que sentido común.

8. Insistir en que me instale en su casa: la amenaza de Kikyo debe de ser peor de lo que él temía… ayer no dijo nada de eso.

Y entonces caigo en la cuenta. Algo ha cambiado. ¿Qué puede ser? Me paro en seco, e Inuyasha se detiene a mi lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto.

Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Con Kikyo.

—Ya te lo he contado.

—No, no me lo has contado. Hay algo más. Ayer no me insististe para que fuera a tu casa. Así que… ¿qué ha pasado?

Se remueve, incómodo.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Dímelo! —exijo.

—Ayer consiguió que le dieran un permiso de armas.

Oh, Dios. Le miro fijamente, parpadeo y, en cuanto asimilo la noticia, noto que la sangre deja de circular por mis mejillas. Siento que podría desmayarme. ¿Y si quiere matarle? ¡No!

—Eso solo significa que puede comprarse un arma —musito.

—Kagome —dice con un tono de enorme preocupación. Apoya las manos en mis hombros y me atrae hacia él—. No creo que haga ninguna tontería, pero… simplemente no quiero que corras el riesgo.

—Yo no… pero ¿y tú? —murmuro.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. Le rodeo con los brazos, le abrazo fuerte y apoyo la cara en su pecho. No parece que le importe.

—Vamos a tu casa —susurra.

Se inclina, me besa el cabello, y ya está. Mi furia ha desaparecido por completo, pero no está olvidada. Se disipa ante la amenaza de que pueda pasarle algo a Inuyasha. La sola idea me resulta insoportable.

Una vez en casa, preparo con cara seria una maleta pequeña, y meto en mi mochila el Mac, la BlackBerry, el iPad y el globo del Charlie Tango.

—¿El Charlie Tango también viene? —pregunta Inuyasha.

Asiento y me dedica una sonrisita indulgente.

—Kohaku vuelve el martes —musito.

—¿Kohaku?

—El hermano de Sango. Se quedará aquí hasta que encuentre algo en Seattle.

Inuyasha me mira impasible, pero capto la frialdad que asoma en sus ojos.

—Bueno, entonces está bien que te vengas conmigo. Así él tendrá más espacio —dice tranquilamente.

—No sé si tiene llaves. Tendré que volver cuando llegue.

Inuyasha no dice nada.

—Ya está todo.

Coge mi maleta y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Mientras nos encaminamos a la parte de atrás del edificio para acceder al aparcamiento, noto que no dejo de mirar por encima del hombro. No sé si me he vuelto paranoica o si realmente alguien me vigila. Inuyasha abre la puerta del copiloto del Audi y me mira, expectante.

—¿Vas a entrar? —pregunta.

—Creía que conduciría yo.

—No. Conduciré yo.

—¿Le pasa algo a mi forma de conducir? No me digas que sabes qué nota me pusieron en el examen de conducir… no me sorprendería, vista tu tendencia al acoso.

A lo mejor sabe que pasé por los pelos la prueba teórica.

—Sube al coche, Kagome —espeta, furioso.

—Vale.

Me apresuro a subir. Francamente, ¿quién no lo haría?

Quizá él tenga la misma sensación inquietante de que alguien siniestro nos observa… bueno, una morena pálida de ojos castaños casi negros que tiene un aspecto perturbadoramente parecido al mío, y que seguramente esconde un arma.

Inuyasha se incorpora al tráfico.

—¿Todas tus sumisas eran morenas?

Inmediatamente frunce el ceño y me mira.

—Sí —murmura.

Parece vacilar, y lo imagino pensando: ¿Adónde quiere llegar con esto?

—Solo preguntaba.

—Ya te lo dije. Prefiero a las morenas.

—Por eso te gustaba la señora Robinson.

—Seguramente sea esa la razón —masculla

Miro impasible por la ventanilla, en todas direcciones, buscando chicas morenas, pero ninguna es Kikyo.

Así que solo le gustan morenas… me pregunto por qué. Sacudo la cabeza… Pensando en Kikyo... El paranoico Inuyasha Taisho

—Cuéntame cosas de ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Tuerce el gesto, intentando advertirme con su tono de voz.

—Háblame de vuestro acuerdo empresarial.

Se relaja visiblemente, contento de hablar de trabajo.

—Yo soy el socio capitalista. No me interesa especialmente el negocio de la estética, pero ella ha convertido el proyecto en un éxito. Yo me limité a invertir y la ayudé a ponerlo en marcha.

—¿Por qué?

—Se lo debía.

—¿Ah?

—Cuando dejé Harvard, ella me prestó cien mil dólares para empezar mi negocio.

Vaya… Es rica, también.

—¿Lo dejaste?

—No era para mí. Estuve dos años. Por desgracia, mis padres no fueron tan comprensivos.

Frunzo el ceño. El señor Taisho y la doctora Izayoi Trevelyan en actitud reprobadora… soy incapaz de imaginarlo.

—No parece que te haya ido demasiado mal haberlo dejado. ¿Qué asignaturas escogiste?

—Ciencias políticas y Economía.

Mmm… claro.

—¿Así que es rica? —murmuro.

—Era una esposa florero aburrida, Kagome. Su marido era un magnate… de la industria maderera. —Sonríe con aire desdeñoso—. No la dejaba trabajar. Ya sabes, era muy controlador. Algunos hombres son así.

Me lanza una rápida sonrisa de soslayo.

—¿En serio? ¿Un hombre controlador? Yo creía que eso era una criatura mítica. —No creo que mi tono pudiera ser más sarcástico.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se expande.

—¿El dinero que te prestó era de su marido?

Asiente, y en sus labios aparece una sonrisita maliciosa.

—Eso es horrible.

—Él también tenía sus líos —dice Inuyasha misteriosamente, mientras entra en el aparcamiento subterráneo del Escala.

Ah…

—¿Cuáles?

Inuyasha mueve la cabeza, como si recordara algo especialmente amargo, y aparca al lado del Audi Quattro SUV.

—Vamos. Franco no tardará.

En el ascensor, Inuyasha me observa.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? —pregunta con naturalidad.

—Mucho.

Asiente.

—Vale —dice, y mira al frente.

Cuando llegamos, Taylor nos está esperando en el vestíbulo. ¿Cómo consigue anticiparse siempre? Coge mi maleta.

—¿Renkotsu ha dicho algo? —pregunta Inuyasha.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y?

—Todo está arreglado.

—Excelente. ¿Cómo está tu hija?

—Está bien, gracias, señor.

—Bien. El peluquero vendrá a la una: Franco De Luca.

—Señorita Higurashi —me saluda Taylor haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Hola, Taylor. ¿Tienes una hija?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Siete años.

Inuyasha me mira con impaciencia.

—Vive con su madre —explica Taylor.

—Ah, entiendo.

Taylor me sonríe. Esto es algo inesperado. ¿Taylor es padre? Sigo a Inuyasha al gran salón, intrigada por la noticia.

Echo un vistazo alrededor. No había estado aquí desde que me marché.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. Inuyasha me observa un momento y decide no discutir.

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Ponte cómoda.

—De acuerdo.

Desaparece en su estudio, y me deja plantada en la inmensa galería de arte que él considera su casa, preguntándome qué hacer.

¡Ropa! Cojo mi mochila, subo las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio y reviso el vestidor. Sigue lleno de ropa: toda por estrenar y todavía con las etiquetas de los precios. Tres vestidos largos de noche. Tres de cóctel, y tres más de diario. Todo esto debe de haber costado una fortuna.

Miro la etiqueta de uno de los vestidos de noche: 2.998 dólares. Madre mía. Me siento en el suelo.

Esta no soy yo. Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos e intento procesar todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Es agotador. ¿Por qué, ay, por qué me he enamorado de alguien que está tan loco… guapísimo, terriblemente sexy, más rico que Creso, pero que está como una cabra?

Saco la BlackBerry de la mochila y llamo a mi madre.

—¡Kagome, cariño! Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti. ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

—Oh, ya sabes…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigue sin funcionar lo de Inuyasha?

—Es complicado, mamá. Creo que está loco. Ese es el problema.

—Dímelo a mí. Hombres… a veces no hay quién les entienda. Bob está pensando ahora si ha sido buena idea que nos hayamos mudado a Georgia.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, empieza a hablar de volver a Las Vegas.

Ah, hay alguien más que tiene problemas. No soy la única.

Inuyasha aparece en el umbral.

—Estás aquí. Creí que te habías marchado.

Levanto la mano para indicarle que estoy al teléfono.

—Lo siento, mamá, tengo que colgar. Te volveré a llamar pronto.

—Muy bien, cariño… Cuídate. ¡Te quiero!

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Cuelgo y observo a Cincuenta, que tuerce el gesto, extrañamente incómodo.

—¿Por qué te escondes aquí? —pregunta.

—No me escondo. Me desespero.

—¿Te desesperas?

—Por todo esto, Inuyasha.

Hago un gesto vago en dirección a toda esa ropa.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Es tu vestidor.

Vuelve a poner mala cara y se sienta, con las piernas cruzadas, frente a mí.

—Solo son vestidos. Si no te gustan, los devolveré.

—Es muy complicado tratar contigo, ¿sabes?

Él parpadea y se rasca la barbilla. Mis dedos se mueren por tocarla.

—Lo sé. Me estoy esforzando —murmura.

—Eres muy difícil.

—Tú también, señorita Higurashi.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Abre mucho los ojos y reaparece esa mirada de cautela.

—Ya sabes por qué.

—No, no lo sé.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Eres una mujer frustrante.

—Podrías tener a una preciosa sumisa morena. Una que, si le pidieras que saltara, te preguntaría: «_¿Desde qué altura?»_, suponiendo, claro, que tuviera permiso para hablar. Así que, ¿por qué yo, Inuyasha? Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Me mira un momento, y no tengo ni idea de qué está pensando.

—Tú haces que mire el mundo de forma distinta, Kagome. No me quieres por mi dinero. Tú me das… esperanza —dice en voz baja.

¿Qué? El señor Críptico ha vuelto.

—¿Esperanza de qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—De más. —Habla con voz queda y tranquila—. Y tienes razón: estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres hagan exactamente lo que yo digo, cuando yo lo digo, y estrictamente lo que yo quiero que hagan. Eso pierde interés enseguida. Tú tienes algo, Kagome, que me atrae a un nivel profundo que no entiendo. Es como el canto de sirena. No soy capaz de resistirme a ti y no quiero perderte. —Alarga la mano y toma la mía—. No te vayas, por favor… Ten un poco de fe en mí y un poco de paciencia. Por favor.

Parece tan vulnerable… Es perturbador. Me arrodillo, me inclino y le beso suavemente en los labios.

—De acuerdo, fe y paciencia. Eso puedo soportarlo.

—Bien. Porque Franco ha llegado.

Franco es bajito, moreno y gay. Me encanta.

—¡Qué pelo tan bonito! —exclama con un acento italiano escandaloso y probablemente falso.

Apuesto a que es de Baltimore o de un sitio parecido, pero su entusiasmo es contagioso. Inuyashanos conduce a ambos a su cuarto de baño, sale a toda prisa y vuelve a entrar con una silla de su habitación.

—Os dejo solos —masculla.

—Grazie, señor Taisho. —Franco se vuelve hacia mí—. Bene, Kagome, ¿qué haremos contigo?

* * *

Inuyasha está sentado en su sofá, revisando algo que parecen hojas de cálculo con mucha concentración. Una melodiosa pieza de música clásica suena de fondo en la habitación. Una mujer canta apasionadamente, vertiendo su alma en la canción. Es desgarrador. Inuyasha levanta la mirada y sonríe, distrayéndome de la música.

—¡Ves! Te dije que le gustaría —comenta Franco, entusiasmado.

—Estás preciosa, Kagome —dice Inuyasha, visiblemente complacido.

—Mi trabajo aquí ya ha acabado —exclama Franco.

Inuyasha se levanta y se acerca a nosotros.

—Gracias, Franco.

Franco se gira, me da un abrazo exagerado y me besa en ambas mejillas.

—¡No vuelvas a dejar que nadie más te corte el pelo, bellissima Kagome!

Me echo a reír, ligeramente avergonzada por esa familiaridad. Inuyasha le acompaña a la puerta del vestíbulo y vuelve al cabo de un momento.

—Me alegro de que te lo hayas dejado largo —dice mientras avanza hacia mí con una mirada centelleante.

Coge un mechón entre los dedos.

—Qué suave —murmura, y baja los ojos hacia mí—. ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

Asiento y sonríe.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada, concretamente?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres una lista?

—¿Hay una lista?

—Una muy larga.

—¿Podemos hablarlo en la cama?

—No —digo con un mohín infantil.

—Durante el almuerzo, pues. Tengo hambre, y no solo de comida —añade con una sonrisa lasciva.

—No voy a dejar que me encandiles con tu destreza sexual.

Él reprime una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te molesta concretamente, señorita Higurashi? Suéltalo.

Muy bien.

—¿Qué me molesta? Bueno, está tu flagrante invasión de mi vida privada, el hecho de que me llevaras a un sitio donde trabaja tu ex amante y donde solías llevar a todas tus amantes para que las depilaran, el que me cargaras a hombros en plena calle como si tuviera seis años… y, por encima de todo, ¡que dejaras que tu señora Robinson te tocara!

Mi voz ha ido subiendo en un crescendo.

Él levanta las cejas, y su buen humor desaparece.

—Menuda lista. Pero te lo aclararé una vez más: ella no es mi señora Robinson.

—Ella puede tocarte —repito.

Tuerce los labios.

—Ella sabe dónde.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Se pasa ambas manos por el pelo y cierra un segundo los ojos, como si buscara algún tipo de consejo divino. Traga saliva.

—Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna norma. Yo nunca he tenido ninguna relación sin normas, y nunca sé cuándo vas a tocarme. Eso me pone nervioso. Tus caricias son completamente… —Se para, buscando las palabras—. Significan más… mucho más.

¿Más? Su respuesta es absolutamente inesperada, me deja perpleja, y esa palabrita con un significado enorme queda suspendida entre los dos.

Mis caricias significan… más. Ay, Dios. ¿Cómo voy a resistirme si me dice esas cosas? Sus ojos buscan los míos y me observan con aprensión.

Alargo la mano con cuidado y esa aprensión se convierte en alarma. Inuyasha da un paso atrás y yo bajo la mano.

—Límite infranqueable —murmura, con una expresión dolida y aterrorizada.

No puedo evitar sentir una decepción aplastante.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si no pudieras tocarme?

—Destrozado y despojado —contesta inmediatamente.

Oh, mi Cincuenta Sombras. Sacudo la cabeza, le dedico una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora y se relaja.

—Algún día tendrás que contarme exactamente por qué esto es un límite infranqueable, por favor.

—Algún día —murmura, y se diría que en una milésima de segundo ha superado su vulnerabilidad.

¿Cómo puede cambiar tan deprisa? Es la persona más voluble que conozco.

—Veamos el resto de tu lista… Invadir tu privacidad. —Al considerar este tema, tuerce el gesto—. ¿Por qué sé tu número de cuenta?

—Sí, es indignante.

—Yo investigo el historial y los datos de todas mis sumisas. Te lo enseñaré.

Da media vuelta y se dirige a su estudio.

Yo le sigo obediente, aturdida. De un archivador cerrado con llave, saca una carpeta. Con una etiqueta impresa: KAGOME HIGURASHI.

Madre mía. Le miro fijamente.

Él se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Puedes quedártelo —dice tranquilamente.

—Bueno, vaya, gracias —replico.

Hojeo el contenido. Tiene una copia de mi certificado de nacimiento, por Dios santo, mis límites infranqueables, el acuerdo de confidencialidad, el contrato —Dios…—, mi número de la seguridad social, mi currículo, informes laborales…

—¿Así que sabías que trabajaba en Clayton's?

—Sí.

—No fue una coincidencia. No pasabas por allí…

—No.

No sé si enfadarme o sentirme halagada.

—Esto es muy jodido. ¿Sabes?

—Yo no lo veo así. He de ser cuidadoso con lo que hago.

—Pero esto es privado.

—No hago un uso indebido de la información. Esto es algo que puede conseguir cualquiera que esté medianamente interesado,Kagome. Yo necesito información para tener el control. Siempre he actuado así.

Me mira inescrutable, con cierta cautela.

—Sí haces un uso indebido de la información. Ingresaste en mi cuenta veinticuatro mil dólares que yo no quería.

Sus labios se convierten en una fina línea.

—Ya te lo dije. Es lo que Taylor consiguió por tu coche. Increíble, ya lo sé, pero así es.

—Pero el Audi…

—Kagome, ¿tienes idea del dinero que gano?

Me ruborizo.

—¿Por qué debería saberlo? No tengo por qué saber las cifras de tu cuenta bancaria, Inuyasha.

Su mirada se dulcifica.

—Lo sé. Esa es una de las cosas que adoro de ti.

Me lo quedo mirando, sorprendida. ¿Que adora de mí?

—Kagome, yo gano unos cien mil dólares a la hora.

Abro la boca. Eso es una cantidad de dinero obscena.

—Veinticuatro mil dólares no es nada. El coche, los libros de Tess, la ropa, no son nada.

Su tono es dulce.

Le observo. Realmente no tiene ni idea. Es extraordinario.

—Si fueras yo, ¿cómo te sentirías si te obsequiaran con toda esta… generosidad?

Me mira inexpresivo y ahí está, en pocas palabras, la raíz de su problema: empatía o carencia de la misma. Entre nosotros se hace el silencio.

Al final, se encoge de hombros.

—No sé —dice, y parece sinceramente perplejo.

Se me encoge el corazón. Este es, seguramente, el quid de sus cincuenta sombras: no puede ponerse en mi lugar. Bien, ahora lo sé.

—Pues no es agradable. Quiero decir… que eres muy generoso, pero me incomoda. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Suspira.

—Yo quiero darte el mundo entero, Kagome.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti, Inuyasha. Lo demás me sobra.

—Es parte del trato. Parte de lo que soy.

Ah, esto no va a ninguna parte.

—¿Comemos? —pregunto.

La tensión entre los dos es agotadora.

Tuerce el gesto.

—Claro.

—Cocino yo.

—Bien. Si no, hay comida en la nevera.

—¿La señora Kaede libra los fines de semana? ¿O sea que la mayoría de los fines de semana comes platos fríos?

—No.

—¿Ah, no?

Suspira.

—Mis sumisas cocinan, Kagome.

—Ah, claro. —Me sonrojo. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Le sonrío con dulzura—. ¿Qué le gustaría comer al señor?

—Lo que la señora encuentre —dice con malicia.

Inspecciono el impresionante contenido del frigorífico. Me decido por una tortilla española. Incluso hay patatas congeladas, perfecto. Es rápido y fácil.

Inuyasha sigue en su estudio, sin duda invadiendo la privacidad de algún pobre e ingenuo idiota y recopilando información. La idea es desagradable y me deja mal sabor de boca. La cabeza me da vueltas. Realmente no tiene límites.

Si voy a cocinar necesito música, ¡y voy a cocinar de forma insumisa! Me acerco al equipo que hay junto a la chimenea y cojo el iPod de Inuyasha. Apuesto a que aquí hay más temas seleccionados por Kikyo, y me da terror pensarlo.

¿Dónde estará ella?, me pregunto. ¿Qué quiere?

Me estremezco. Menudo legado, no me cabe en la cabeza.

Repaso la larga lista. Quiero algo animado. Mmm. Beyoncé… no parece muy del gusto de Inuyasha. «Crazy in Love.» ¡Oh, sí! Muy apropiado. Aprieto el botón y subo el volumen.

Vuelvo dando pasitos de baile hasta la cocina, encuentro un bol, abro la nevera y saco los huevos. Los casco y empiezo a batir, sin parar de bailar.

Vuelvo a repasar el contenido del frigorífico, cojo patatas, jamón y —¡sí!— guisantes del congelador. Todo esto irá bien. Localizo una sartén, la pongo sobre el fuego, añado un poco de aceite de oliva y vuelvo a batir.

Empatía cero, medito. ¿Eso solo le pasa a Inuyasha? Quizá todos los hombres sean así, y a todos les desconcierten las mujeres. No lo sé. Puede que no sea una revelación tan importante.

Ojalá Sango estuviera en casa; ella lo sabría. Lleva demasiado tiempo en Barbados. Debería estar de vuelta el fin de semana próximo, después de esas vacaciones extra con Miroku. Me pregunto si seguirán sintiendo la misma atracción sexual mutua.

_«Una de las cosas que adoro de ti.»_

Dejo de batir. Lo dijo. ¿Quiere decir eso que hay otras cosas? Sonrío por primera vez desde que vi a la señora Robinson… una sonrisa genuina, de corazón, de oreja a oreja.

Inuyasha me rodea con sus brazos sigilosamente y doy un respingo.

—Interesante elección musical —ronronea, y me besa detrás de la oreja—. Qué bien huele tu pelo.

Hunde la nariz e inspira profundamente.

El deseo se desata en mi vientre. No. Rechazo su abrazo.

—Sigo enfadada.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuánto más va a durar esto? —pregunta, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Por lo menos hasta que comamos.

Un gesto risueño se dibuja en su boca. Se da la vuelta, coge el mando de la encimera y apaga la música.

—¿Pusiste tú eso en tu iPod? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza, con expresión lúgubre, y entonces sé que fue ella: la Chica Fantasma.

—¿No crees que en aquel momento intentaba decirte algo?

—Bueno, visto a posteriori, probablemente —dice en tono inexpresivo.

Lo cual demuestra mi teoría: empatía cero. Mi subconsciente cruza los brazos y chasquea los labios con gesto de disgusto.

—¿Por qué la tienes todavía?

—Me gusta bastante la canción. Pero si te incomoda la borro.

—No, no pasa nada. Me gusta cocinar con música.

—¿Qué te gustaría oír?

—Sorpréndeme.

Sonríe satisfecho y se dirige hacia el iPod mientras yo continúo batiendo.

Al cabo de un momento la voz dulce, celestial y conmovedora de Nina Simone inunda el salón. Es una de las preferidas de Ray: _«I Put a Spell on You». Te he lanzado un hechizo…_

Me ruborizo y me vuelvo a mirar a Inuyasha. ¿Qué intenta decirme? Él me lanzó un hechizo hace mucho tiempo. Oh, Dios… su mirada ha cambiado, la levedad del momento ha desaparecido, sus ojos son más oscuros, más intensos.

Le miro, embelesada, mientras despacio, como el depredador que es, me acecha al ritmo de la lenta y sensual cadencia de la música. Va descalzo, solo lleva una camisa blanca por fuera de los vaqueros, y tiene una actitud provocativa.

Nina canta _«Tú eres mío»_ mientras él se pone a mi lado, con intenciones claras.

—Inuyasha, por favor —susurro, con el batidor ya inútil en mi mano.

—¿Por favor qué?

—No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto.

Se planta frente a mí y baja la vista para mirarme.

—¿Estás segura?

Exhala y alarga la mano, me coge el batidor y lo vuelve a dejar en el bol con los huevos. Mi corazón da un vuelco. No quiero esto… Sí quiero esto… desesperadamente.

Resulta tan frustrante. Es tan atractivo y deseable… Aparto la mirada de su embrujador aspecto.

—Te deseo, Kagome—musita—. Lo adoro y lo odio, y adoro discutir contigo. Esto es muy nuevo para mí. Necesito saber que estamos bien. Solo sé hacerlo de esta forma.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado —murmuro.

Su proximidad es irresistible, excitante. Esa atracción familiar está ahí, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas me empujan hacia él, la diosa que llevo dentro se siente de lo más libidinosa. Contemplo la sombra del vello asomando por su camisa y me muerdo el labio, indefensa, dominada por el deseo… quiero saborearle, justo ahí.

Está muy cerca, pero no me toca. Su ardor calienta mi piel.

—No voy a tocarte hasta que me digas que sí, que lo haga —murmura—. Pero ahora mismo, después de una mañana realmente espantosa, quiero hundirme en ti y olvidarme de todo excepto de nosotros.

Oh… Nosotros. Una combinación mágica, un pequeño y potente pronombre que zanja el asunto. Levanto la cabeza para contemplar su hermoso aunque grave semblante.

—Voy a tocarte la cara —suspiro.

Y veo la sorpresa reflejada brevemente en sus ojos antes de percibir que lo acepta.

Levanto la mano, le acaricio la mejilla, y paso los dedos por su barba incipiente. Él cierra los ojos, suspira y acerca la cara a mi caricia.

Se inclina despacio, y automáticamente mis labios ascienden para unirse a los suyos. Se cierne sobre mí.

—Sí o no, Kagome.

—Sí.

Su boca se cierra suavemente sobre la mía, logra separar mis labios mientras sus brazos me rodean y me atrae hacia sí. Me pasa la mano por la espalda, enreda los dedos en el cabello de mi nuca y tira con delicadeza, mientras pone la otra mano sobre mi trasero y me aprieta contra él. Yo gimo bajito.

—Señor Taisho.

Taylor tose e Inuyasha me suelta inmediatamente.

—Taylor —dice con voz gélida.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Taylor, incómodo, de pie en el umbral. Inuyasha y Taylor se miran y se comunican de algún modo, sin palabras.

—En mi estudio —espeta Inuyasha.

Y Taylor cruza con brío el salón.

—Lo dejaremos para otro momento —me susurra Inuyasha, antes de salir detrás de Taylor.

Yo respiro profundamente para tranquilizarme. ¿Es que no soy capaz de resistirme a él ni un minuto? Sacudo la cabeza, indignada conmigo misma, agradeciendo la interrupción de Taylor, y me avergüenza pensarlo.

Me pregunto qué haría Taylor para interrumpir en el pasado. ¿Qué habrá visto? No quiero pensar en eso. Comida. Haré la comida. Me dedico a cortar las patatas. ¿Qué querría Taylor? Mi mente se acelera… ¿tendrá que ver con Kikyo?

Diez minutos después, reaparecen, justo cuando la tortilla está lista. Inuyasha me mira; parece preocupado.

—Les informaré en diez minutos —le dice a Taylor.

—Estaremos listos —contesta Taylor, y sale de la estancia.

Yo saco dos platos calientes y los coloco sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina.

—¿Comemos?

—Por favor —dice Inuyasha, y se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

Ahora me observa detenidamente.

—¿Problemas?

—No.

Tuerzo el gesto. No va a contármelo. Sirvo la comida y me siento a su lado, resignada a seguir sin saberlo.

Inuyasha da un mordisco y dice, complacido:

—Está muy buena. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

—No, gracias.

He de mantener la cabeza clara contigo, Taisho.

La tortilla sabe bien, pero no tengo mucha hambre. Sin embargo, como, sabiendo que si no Inuyasha me dará la lata. Al final él interrumpe nuestro silencio reflexivo y pone la pieza clásica que oí antes.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto.

—Canteloube, Canciones de la Auvernia. Esta se llama «_Bailero»._

—Es preciosa. ¿Qué idioma es?

—Francés antiguo; occitano, de hecho.

—Tú hablas francés. ¿Entiendes lo que dice?

Recuerdo el francés perfecto que habló durante la cena con sus padres…

—Algunas palabras, sí. —Inuyasha sonríe, visiblemente relajado—. Mi madre tenía un mantra: «_un instrumento musical, un idioma extranjero, un arte marcial»_. Miroku habla Ingles; Rin y yo, francés,Miroku toca la guitarra, yo el piano, y Rin el violonchelo.

—Uau. ¿Y las artes marciales?

—Miroku hace yudo. Rin se plantó a los doce años y se negó.

Sonríe al recordarlo.

—Ojalá mi madre hubiera sido tan organizada.

—La doctora Izayoi es formidable en lo que se refiere a los logros de sus hijos.

—Debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti. Yo lo estaría.

En la cara de Inuyasha aparece un destello sombrío, y parece momentáneamente incómodo. Me mira receloso, como si estuviera en un territorio ignoto.

—¿Has decidido qué te pondrás esta noche? ¿O he de escoger yo algo por ti? —dice en un tono repentinamente brusco.

¡Uf! Parece enfadado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he dicho?

—Eh… aún no. ¿Tú escogiste toda esa ropa?

—No, AKagome, no. Le di una lista y tu talla a una asesora personal de compras de Neiman Marcus. Debería quedarte bien. Para tu información, he contratado seguridad adicional para esta noche y los próximos días. Kikyo anda deambulando por las calles de Seattle y es impredecible, así que lo más sensato es ser precavido. No quiero que salgas sola. ¿De acuerdo?

Pestañeo.

—De acuerdo.

¿Qué ha pasado con lo de _«Tengo que poseerte ahora»_, Taisho?

—Bien. Voy a informarles. No tardaré mucho.

—¿Están aquí?

—Sí.

¿Dónde?

Recoge su plato, lo deja en el fregadero y sale de la estancia. ¿De qué demonios ha ido todo eso? Es como si hubiera varias personas distintas en un mismo cuerpo.

¿No es eso un síntoma de esquizofrenia? Tengo que buscarlo en Google.

Recojo mi plato, lo lavo rápidamente, y vuelvo a mi dormitorio llevando conmigo el dossier KAGOME HIGURASHI. Entro en el vestidor y saco los tres vestidos largos de noche. A ver… ¿cuál?

Tumbada en la cama, contemplo mi Mac, mi iPad y mi BlackBerry. Estoy abrumada con tanta tecnología. Empiezo a transferir la lista de temas de Inuyasha del iPad al Mac, luego abro Google para navegar por la red.

Estoy echada sobre la cama enfrascada en la pantalla del Mac cuando entra Inuyasha.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquiere con dulzura.

Paso un momento de pánico, preguntándome si debo dejarle ver la web que estoy consultando: _«Trastorno de personalidad múltiple: los síntomas»._

Se tumba a mi lado y echa un vistazo a la página, divertido.

—¿Esta web es por algún motivo? —pregunta en tono despreocupado.

El brusco Inuyasha ha desaparecido; el juguetón Inuyasha ha vuelto. ¿Cómo voy a seguir este ritmo?

—Investigo. Sobre una personalidad difícil.

Le dedico mi mirada más inexpresiva.

Tuerce el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Una personalidad difícil?

—Mi proyecto favorito.

—¿Ahora soy un proyecto? Una actividad suplementaria. Un experimento científico, quizá. Y yo que creía que lo era todo. Señorita Higurashi, está hiriendo mis sentimientos.

—¿Cómo sabes que eres tú?

—Mera suposición.

—Es verdad que tú eres el único jodido y volátil controlador obsesivo que conozco íntimamente.

—Creía que era la única persona que conocías íntimamente —dice arqueando una ceja.

Me ruborizo.

—Sí, eso también.

—¿Has llegado ya a alguna conclusión?

Me giro y le miro. Está tumbado de lado junto a mí, con la cabeza apoyada en el codo y con una expresión tierna, alegre.

—Creo que necesitas terapia intensiva.

Alarga la mano y me recoge cariñosamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Yo creo que te necesito a ti. Aquí.

Me entrega una barra de pintalabios.

Yo frunzo el ceño, perpleja. Es un rojo fulana, no es mi color en absoluto.

—¿Quieres que me ponga esto? —grito.

Se echa a reír.

—No, Kagome, si no quieres, no. No creo que te vaya este color —añade con sequedad.

Se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se quita la camisa. Oh, Dios…

—Me gusta tu idea de un mapa de ruta.

Le miro desconcertada. ¿Mapa de ruta?

—De zonas restringidas —dice a modo de explicación.

—Oh. Lo dije en broma.

—Yo lo digo en serio.

—¿Quieres que te las dibuje, con carmín?

—Luego se limpia. Al final.

Eso significa que puedo tocarle donde quiera. Una sonrisita maravillada asoma en mis labios.

—¿Y con algo más permanente, como un rotulador?

—Podría hacerme un tatuaje.

Hay una chispa de ironía en sus ojos.

¿Inuyasha Taisho con un tatuaje? ¿Estropear su precioso cuerpo que ya tiene tantas marcas? ¡Ni hablar!

—¡Nada de tatuajes! —digo riendo, para disimular mi horror.

—Pintalabios, pues.

Sonríe.

Apago el Mac, lo dejo a un lado. Esto puede ser divertido.

—Ven. —Me tiende la mano—. Siéntate encima de mí.

Me quito los zapatos, me siento y me arrastro hacia él. Inuyasha se tumba en la cama, pero mantiene las rodillas dobladas.

—Apóyate en mis piernas.

Me siento encima de él a horcajadas, como me ha dicho. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y cautos. Pero también divertidos.

—Pareces… entusiasmada con esto —comenta con ironía.

—Siempre me encanta obtener información, señor Taisho, y más si eso significa que podrás relajarte, porque yo ya sabré dónde están los límites.

Menea la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que está a punto de dejarme dibujar por todo su cuerpo.

—Destapa el pintalabios —ordena.

Oh, está en plan supermandón, pero no me importa.

—Dame la mano.

Yo le doy la otra mano.

—La del pintalabios —dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Vas a ponerme esa cara?

—Sí.

—Eres muy maleducado, señor Taisho. Yo sé de alguien que se pone muy violento cuando le hacen eso.

—¿Ah, sí? —replica irónico.

Le doy la mano con el pintalabios, y de repente se incorpora y estamos frente a frente.

—¿Preparada? —pregunta con un murmullo quedo y ronco, que tensa y comprime todas mis entrañas.

Oh, Dios.

—Sí —musito.

Su proximidad es seductora, su cuerpo torneado tan cerca, ese aroma Inuyasha mezclado con mi gel. Conduce mi mano hasta la curva de su hombro.

—Aprieta —susurra.

Me lleva desde el contorno de su hombro, alrededor del hueco del brazo y después hacia un lado de su torso, y a mí se me seca la boca.

El pintalabios deja a su paso una franja ancha, de un rojo intenso. Inuyasha se detiene bajo sus costillas y me conduce por encima del estómago. Se tensa y me mira a los ojos, aparentemente impasible, pero, bajo esa expresión pretendidamente neutra, detecto autocontrol.

Contiene su aversión, aprieta la mandíbula, y aparece tensión alrededor de sus ojos. En mitad del estómago murmura:

—Y sube por el otro lado.

Y me suelta la mano.

Yo copio la línea que he trazado sobre su costado izquierdo. La confianza que me está dando es embriagadora, pero la atempera el hecho de que llevo la cuenta de su dolor.

Siete pequeñas marcas blancas y redondas salpican su torso, y es profundamente mortificador contemplar esa diabólica y odiosa profanación de su maravilloso cuerpo. ¿Quién le haría eso a un niño?

—Bueno, ya estoy —murmuro, reprimiendo la emoción.

—No, no estás —replica, y dibuja una línea con el dedo índice alrededor de la base de su cuello.

Yo resigo la línea del dedo con una franja escarlata. Al acabar, miro la inmensidad miel de sus ojos.

—Ahora la espalda —susurra.

Se remueve, de manera que he de bajarme de él, luego se da la vuelta y se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, de espaldas a mí.

—Sigue la línea desde mi pecho, y da toda la vuelta hasta el otro lado —dice con voz baja y ronca.

Hago lo que dice hasta que una línea púrpura divide su espalda por la mitad, y al hacerlo cuento más cicatrices que mancillan su precioso cuerpo. Nueve en total.

Santo cielo. Tengo que reprimir un abrumador impulso de besar cada una de ellas, y evitar que el llanto inunde mis ojos. ¿Qué clase de animal haría esto? Mientras completo el circuito alrededor de su espalda, él mantiene la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo rígido.

—¿Alrededor del cuello también? —musito.

Asiente, y dibujo otra franja que converge con la primera que le rodea la base del cuello, por debajo del pelo.

—Ya está —susurro, y parece que lleve un peculiar chaleco de color piel con un ribete de rojo fulana.

Baja los hombros y se relaja, y se da la vuelta para mirarme otra vez.

—Estos son los límites —dice en voz baja.

Las pupilas de sus ojos oscuros se dilatan… ¿de miedo? ¿De lujuria? Yo quiero caer en sus brazos, pero me reprimo y le miro asombrada.

—Me parece muy bien. Ahora mismo quiero lanzarme en tus brazos —susurro.

Me sonríe con malicia y levanta las manos en un gesto de consentimiento.

—Bien, señorita Higurashi, soy todo tuyo.

Yo grito con placer infantil, me arrojo a sus brazos y le tumbo en la cama. Se gira y suelta una carcajada juvenil llena de alivio, ahora que la pesadilla ha terminado. Y, sin saber cómo, acabo debajo de él.

—Y ahora, lo que habíamos dejado para otro momento… —murmura, y su boca reclama la mía una vez más.

Continuara..*

holis: Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar n_n Ojala todavía sigas al pendiente del fic... PERDON! Bueno espero que si sigues leyendo el fic, te guste este capitulo... Saludos!

Estrella: Al igual que a "holis" te pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo n_n espero que te guste este capitulo. Saludos!

Samura G: Que bueno que te guste la historia. Y si, Inuyasha esta loco por Kagome...Dios! Si son un amor esos dos :3 Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo :) Saludos!

saranghee: Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo n_n espero que te guste. Saludos!

Maria Rodriguez: Que bueno que te guste el fic... gracias a ti por leerlo n_n Ojala te guste este capitulo. Saludos!

Athena: Hola Athena n_n Que bueno que ahora estés por aquí, ojala te guste este segundo fic/adaptación. Bueno, ojala te halla gustado este capitulo. Saludos!

Laly: Que bueno que te guste el fic, me haces muy feliz n_n Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo. Saludos!


End file.
